


Cowboys, Angels and Teddy Bears

by darkphoenix2345



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Carrier Cas, Cas is underage in the beginning, Deputy Dean, F/M, Fluff, Gay Castiel, Happy Ending, Jealous Cas, Jealous Dean, M/M, Mild Angst, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, One Night Stand, Reuniting, Sheriff Cain, Switch Cas, Switch Dean, single parent cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix2345/pseuds/darkphoenix2345
Summary: Sixteen year old Castiel Knight embarks on a one night stand with a sexy cowboy one Halloween night.  He flees the morning after upon discovering the stranger is a cop.  He's left with two little gifts and his dreams of becoming a successful artist are dashed like a sandcastle. Four years later, Dean Winchester joins Angel Ridge's Sheriff Dept, forcing Cas to finally divulge the identity of his adorable twin boys' father.  As the saying goes where there was fire ashes remain.
Relationships: Castiel/OMC, Dean/Castiel, Dean/Lisa, Mick Davies/Castiel (one sided)
Comments: 151
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

Angel Ridge, North Dakota

Halloween Night

The four foot, onyx and cobalt wings hanging from Castiel Knight’s back started drooping. The sixteen year old adjusted straps over his shoulders. His electric blue eyes popped even more that chilly autumn night due to black kohl outlining them. He wiped sweaty palms on dark skinny jeans before opening the front glass doors to Shooters, Angel Ridge’s largest pool hall/bar. Balthazar, one of Castiel’s best friends from high school, created a fake ID for the dark haired cutie that claimed Cas to be eighteen. 

At Shooters people under 21 were only allowed access to the billiards area. Vending machines offering snacks, soda and water were located in two different areas of that section. Castiel desperately needed money for art supplies. His father Cain served as Sheriff of the small town and his salary covered mortgage, utility bills, gas, food and Castiel’s clothes and school essentials. So, Cas visited Shooters once a month to hustle local college jocks for a couple of hundred bucks.

Most of the patrons donned Halloween costumes, so Castiel opted to be an angel. He created impressive wings by plucking ten feather dusters he purchased at the Dollar Tree. The adolescent patiently and meticulously dipped the feathers in ebony and cobalt paint. He dyed the tips of his wild dark hair in an intense royal blue shade. A paint splattered white t-shirt covered his swimmers build torso. He wore an old pair of Converse.

Cas felt uncomfortable entering the rowdy establishment. He coughed upon being welcomed by smoke. Some people enjoyed smoking cigars and cigarettes while playing pool. Castiel never liked large crowds but he envisioned his pockets filled with several twenty dollar bills and soldiered on. He crossed to the other end of the billiards area and bought a Pepsi. Cas drank half of the cool beverage while scanning for possible victims. Eureka! Two guys wearing Angel Ridge Community College hoodies and backwards baseball caps caught his attention.

Heckyl and Jeckyl argued over last night’s softball game where the Angel Ridge Cubs got annihilated by their biggest rivals, the Lions. Castiel cleared his throat. The huskier one grinned at him. “You lost angel boy?”

Cas gestured at the entire room. “All the other tables are occupied. Mind if I join you?” He smiled sweetly at the two idiots.

The taller one shrugged a thin shoulder. He glanced at his buddy. “Whatever.”

Castiel smirked as he turned to grab a cue stick. They played two games and Cas purposely missed most of the time. He gazed at Tweedle Dumb, who suggested to Tweedle Dee that they play for real stakes. Cas shook his head and started walking away after they suggested fifty bucks per game. Husky then said for them to put up twenty each per game. Castiel acted like he wasn’t sure but then acquiesced. 

Cas won the first game and pocketed sixty dollars. Tweedle Dumb wanted to win his money back, so he suggested for another game. While Castiel leaned at the corner to hit a ball, he felt eyes on him. He slightly turned and the most gorgeous guy he’d ever laid eyes on leaned against the bar counter with ankles crossed. The stranger winked at Cas. The teen blushed and returned to the game. He cleared his mind of hot as sin cowboys and hit the ball. Luckily, it sank inside the hole. After wiping the two morons’ asses in two more games, Castiel called it a night. He glanced at his watch and winced. Shit! It was close to midnight. His weekday curfew happened to be 11 o’clock.

As Cas strolled by the bar his eyes searched for the hot cowboy. The stranger seemed to disappear. Disappointment hit Castiel. He bumped into a burly man wearing vampire fangs and a cheap vampire cape. How original. Not!! “Sorry,” Cas whispered.

Beefy hands held his upper arms. “What’s the rush?” The man’s breath reeked of cigars and cheap beer. Castiel stepped on one of the man’s worn boots. “Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven? Is that why you’re acting like a cock-tease?”

“Let me go!” Cas started lifting his right knee to kick the asshole on the groin. Suddenly, someone lassoed rope around Castiel’s shoulders and gently dragged him away from the creep. The guy flipped the bird to Cas’ savior. The teen turned and fought to keep drool from dripping down the corner of his mouth. The sexy cowboy smirked at him. He continued tugging Cas towards him.

“Thought you needed some help back there. Some jerk offs can’t take no for an answer.”

Castiel thanked the man. “You ok?” He nodded.

“Want a drink?”

“I should get going.” His dad was going to kill him. The last bus passed around one. 

“Come on one drink.” Cowboy chewed his bottom lip. 

Castiel almost spontaneously combusted. The man’s apple green eyes devoured Cas. Tight blue jeans covered strong bow legs. He donned a long sleeved navy blue shirt and a black Stetson hat completed the cowboy ensemble. Cas realized until now that the rope remained around his shoulders. He slowly removed it. Cowboy chuckled.

“I gotta go but thanks.” Castiel waved shyly at the gorgeous man.

He turned and sprinted out of Shooters. Cas adjusted the front of his jeans. He really had to get laid soon. Every single member of his small group of friends lost their v-cards except for him. Just thinking of the cowboy naked got Castiel all hot and bothered. He ran to the bus stop located two blocks away. Lightning streaked across the indigo night sky. When he arrived at the bus stop, rain drops assaulted him. His wings would get ruined and it took him quite some time to glue them together and then paint them. 

He debated whether to dash across the street and take cover under the roof of a barber shop. In between loud thunder the sound of an engine approached the wet and shivering teen. A car horn garnered his attention. A sleek muscle car drove slowly until it stopped in front of him. Castiel ignored the creep. The front passenger window rolled down and the cowboy’s voice could be heard from inside.

Cas shook his head and stated he’d rather wait for the bus. “You’re gonna catch pneumonia and destroy those gorgeous wings.”

The teen nervously chewed a cuticle. “Come on angel. Promise I won’t try anything. Let me give ya a ride. You live at the dorms?”

Castiel swallowed hard. Cowboy thought he attended the local college. The guy saved him from the smelly creep. Cas prayed before opening the front door. Cowboy already placed a towel on the bench seat. Castiel gingerly sat on it. Low classic rock played from the radio. Cowboy turned on the heater. He rummaged in the back area for something and tossed a t-shirt at Cas to dry his hair.

The rain intensified. A storm warning interrupted the Aerosmith song. All of a sudden, torrential rain pounded the ‘67 Impala. “Shit! We won’t make it too far. Can’t see nothing.” Cowboy drove slowly for a few blocks and entered the car into a packed lot of a fleabag motel.

Castiel started tapping a thumb on his thigh. God accepting a ride from a stranger turned out to be a horrendous idea. Cowboy turned to him. “Listen man. We won’t make it safe under this deluge. Let’s see if there are two available rooms.”

Cas nodded and followed the man out of the Impala. They ran inside. A sleazy looking clerk greeted them. He licked thin lips as his beady eyes ate up both of them. “Only got a single with a queen bed.”

“I can sleep in the car.” Castiel stared at the cowboy with big scared eyes.

“We’ll figure something out. Ya ain’t sleeping by your lonesome outside a seedy motel.” 

The creepy clerk informed them of the price for one night. Cowboy tossed two twenties at the weirdo and waited for the room keycard. He yanked it out of the hotel employee’s hand. Cowboy grabbed Cas’ hand and led him to the second floor.

As soon as they entered the chintzy room, the cowboy started undressing. Castiel blushed profusely. The green eyed man stopped. “Promise I won’t do anything.” He motioned at the bathroom for Cas to undress in there.

Castiel locked the bathroom door and gingerly removed the wings. His clothes were drenched. Blue bangs covered half of his face. He removed his wet boxer briefs. Cas bought white underwear and painted them. This particular pair was covered with his own rendition of Van Gogh’s “Starry Night”. Castiel excelled in painting and photography. His aspiration was to attend School of the Art Institute of Chicago. He already won several local and state art competitions and his GPA always hovered over 3.5. Castiel knew he could finagle a scholarship to one of the best art schools in the country.

Music could be heard from the bedroom. For a moment Cas forgot where he was. Frak! He had to come up with a bullshit story for his dad. He decided to go the easy route. Cain thought he went to a Halloween party with his friends. So, Cas texted his dad that Meg invited him to stay the night since the supposed party took place two blocks from her place. Cain answered fast and told his son to be home no later than noon. 

Castiel emerged from the bathroom wearing a towel that at least covered his lower extremities. Cowboy placed his shirt and jeans over a heater that must have come on the Mayflower. “Bring your clothes over. The heater at least works.”

The teen scurried into the bathroom and returned with his clothes. Cowboy hung them next to his. “In two hours they should be warm and toasty.” He winked at Cas.

“Not much of a talker...huh?”

Castiel nervously looked at the queen sized bed. He gulped hard. “Hey, I gave you my word. I won’t touch ya.”

Thunder boomed and hard rain made the window rattle. Cas jumped. He always hated thunder. Cowboy noticed. He sat at the small table. “So, what is your major?”

Cas opted to lie. “Art”

“That your work?” Cowboy pointed at the Starry Night underwear and wings that sat on the carpeted floor next to the ancient heater. Castiel nodded. “Impressive”

Thunder boomed again. Cowboy who donned his own pair of tight boxer briefs stood. “Come here.” Castiel hesitated. “Promise I won’t bite.”

Cas leisurely made his way across the room. Cowboy changed the song in his cell until he settled on Aerosmith’s “Angel”. He offered Castiel one of his bronzed hands.

The teen took it. Cowboy gently pulled Cas towards him until their chests practically touched. The stranger must be one or two inches above six feet. Castiel himself stood at 5’9. The green eyed man enveloped his arms around Cas’ tapered waist. The dark haired boy nervously pressed his hands on the man’s chest. 

Cowboy sang along with Steven Tyler and stared into Castiel’s eyes the entire time.

“Baby, you’re my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it alright  
Come and save me tonight”

The man’s singing voice calmed Castiel’s frazzled nerves. He rested his head against the cowboy’s muscular and smooth chest. He traced a tattoo of a pentagon covered in flames. The stranger continued singing and held on tighter to Cas’ hips.

Once the song ended another Aerosmith song started. The man smiled at Cas. “Can I kiss you?”

Castiel stared into the man’s beautiful eyes. He bit his lower lip. Cowboy traced Castiel’s lower lip with a thumb. Cas shivered. He boldly took the man’s thumb into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the salty digit and then he sucked on it. Castiel’s behavior shocked him. He’d only met this man a couple of hours ago and he was acting like a slut. The farthest Cas has gone is making out during a Spin the Bottle game last year. 

The man’s eyes darkened and Castiel felt cowboy’s erection brand his thigh. Cas nibbled the thumb before releasing it. The man cupped Castiel’s face with both callused hands and leaned down. Cas closed his eyes and willed his wild heart to return to its normal pace. Plump soft lips covered Castiel’s. Cowboy kissed him tenderly. Castiel’s entire body felt in flames. The teen opened his mouth and attacked the stranger’s tantalizing lips. Their tongues tangled and hands grabbed any exposed skin of their fevered bodies.

Castiel let the man drag him to the bed. They kissed and discovered their bodies with inquisitive hands. Cas desired nothing more than to lose his virginity to the cowboy. The guy probably studied something like engineering at the college and they would never cross paths again. He’d gift himself this one decadent night. Cas managed to yank the towel from his lower body and instinctively opened his legs in invitation. Cowboy stopped nibbling on the angel’s jaw.

“You sure?” He frowned suddenly. “Crap! I ain’t got no condoms. Wasn’t thinking I’d get lucky tonight.”

“I’m clean and you?” Castiel felt like he’d explode at any moment. Pre-cum dripped from the slit of his angrily red dick. Cowboy nodded. That’s all the answer Cas needed. He held the cowboy by the back of the neck and dragged him closer.

That night as a storm battered Angel Ridge and the windows shook, a cowboy and an angel became one. The stranger made gentle love to the aspiring young artist. Even though his ass was sore, Castiel couldn’t get enough and woke the stranger two hours later. The cowboy requested for Cas to wear the angel wings and who was he to deny his first lover. They finally fell asleep around four am. The cowboy’s strong arms wrapped around the angel’s waist. The duo finally woke around 11. Castiel’s ass was on fire but totally worth it.

The stranger kissed him on the forehead before hopping out of bed. They stayed looking into each other’s eyes for what seemed an eternity. Castiel thought to himself, “Is this what people refer to as love at first sight? Nah!” Both of their stomachs grumbled. They laughed. 

“Order a pizza. Grab a twenty from my wallet.” Cowboy motioned at the leather wallet on the table.

“Meat lovers?” Cas asked.

“Marry me,” Cowboy replied with a saucy wink.

Castiel ordered the pizza. He heard the shower start. He debated whether to pay for the pizza himself or get the money from the stranger’s wallet. Cowboy it is. Cas grabbed the wallet and as soon as he opened it, he froze. A police badge and ID were right there smack in the middle. Castiel dropped the offending object like it was a poisonous snake. 

He was sixteen and the age of consent in North Dakota is 18. Cowboy is a freaking cop. Shit! Castiel pulled on his t-shirt and jeans. He shoved on the Converse while hopping out of the room. Why couldn’t cowboy be a freshman at the local college or in high school? If Cain found out, he’d order for green eyes’ arrest. Cas felt nauseous.

“Bye cowboy,” he whispered.

In his haste, Castiel left the ebony and cobalt angel wings by the older than Methuselah heater.


	2. Chapter 2

Last night’s thunderstorm dipped the temperature to the low 60s. Goosebumps spread like a frenzied wildfire across Castiel’s skin. He rubbed his exposed arms. The teen scurried to the closest bus stop. His sore body, in particular his ass screamed for a hot bath. Castiel couldn’t believe a cop popped his cherry. He thought Cowboy to be a college freshman. Lost in thought, Cas stepped in a dirty puddle. He winced, seeing his already battered Converse get soaked in filthy water. He gazed at the time in his cell. Crap! It was close to 2 pm and the battery was extremely low.

Suddenly, he heard a car engine drive adjacent to him. Cas glanced with the corner of an eye and froze. His father parked the Angel Ridge’s Sheriff SUV next to the sidewalk. Thunderous blue eyes watched him from the driver’s seat. Cain tapped the steering wheel with both thumbs. Castiel nervously chewed on his lower lip and tugged at his right ear. The sixteen year old hunched his shoulders. For the first time since escaping from the motel room Castiel realized he left the angel wings he worked so damn hard on.

The passenger window rolled down. “Get in the damn car, Castiel James Knight before I carry you to the backseat and tan your behind!”

Castiel gulped hard before opening the front passenger door. He couldn’t look at his father. Cain always trusted his only child. Cas lied to his dad about where he spent the night and of his hustling pool on different occasions

“You got a lot of explaining to do.” Cain covered his eyes with aviators. 

“Sorry dad.” Castiel hunched his shoulders even more. He rested his face against the cool window.

“I guess I was wrong believing my son to be responsible and trustworthy. When you didn’t make it home by noon, I phoned Meg’s house. Her parents thought I lost my marbles. Mr. and Mrs. Masters had no idea where you were. Meg coughed up the truth that she never saw you last night.” The sheriff’s nostrils flared.

“How did you find me?” Castiel closed his eyes. He fidgeted on the leather seat. His ass burned. That’s what he got for initiating round two less than two hours after losing his v-card.

“Someone from the station saw you playing pool last night at Shooters. They saw how worried I was this morning.” Cain stopped the SUV at a red light. “Why were you playing pool across town when there are plenty of pool tables at the youth center near our house?”

Castiel straightened and stared at his father. He licked dry lips. “I ran out of paint and canvases. A big art project is due before Thanksgiving break. It’s worth 25% of the final grade.”

“Shit Cas!” Cain punched the dashboard. “Hustling pool on the seedy side of town. I thought you were smarter.”

“I apologized already.” Castiel’s face and neck burned. He hated disappointing his dad. Cain raised him on his own after Colette died ten years ago. The man tried his best to be the best father to his son.

“You coulda been mugged or God forbid worse, kiddo.” Cain breathed deeply. “I can’t lose you, too.”

Tears formed in Castiel’s electric blue eyes. “Sorry.”

“Where did you sleep?” Cain drove to the driveway of their modest bungalow. 

This would be the last lie Cas ever told his dad. Well technically he won’t lie. He’s only omitting the cowboy part. “I paid thirty dollars at a motel with a portion of my winnings.”

“Never again Castiel. You hear me? No more hustling pool and going to the seedy part of town.” Cain turned off the heater. 

“Yes, sir.” Cas vacated the police vehicle.

“There’s leftover lasagna and I picked up your pills at the pharmacy. You ran out two days ago.”  
Those final words felt like Cain doused Castiel in freezing water. Cas felt like hurling. Thankfully, Cain was in the middle of opening the front door and couldn’t see his son’s pale and stricken demeanor.

Castiel jogged to the kitchen. He grabbed the white paper bag with the local pharmacy logo on it. The teen held on to the nearest chair. He never forgot to pick up refills for his birth control pills. The prescription ran out two days ago. Cas cursed at himself. Last night replayed in graphic details right in front of his eyes. Skipping one or two pills shouldn’t affect his cycle. He’d hit Google after a desperately needed hot bath.

Cain stopped his son. “How about painting a few nature canvases and selling them at Missouri’s stand at the Farmer’s Market? She won’t mind helping us and would love the company.”

Cas cleared his throat. “Sounds good.” He walked towards the bathroom the two of them shared.

“Oh and one more thing, kiddo. You’re grounded for two weeks.” Castiel nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.

Once he settled in the warm and scented water, Castiel sighed deeply. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the rim of the tub. After consulting Google, he planned on calling Meg. Her older sister Ruby aka Angel Ridge High’s football team bicycle took the pill, also. Maybe they could offer advice.

Cas hated being a “male carrier”. Thirty percent of the entire male population on planet Earth belonged in that category. They were men born with internal sex organs equivalent to those of the female species and could get pregnant. Cain agreed for Castiel to go on the pill because of the intense cramps his son suffered for five days each month. Carriers didn’t menstruate but were afflicted with cramps, some worse than others. And in some cases experienced light spotting as opposed to full blown menstruation. 

Scientists believed the male carrier phenomena started after several wars that resulted in atomic bombings and testing. For the first two decades, carriers were discriminated against and referred to as freaks of nature. But luckily things changed for the best as time went on. There were always a few narrow minded idiots here and there, but the majority of the population treated carriers as part of the norm.

The warm water soothed Cas’ sore behind. Thirty minutes later, Castiel drank hot chamomile tea at his desk. Cain left for work, so he took advantage. Cas searched in Google for what happens when one misses taking the pill for two straight days. He wiped sweaty palms on sweatpants. Cas’ right knee kept bouncing up and down.

He breathed a sigh of relief. He read one should take two pills for each day missed. Okay, easy peasy. He swallowed two pills and downed them with a glass of water. Tomorrow he must do the same thing. First thing Monday morning he’d ask Meg what Ruby does in circumstances like this one.

Castiel lay in bed. He barely slept last night. Sultry green eyes and smooth bronzed skin flashed in his mind. He vividly recalled Cowboy running long fingers through the feathers of his wings and then decadently tracing every inch of skin of Cas’ torso and thighs while he thrusted into the younger man’s tight hole. Castiel slid his sweatpants to his ankles and he gingerly stroked his erection. He closed his eyes. When he was about to explode, Cas fervently wished he knew Cowboy’s name, so he could scream it when he came. His toes sunk into the mattress as jizz covered his entire hand and lower stomach. Castiel wiped himself clean with the bed sheets. Exhaustion hit him bad and soon he slept like the dead.

Castiel met Meg at her locker Monday morning before first period. “Heard your old man rimmed you a new one.” She arched a finely arched brow.

“Forgot to give you a head’s up Friday night.” Cas leaned against the adjacent locker.

“Let me guess. Little Clarence hustled some college losers at pool.” She stuffed an algebra book inside a messenger bag.

“Yeah, it started raining so bad I had to stay the night at a motel.” Castiel blushed remembering what happened at the motel.

“So, what did you want to ask me? Sounded serious in last night’s text.” Meg and Cas walked to English class together.

“Uhm...what does Ruby do when she forgets to take the pill?” Castiel looked at his friend quickly.

“Don’t tell me everyone’s favorite tree topper forgot to take the pill. Wait a minute.” Meg stopped in the middle of a flight of stairs. “Clarence, you weren’t alone Halloween night...were you?” She grinned devilishly.

“Meg, please just answer the question!” Castiel resumed walking to English class.

The petite brunette jogged to keep up. “OMG, you gotta spill the beans during lunch!”

Castiel rolled his eyes as he sat on his usual seat by a back window. Meg plopped her ass next to him. She ruffled his hair. “My little angel is finally a man.” She kissed him hard on the cheek. Cas playfully shoved her away.

“Okay, I’ll chill with the teasing for now. Ruby forgets the pill at least once a month. She just doubles them for the number of days she missed them.” 

“That’s what I read online.” His frazzled nerves calmed after hearing his friend’s explanation. Cas fetched the literature book, notebook and pen from his paint splattered messenger bag. 

Mr. Kripke entered the classroom and gleefully announced it was pop quiz time. All the students groaned in unison. Meg whispered to her best friend, “This conversation ain’t over, Clarence.” Castiel ignored her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Twenty one year old Dean Winchester started his first day as a police officer at the Sioux Falls Police Department. Thankfully, the day seemed to be crime free in the small town. He couldn’t concentrate completely at work. His entire weekend went downhill after the most unforgettable night of his life. Deep inside Dean always knew he was attracted to men but never acted on it until Halloween night when his eyes landed on the most gorgeous creature, Angel. That evening finally convinced Dean he was bisexual. He wasn’t ashamed of it and planned on identifying as that from now on. 

Only problem turned out to be that Dean refused to have sex with any other man or woman. Angel was it for him. He felt it in his bones. The way he trembled in his arms during the storm and allowed Dean to protect him. The young police officer still felt Angel’s wild heart beat against his own chest while he held him close to his body. 

And Dean felt like the luckiest son of a gun alive after discovering he was Angel’s first lover. Saturday afternoon after he showered, Dean returned to an empty room. The Winchester scurried outside and searched at the motel lobby and parking lot for Angel but he seemed to disappear into thin air. Dean went back to the room and his breath caught. The ebony and cobalt wings lay by the old as Hell heater. He held them gently. Dean couldn’t part with the only thing he had left of Angel.

The young cop drove to Shooters but Angel wasn’t there. He asked around if anyone had seen the blue eyed beauty but no luck. Dean even drove to the local college and inquired in the art department but his search turned out fruitless. How could he ask about Angel with just a physical description? He tugged at his hair before getting into Baby, his beloved car.

Dean punched the steering wheel. He never believed in love at first sight but now he wasn't so sure. Dean covered his heart with the palm of his right hand. “Angel, were you a figment of my imagination?” He asked himself. Dean turned backwards to gaze at the backseat. The sun caused the ebony feathers to shine. Nope, that unforgettable night was real and so was the gorgeous young man. “Will I ever find you again, Angel?” Dean swallowed hard before starting the engine.


	3. Chapter 3

Two and a Half Months After Halloween

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

“This the last box, Sammy?” Dean stretched his back after resting a box holding kitchen utensils on the tile floor. The Winchester brothers moved to a two-bedroom apartment a mile away from Roosevelt High School were 17-year-old Sam took senior classes. Dean’s new job as a police officer for the SFPD allowed the siblings to upgrade their residence. After John Winchester passed away three years prior, the boys barely made ends meet with Dean’s part time gig as a mechanic and their dad’s cop pension. John died in the crossfire of a hostage situation. Dean worshiped his father since he learned to walk, and the toddler waddled behind the young father. That’s why Dean decided to become a cop to follow his dad’s footsteps. The boys’ mother Mary died in a house fire the night Sam turned six months old. 

Sam handed his big brother a cold soda can which Dean enthusiastically opened and gulped half of its content. The young officer burped loud. Sam winced. “Gross dude.” He smacked his brother on the back of his head. 

“Bitch,” Dean said before pushing his gangly brother.

“Jerk”

“Are you in the mood for Mexican?” Sam retrieved a couple of menus from one of the boxes labeled kitchen.

“Hell yeah. Now I don’t have to suffer your smelly farts.” 

Dean started placing mugs in a cherrywood kitchen cabinet. Sam joined him after placing the order. “Any Angel Ridge plans this weekend?” The youngest Winchester wiggled his eyebrows. He thought Dean drove to the neighboring state twice a month for booty calls with some new paramour. Dean closed the cabinet and motioned for Sam to join him in the living room. The brothers sat on a chocolate brown, faux leather couch, Dean purchased at a secondhand furniture joint.

The tawny haired sibling cleared his throat. “I never told you how I finally realized I was bi.” Sam shook his head. “Well here goes, man.” Dean shared the Cliff Notes/PG rated version of Halloween night and Angel with his kid brother. “That’s why I go visit the campus and Shooters.”

“That sucks.” Sam gazed at his brother with his infamous sad puppy look.

“If it weren’t for the wings, I’d think I hallucinated the entire night.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“So, that’s who you got the wings from?” Dean framed the wings and displayed them in the hall outside of their shared bedroom in the studio apartment the brothers shared. The first thing he did as soon as they brought in their measly belongings to their new apartment was hang the wings on the wall by the head of the bed.

“Maybe he isn’t an Angel Ridge local and doesn’t go to the college there.” 

“I’ll go one last time next weekend. The locals eyeball me suspiciously whenever I ask questions about Angel.” His heart shattered knowing he’d never see the beautiful angel never again. Dean sighed and Sam patted his thigh. “Sorry man.” 

The delivery guy knocked on the door, interrupting brotherly bonding time. Dean made room on the small kitchen table designed for four. The brothers inhaled chicken enchiladas and beef/bean burritos. They successfully put the kitchen utensils away in their designated slots and arranged their individual bedrooms. 

Sam knocked on Dean’s bedroom door to say good night. Dean ruffled Sammy’s shaggy hair. The teen swatted his sibling’s hand away. “Hey Dean.”

“Yeah?” Dean opened the last box.

“You’ll find the one when you least expect and ya never know…it may be Angel. Can’t fight destiny.”

“Sure thing, Sammy.” Dean swallowed hard.

Sam closed the door. The green-eyed man locked his police gun and badge in a metal box that he stored in the closet. For the first time he had a weekend off. Dean planned on finishing putting stuff away tomorrow morning, hitting the closest grocery store after and then watching Mindhunter on Netflix for the remainder of the weekend. 

He removed a bunch of flannel shirts and rock band t-shirts from the box. Dean quickly stored them in the closet. He thought the box to be empty, but he heard something rattle inside as he placed it on the floor. Dean rummaged inside and pulled out something he believed to be lost. He smiled, holding the ceramic angel. 

There are two things Dean vividly remembered of Mary Winchester. She sang Hey Jude to little Dean during thunderstorms and constantly said, “It’s okay baby, angels are watching over you.” Mary would hold Dean as he cried in her arms after John stormed out after an ugly fight with his wife and tell him angels watched over him. She’d wipe tears from his freckled cheeks and then Dean helped her bake sugar cookies or pies.

Dean gingerly fingered the white angel wings of the delicate figurine and kissed the top of the angel’s head. Maybe this was a sign that he shouldn’t give up on searching for Angel. He placed the ceramic angel on the nightstand besides a framed photo of a four-year-old Dean with Mary hugging him.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Angel Ridge, North Dakota

Mid-January

Castiel started applying acrylic paint to a 48 x 48 canvas. He spent an entire month on the underlying sketch of his art project. Today the painting process began. He already wrote down what colors to mix to bring the art piece to life. He mixed a ton of white with ultramarine, phthalocyanine, quasi-Turkish blue and phthalo to create the desired sky blue. Once he patiently brushed the top of the canvas to look like the sky, Castiel cleaned the brushes and palette. He waited for the paint to dry before covering the canvas. The art teacher Ms. Barnes allowed Cas to stay after school and work on his project. She never told anyone but Castiel Knight was her favorite student and the teacher believed a full-time scholarship waited for the boy.

Cas said bye to the hip teacher. He headed to his locker. Castiel fetched an art pad and Literature textbook. Suddenly, fatigue hit him bad. Ever since Thanksgiving break, he tired easily. Maybe he should change his multivitamins for ones with more iron. 

Someone covered his eyes. “Guess who?” Cas instantly knew it was Balthazar, one of his three best friends by the strong cologne he wore. Lately, the smell made Castiel nauseous. 

“Damn it. Not the Brit I wished for.” Castiel chuckled.

Balthazar removed his hands and leaned against an adjacent locker. “Sorry Cassie but Henry Cavill skipped last period.” 

“Might catch him tomorrow then,” Cas winked at Balthy playfully.

“Are we on for Benny’s Diner? I asked Meg and Gabe to hold a table.” Balthazar slid an arm around Cas’ shoulder. Castiel tried not to breathe. The cologne smell turned even more pungent. Cas felt like throwing up the nasty burgers served for lunch today.

Cas took advantage that Ian Roman approached them. Their fellow junior smiled and nodded at them. Castiel blushed. He had a huge crush on the captain of the soccer team and drama club president. Ian’s father was Dick Roman, one of the most influential businessmen in town and owner of the largest art gallery. Cas and his friends frequently visited the establishment for new exhibits. Ian’s mother was an ex-model of Japanese descent. She retired after marrying Roman. 

Ian reminded Castiel of his all-time favorite soap character Paul Narita from Days of Our Lives. The art aficionado got addicted to DOOL last summer. After he arrived home from working at Missouri Mosely’s organic market, Castiel showered, heated up leftovers and watched that day’s episode. His first time jerking off was to Paul Horita. Cas always liked Ian since middle school. Because of him Castiel discovered he was gay and solely into boys.

Ian treated everyone he crossed nicely. He always complimented Cas on his art creations. Today wasn’t an exception. “Hey Cas. Love the pants.” Castiel donned a Fall Out Boy t-shirt with a maroon cardigan over it and old jeans he painted the Mona Lisa on both knee areas. 

“Thanks,” Cas replied.

“Hey Balthazar.” Ian nodded at the dirty blond Brit.

“Hi Ian. Good luck tomorrow night.” 

“You guys coming? It’s the district finals.” Ian nervously tugged a duffel strap higher on a broad shoulder. His hazel eyes remained glued on Castiel.

“Maybe, we’ll check our schedules.” Balthy gently nudged Cas on the shoulder. Castiel glared at his meddlesome friend.

“Hope you can make it, Cas.” Ian winked at the blue-eyed boy before running in direction of the soccer field.

The two friends walked to the parking lot to get in Balthy’s black Prius. “That hottie wants to get in your pants really bad, Cassie. What are you waiting for?” 

“Not all of us think with our dicks.” Castiel turned on the radio. Ever since Halloween night the only person that consumed his every thought was Cowboy. Cas couldn’t fathom being with anyone else.

“You’re such a prude,” Balthazar muttered. Castiel stuck his tongue out at his friend.

They arrived at Benny’s Diner ten minutes later. Castiel sat next to Meg. Luckily, Balthazar sat next to a window across from them since Gabe flirted with a fellow classmate at the counter. Cas couldn’t take the nasty cologne any longer. 

The four friends caught up on the latest school gossip while they waited for the food. Castiel gulped down a glass of Cherry Coke. Gabe glanced at his friend. “Since when do you like Cherry Coke? You used to hate it with a passion.” Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

The waitress brought them burgers, chicken fingers, curly fries and then refilled their glasses. Castiel ate a little of everything. “Whoa! Calm down, Clarence. The food ain’t going nowhere.” Cas chewed a curly fry slowly. For the last couple of weeks, he always felt famished. Gabriel started calling him a bottomless pit. Castiel weighed himself yesterday and he gained six pounds since the last time he went for a physical.

Balthazar left two chicken fingers. Castiel rapidly grabbed them and wolfed them down. His friends just gawked at Cas. “DILF Cain ain’t feeding you?” Meg asked. Cas glared at her.

Gabriel ordered an ice cream sundae. They waited for a few minutes, listening to Balthazar prattle on about screwing a cheerleader last Friday night under the bleachers. Castiel rolled his eyes. His stomach started performing somersaults and the food he just vacuumed began making its way up. Meg noticed the greenish tint to her friend’s face.

“You okay?” Castiel covered his mouth and ran to the men’s bathroom.

He scurried into the last stall and knelt in front of the porcelain throne. The teen emptied his stomach. By the time he finished sweat profusely covered his face, neck, and armpits. Ugh! He felt like dying. Someone knocked on the door and after receiving no response entered.

“OMFG!” Meg flushed the toilet. She grabbed paper towels and wetted them. The brunette gently nudged Cas to sit next to him. She wiped his mouth gently. Afterwards Castiel rested his aching head on her shoulder. Meg played with his hair.

“Baby boy, I don’t want to scare you, but I think you might be preggers.” 

Cas stood up on wobbly legs. “You’re not funny!” He rinsed his mouth and washed both hands.

Meg stopped him from exiting the bathroom. “Weird cravings, nausea, throwing up and getting tired all the time.” She crossed her arms and waited for Castiel to say something.

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can’t be pregnant. My dad is going to be so disappointed in me and I’m only 16!”

“Only one way to find out.” Meg held both of her best friend’s clammy hands. “Ruby always has pregnancy tests at home. Let’s go to my place.”

Castiel shook his head. “I can’t be.” He started crying. “Cowboy won’t know and be part of the baby’s life. God, I don’t even know the guy’s name.” He confided in Meg what transpired Halloween night during Christmas Break.

“Hey first things first. You gotta take a pregnancy test and we’ll take things from there.” Meg kissed Cas on the forehead.

“This is what I get for spreading my legs to a stranger.”

“You might not be pregnant. Come on let’s blow this popsicle stand.” She guided Cas out.

Meg informed Balthy and Gabe that Castiel suffered from food poisoning and she was driving him home. The boys told her they’d call Cas later to check on him. 

Meg and Castiel arrived at an empty Masters’ house. The two friends hauled ass up the stairs. Meg dragged Cas to the bathroom she and Ruby shared. “She keeps the tests in here.” Meg rummaged through the cabinet under the sink.

“Gotcha!”

She handed the box to Castiel. His hands couldn’t stop shaking. “The instructions are simple.” Cas nodded. He wiped an errant tear from the corner of one of his eyes. “I’ll be next door. Take all the time you need.” Meg closed the door.

The petite spitfire paced her room for about half an hour. Just when she headed to the bathroom, the door opened, revealing a blotchy faced Castiel. His gorgeous baby blues were red rimmed. He swallowed profusely as he handed her the pregnancy test. 

“Fuck, Clarence!” She stared at a clear blue positive sign.

Castiel slid down to his knees and cried his heart out. “Dad’s going to kill me.”

Meg joined him on the floor to embrace her friend. “Shh…everything will work out in the end.” She rocked Cas in her arms.

Castiel blinked tear-filled eyes and took a deep breath. He desperately thought, “Where are you, Cowboy. I need you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

February 28th

“Come on, brotha! What’s with the shy act? Chastity is the best in the business.” Benny Laffitte, one of Dean’s cop buddies shoved the youngest member of the SFPD toward the champagne room of Cheetah’s, Sioux Falls most popular strip club. A group of eight officers were celebrating the Cajun’s bachelor party at the gentlemen’s establishment. The following morning Benny married his high school sweetheart Andrea. 

Dean grudgingly tagged along due to Benny being one of his acquaintances at the police station. He mentored the rookie for three months. Ever since Halloween the Winchester only went to Shooters for almost three months in search for Angel. He basically had no social life. At the end of January Dean lost all hope of ever finding “the one that got away”. Now it’s been four months that he’s lived a celibate life. Dean never went longer than a month or two in between sex partners. Call him crazy but he felt like he was being unfaithful to Angel if he were to hook up with someone.

“Chill man,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. His co-workers heckled him to hurry his ass into the champagne room. 

Benny sipped cognac from a glass tumbler. Victor the best man handed the groom a lit Cuban cigar. Benny inhaled the tobacco scent before puffing and savoring it. He blew out three rings of smoke. His blue eyes lit up. “Better not keep sexy Chastity waiting.” 

Victor opened the door and Benny jostled the youngest police officer inside. Dean tumbled. A glass table prevented him from falling on the gauzy red carpeted floor. His drunk work comrades laughed maniacally before shutting the door. Dean swallowed hard. How the hell did he end up in this predicament? Fucking peer pressure!

“Your buds paid for a lap dance.” Chastity spoke from a leopard print loveseat. A stripper pole stood next to her. Fire engine red lipstick covered plump lips. Two manicured fingernails stroked the exposed skin of generous breasts. “The bear even paid for a happy ending.” She licked her lips while her blue eyes devoured the green-eyed man.

Dean remained standing by the closed door. Chastity patted the empty side of the loveseat. “Promise I won’t bite, sugah. Unless you ask nicely.” She winked. Dean took his sweet time crossing the decadently decorated chamber. 

The irony of it all turned out to be Chastity’s outfit or what there was of it. Matching white jewelry studded bra and panties barely covered her boobs and privates. A pair of small white angel wings sprouted behind her back; held by straps sewn on the bra. He sat. Chastity turned on music with a remote. The opening chords to Judas Priest’s “Angel” echoed in the crimson room. Dean closed his eyes. He did not believe in God but shit if the sucker existed, he/she liked pranking people.

Chastity slid a shapely leg leisurely over Dean’s thighs to comfortably straddle him. Before Angel Dean wouldn’t have hesitated in taking the erotic dancer up on the happy ending. Her eyes reminded him of a clear sky and her hair dark hair cascaded in long waves down her tan back. 

“What’s your name, sexy?” She massaged red nails along his scalp. 

“Dean,” he replied while fidgeting on the loveseat. 

“Relax, I promise to take real good care of you,” Chastity whispered in his ear. Her hot breath turned him off. Chastity performed number eights on his groin. The song ended almost five minutes later. The stripper arched a fine black brow.

“Sorry,” Dean whispered. He blushed profusely. Why couldn’t he get little Dean up? He already gave up hope of every finding Angel. Life goes on and eventually he needs to get laid. He’s freaking 21 for crying out loud!

“Look…keep the eighty dollars. You mind waiting like fifteen minutes.” Dean drank water from an unopened bottle Chastity procured for him.

She smiled. “I get it. Your cop buddies won’t stop mocking you if they find out nothing happened in here.”

“Thanks”

“He or she must be really special.” She covered a well-toned body with a silk kimono. “I’ve been in the business for six years and know when someone is head over heels.”

Dean surprised himself by sharing his Angel story with Chastity. “Hey kiddo. People bump into lost loves decades after last seeing each other.”

The Winchester shook his head. “That’s like one in a million. Guess I ain’t lucky in the love department.”

Chastity glanced at her watch. “Time’s up.” 

She walked him outside. Chastity stood on tiptoes to kiss Dean softly on the cheek. “Good luck, officer. I have faith you’ll find Angel.”

Dean’s cheeks burned. He returned to the rowdy bachelor party table by the main stage. The guys wolf whistled, seeing the red lipstick stain on his cheek and his unruly hair. 

“Some guys got all the luck!” Victor bellowed.

“Guys, gotta go. I promised Sammy to pick him up from a party. It’s almost one.” Dean waved at his co-workers before they tried convincing him into staying. 

“See ya at church tomorrow, brotha and thanks for coming.” Benny shook hands with Dean.

Dean drove home in a daze. Just when he decided to stop searching for Angel tonight happened. Was this a sign of some sort for him not to give up yet. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Nah! All that destiny mumbo jumbo was for the birds. Dean decided to stop dwelling in the past and angelic one-night stands. Maybe he can hook up with one of the wedding guests tomorrow and life would return to normal.

Angel Ridge, North Dakota

“No offense Clarence but you gotta tell your old man. You’re four months along, right?” She counted fingers. “The immaculate conception occurred on Halloween night.”

Castiel rolled his eyes at Meg. She could be so exasperating but he cannot complain. The girl bought him prenatal vitamins and made sure he stayed away from caffeine and other stuff. The gang ate at a Japanese joint last weekend and Meg reminded Cas not to eat sushi. Castiel suffered as he witnessed his friends stuff sushi rolls down their gullets while he ate steamed dumplings. Balthazar and Gabriel asked why he abstained from eating sushi since it was in the top three of Cas’ favorite food. Meg answered that Cas suffered from food poisoning a few days earlier. The two boys stared at Castiel suspiciously but never said a word.

“Want a PB & J sandwich and some orange juice?” She asked Cas.

“Please, I’m famished.” Castiel massaged the small bump in his abdomen. He wore long and stretchy shirts and sweaters along with leggings and yoga pants. 

“Okay. After you hoover the sandwich I can get started on your hair. Those roots can be seen from outer space.” Meg chuckled. Cas flipped her.

“Did you get the ammonia free/herbal dye?”

“Yes, master.” Meg closed the bedroom door.

Castiel strolled over to a mirror that hung behind the closet door. He stood sideways and raised the paint splattered shirt. It looked like he swallowed a huge canteloupe. Soon he would really start showing, regardless of what he wore. He was better off telling Cain as soon as possible. Castiel gulped hard. Tears swam in his electric blue eyes. Cain would be extremely disappointed in him. Shoot nobody could be more dissatisfied than himself. 

Cas decided to keep the baby. He even started speaking to it at night and calling him or her Peanut. Would Cain urge him to give the baby up for adoption. More tears cascaded down his bronze cheek. He would die before being separated from his baby. No more stalling! Tonight, Castiel planned on telling Cain the truth. He saved close to a thousand dollars already, selling art at Missouri’s farmer’s market stand for the last three months. People started commissioning pieces from him. Two were almost finished and were being sold for one hundred bucks each. If Cain disowned Cas, he could rent a cheap apartment. Hopefully, the building manager won’t ask for ID.

By the time Meg returned with the snack, Cas stopped crying and he wiped his face. “Hey, I keep forgetting to ask how’s the morning sickness?” She popped a jalapeno chip in her mouth and downed it with cherry Coke.

“Thank God it stopped last week. Now it’s just fatigue, funky cravings and my feet are starting to swell.” Castiel wiggled his bare feet on the shaggy carpet in front of Meg’s twin bed.

“Let me go mix the dye in the bathroom.” She came out five minutes later with plastic gloves on, carrying the mixing bowl and brush. Meg motioned for Cas to sit at the desk by the window which she opened.

Castiel closed his eyes as Meg gently brushed lavender dye on his unruly locks. He relaxed and hummed “Hey Jude”. “I decided to tell my dad tonight.”

Meg froze. “Good for you. You can crash here for a couple of nights. In case things go haywire.” She resumed applying the dye.

Later that evening, Castiel finished setting the table for dinner. He prepared spaghetti and meatballs. Cain arrived home at seven thirty. Cas served two plates and poured water in glasses. Cain removed his gun belt and boots. He retrieved house slippers from the hall closet.

“Something smells really good, kiddo.” He entered the cozy dining room, smiling at his only child. He kissed his pride and joy on the top of the head. “Meg did a decent job on your hair. Girl’s got talent.”

“You must be wiped, dad. Sit down.” Castiel’s voice came out shaky. He felt nauseous suddenly. 

“What’s the special occasion? You usually nuke lasagna or whip up something easy.” Cain dunked freshly baked garlic bread in the tomato sauce. “This is damn good.” Castiel allowed his father to savor the meal before dropping the bomb.

After he left the dishes and utensils in the sink, Cas joined his father in the living room. Cain sat on his favorite recliner. “Wanna watch some Van Damme?” the sheriff asked.

Castiel’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He didn’t want an action movie to elevate his father’s testosterone levels. “Dad, there is something I must tell you.” Cas felt spaghetti rushing up his esophagus. 

“You look like Kermit the Frog, kiddo. What is it?” Cain unbuttoned his uniform’s sleeves to roll them up.

Castiel started sobbing uncontrollably. This was not how he planned things. Damn hormones! Cain stood up and joined his son on the couch. “What is it, kiddo? Something happen at school?” The sheriff held a shaking Castiel in his arms.

Cas decided this was the best moment to spill the beans. He swallowed hard. “I’m pregnant,” he murmured in between loud gasps.

“What?!” Cain ceased stroking his son’s back.

“You heard me. I’m four months pregnant.” Cas breathed in and out deeply, trying to stop the urge to vomit right there.

Cain released his son. “Please tell me you’re pulling my leg. Castiel, how could this happen? You’ve been on the pill for almost a year.”

“I wish it was a prank.” He sobbed one last time. “I’m so sorry, dad. Believe me I am more disappointed in myself than you will ever be. Sorry I won’t go to art school in Chicago as planned. Your son is destined to be manager of the Gas-N-Sip.”

Cain shook his head. “This can’t be happening. You are smarter than this.” He stopped looking at his son. Cain remained silent for a few minutes.

“Please dad say something!” Castiel rose from the couch on wobbly legs. 

“Who is the father? Some punk from school?!” Cain shouted, causing Castiel to wince.

Cas wiped snot from is nose with a sleeve from the cardigan sweater he wore. “I don’t know his name.” Mortification assaulted the teen.

“What?!” Cain looked more furious than Poseidon during a sea storm. “Castiel, please tell me you did not sleep with a fucking stranger on Halloween night!”

Cas stared at his baby bump while caressing it. He gnawed on his lower lip. “I slept with someone I met at Shooters.” 

“Damn it, my son is a whore. So, you open your damn legs to any Tom, Dick, or Harry you meet?!” Cain froze, realizing he had gone too far. He finally glanced at his son, who turned pale. The terrified boy clutched at his stomach. Upon closer inspection Cain noticed the baby bump. 

“I need to process all of this. Go to your room.” Cain swallowed hard. Castiel rushed to his bedroom.

The sheriff rummaged for a bottle of Jack Daniels in a kitchen cabinet. He has failed as a father. He did the best he could. Cain gulped a glass of JD as he sat on the recliner. He grabbed an 8x10 of beautiful Colette holding Castiel on the day they brought him home from the hospital. His son always behaved like an angel. He favored his mother in looks and temperament. 

Cain traced Colette’s face. “Oh sweetheart. What do I do now?” He knew he would never abandon his son. If Colette were alive, she would hold Castiel and tell him things would work out fine. She loved children and would be on board in being a grandparent. 

Suddenly, he heard retching sounds coming from the bathroom. He inhaled deeply before getting up from the recliner. The sight that greeted him broke his heart. Castiel knelt in front of the toilet, emptying his stomach. His face was so pale. 

He surprised his son by resting a cool hand towel over his forehead. Castiel stopped retching. “That’s it?” Cain inquired. Cas nodded weekly. The sheriff assisted his son in standing. “Come on. Rinse your mouth and change into pjs.”

Castiel changed into a long rock band t-shirt that reached his knees and boxers. His father entered the bedroom with a mug of hot tea and a dessert plate. “Only thing that calmed your mother’s traitorous stomach during pregnancy was ginger tea and crackers.” He placed the tea and crackers on the nightstand.

“Feeling better?” Cain settled next to Cas on the full-size bed. Castiel nodded.

“Sorry for going ape shit but you’re my baby, kiddo. It’s a lot to take in.” Cain cleared his throat.

“Sorry for being such a disappointment.” Castiel plucked a string from the checkered comforter.

“You can never disappoint me, kiddo. You’re so talented in art and are on top of your class.” Cain slid an arm around his son’s shoulders. “Me and your mom loved you more than anything as soon as the nurse placed you in our arms.”

“I love you, dad.” Castiel cried into his father’s shoulder.

Cain massaged the crying boy’s back. “Everything is going to be ok.” Cas held on tighter to his father.

“I gather you haven’t been seen by a doctor yet.”

“No, underage remember.” For the first time since discovering his pregnancy Castiel started to relax.

“Well first thing tomorrow morning I’m scheduling an appointment with your OB-GYN. We gotta make sure the little piglet is healthy.” Cain chuckled.

“Peanut,” Castiel whispered.

Cain laughed. “What?”

“I call him or her Peanut.” He smiled for the first time that evening.

“Alright…we gotta know how Peanut is doing.” 

“Thanks dad. I thought you were going to kick me out.” Castiel glanced at his dad.

“You’re the only thing I got left after Colette’s passing. I cannot lose you, too.” Cain kissed the top of his son’s head.

“Ditto,” Castiel murmured.

“Are you hiding the father’s identity, or you don’t really know?”

Cas panicked for a moment. All he knew about Cowboy was that he was a police officer. He barely read anything on the badge cause he bailed quickly after finding out. If Cain found out Cowboy was a cop, he’d comb all of North Dakota and its neighboring states for Cas’ baby daddy. Then he would castrate him before pressing statutory rape charges. Castiel shared most of the Halloween night happenings with his father. Cain listened and never screamed. “I promise that’s the only time I ever slept with someone.”

“Guess you learned quite a lesson.” Cain got out of the bed. “Drink the tea before it gets cold.”

“Night dad.”

“Good night, kiddo.” Cain turned off the light before closing the door.

For the first time since finding out he was expecting, Castiel slept most of the night. Well except for the three times he jumped out of bed to pee.

A week later, Cain accompanied his minor son to the doctor’s office. First Cas got bloodwork done and Dr. Kline asked him a bunch of questions. She prescribed different prenatal vitamins from the ones he currently took. Dr. Kline also recommended for Castiel to do yoga and handed him a list with foods pregnant people should and should not eat. 

“Cathy is taking you to the ultrasound room. We’re going to see how baby is developing.” Cain thanked the pretty young doctor.

Cathy entered to escort father and son to the ultrasound room. She helped Castiel settle on the examining table. “The doctor will be in shortly.” She smiled at the teenager and nodded at Cain.

Five minutes later, Dr. Kline entered. “The gel is a bit cold at first. Lift up your shirt please.” She sat on the side adjacent to the ultrasound machine. Cain stood on the opposite side. 

Castiel concentrated on a koala drawing in the wall in front of him. Cathy already left the machine set up with Castiel’s information. The doctor dragged the wand over Cas’ stomach. She raised the volume. As soon as the first heartbeat was heard, Cain held his son’s hand.

“That’s Peanut, kiddo.” The sheriff fought tears from falling.

Castiel held on tight to his father’s hand. He finally looked at the screen which resembled a Jackson Pollock painting. Dr. Kline pointed at the baby’s head. “Here’s your baby.” She tilted her head, studying the image. She smiled, listening to the heartbeat.

“Castiel, you’re not carrying one peanut. There are two little humans in there.” She pointed at two different spots on the screen. Now Cas could clearly see the two little heads and remainder of their developing bodies. The twins were in separate sacs. “There are two heartbeats.”

“Oh my God!” Castiel freaked out. One kid was expensive and now he is pregnant with twins! Cain noticed his son was close to hyperventilating. 

He combed fingers through Cas’ lavender hair. “Relax, freaking out won’t help the little peanuts.” He turned to the doctor. “When can we find out the genders?”

“I want to see Castiel in three weeks. In the next ultrasound we’ll know for sure.” She wiped the gel from Castiel’s abdomen. The teenager pulled the t-shirt down. Dr. Kline excused herself. Cain helped Castiel get off the examining table. 

The boy’s stomach resembled a basketball in his 17th week. Now it made sense why. He was going to be grandfather to two little peanuts. Castiel still seemed shaken. It was too much to take in. 

“Why don’t we hit Whole Foods and get some organic chicken? I’ll bake it and grill some corn.”

“Sounds good.”

Castiel hugged his father. He thanked God for giving him a loving and understanding father. He should never have doubted his dad.


	5. Chapter 5

Late May

Cain, Missouri, and Cas’s friends surprised the expecting teen with a baby shower. When he first discovered his pregnancy, Castiel believed no one would help him and his father would disown him. Boy had he been wrong. Dad accompanied him to every doctor’s appointment and gathered Cas’ closest friends to turn the guestroom into the nursery.

Castiel cried non-stop for almost an entire hour after the nursery unveiling. Cain and Missouri arranged for a surprise baby shower where the nursery debut happened. Balthy and Gabe assisted Cain in building two identical cribs from scratch. No wonder the boys showed up at school with cuts and scrapes on their arms and hands. 

The cribs were made of sturdy birch wood painted white. The bedding and crib sheets were of aqua and orange stripes. Both cribs stood next to each other in front of a large wall. Cas cried more upon seeing the art on the wall: blue jays, bumble bees, and butterflies flew around a large tree with colorful leaves springing from the branches. A family of purple, blue and pink owls sat on the top branches. 

Castiel swallowed hard. “Who?” Intense emotions robbed the teen of speech.

Meg and Ian, who surprised Cas with an appearance at the baby shower raised their hands. The feisty brunette wiped a traitorous tear from a cheek. Meg always showed a brave and tough front to the world, but Cas was her exception. Castiel barreled into his best friend. “I love you so much,” he whispered into her ear as he clung to her.

“Ditto,” she said before kissing the tip of his nose.

Cas turned to Ian. “You didn’t have to do this.”

The soccer player blushed profusely while scratching the back of his neck. “You helped me big time with the history project.”

“We were partners.” Castiel hugged the taller boy.

Ian shrugged. “True but you typed the entire thing cos I had the semifinal match.”

“Which you won!” Castiel briefly held Ian’s hand. He approached the cribs. “Look at the baby owls!” He enthusiastically turned on a mobile hanging over one of the cribs. It played the “Five Little Owls” nursery rhyme. 

“Come over here, kiddo.” Cain opened the blinds. The nursery looked more beautiful with sunrays entering the spacious chamber. Cas’ eyes took in a large changing table that matched a comfortable, plush recliner set in a corner by the window. “Take a seat.”

Castiel set his butt comfortably on the grey recliner. He sighed in contentment. The teen clearly pictured himself rocking the twins to sleep and feeding them their bottles right there. “Feels like sitting on a cloud.”

“I am so glad, sugar.” Missouri stood next to Cas.

“Thank you so much.” Castiel kissed her closest hand. More tears flowed down his cheeks. “Thank you all so very much. I don’t deserve this.”

“You deserve so much more, Cassie.” Balthy knelt in front of his friend. “Your grades haven’t suffered even though you’re preggers and you continue creating art pieces to sell at the farmers market.”

“And those art pieces sell like hot cakes,” Gabe chirped in. “We’re so proud of you, buddy.” 

Cain helped his son get on his feet. “One final surprise…ok?” Castiel nodded and followed his dad to the door. A white towel hung over something. Meg released the towel. “Tada!”

Castiel reverently traced the bumble bee frame of the first sonogram. The second frame was covered in baby owls and held the ultrasound which revealed the twins’ sex. Below that on a blue jay frame held the most recent sonogram in which the peanuts were almost formed completely. It took place at the beginning of his seventh month.

“I love you all very much and thank you.” Castiel wiped his bloodshot and puffy eyes.

“What are we waiting for! Food and cake wait for all!” Gabe motioned for everyone to leave the nursery.

Missouri outdid herself with a mouthwatering lasagna. Castiel hoovered two thick slices as well as two pieces of decadent white chocolate cake courtesy of Gabriel’s dad. Mr. Milton owned a bakery in the downtown area. 

After he opened a ton of gifts, Castiel thanked everyone. His friends brought the presents into the nursery. Missouri and Cain stepped outside to drink tea at the front porch. Meg massaged Castiel’s swollen feet as the three boys played video games.

“Geez Clarence. These babies remind me of about to pop baked potatoes.” She scrunched her nose playfully. The pregnant teen gently kicked her hand.

“They hurt like crazy at night and don’t get me started on the back pain.” Castiel sighed as Meg massaged the sole of his right foot.”

“A little less than two months to go, Cassie!” Balthy bellowed from the floor.

“Don’t know how you do it, man.” Gabriel said before stuffing his mouth with a chunk of cake.

“With help from you guys and dad.” Cas smiled brightly. “Seriously I wouldn’t have survived without all of you.”

“Hey, I forgot something,” Ian piped in. Castiel arched an ebony brow. “My dad wants to commission an art piece from you.”

“Seriously?!” Dick Roman owned several businesses in Angel Ridge, including an up and coming art gallery. 

“He loved the cowboy piece that won you the state art contest and wants for you to create it but on a 6-foot canvas.”

The tips of Castiel’s ears burned. God, if they only knew who the cowboy was. Cas had to admit the final product turned out to be his best artwork. The cowboy leaned against the outside of a sheriff’s office, gazing wistfully at a cerulean sky while holding an onyx and cobalt feather. Ms. Barnes gave Castiel an A+ for the project and entered the piece in the state art contest. Cas won $500 dollars for winning first place.

“Hello! Earth to space boy!” Meg waved a hand in front of his face.

“Sorry! Yeah, I would be honored, but I can’t until after the twins arrive.” Castiel bit his bottom lip nervously.

“No problem. Let me know when the two of you can meet. Dad wants to display the new cowboy piece at the gallery.”

“That’s freaking amazing, Cassie!” Balthy congratulated his friend.

“Eat your heart out Picasso!” Gabe yelled.

“Keep it down!” Cain bellowed from the porch. The kids laughed.

The friends watched “To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything Julie Newmar”. Cas loved the film and Chi Chi Rodriguez. After the movie ended, everyone said their goodbyes. Ian stayed behind helping Cain clean up. Castiel almost fell asleep on Cain’s favorite recliner. Ian did not want to disturb the papa to be. Cas opened his eyes and yawned.

“Wanted to say bye.” Ian licked his lower plump lip. He knelt next to the recliner.

“Thanks for everything. I can’t believe your dad wants to display my art at the gallery.” 

“He thinks you are extremely talented.” 

The peanuts chose that exact moment to play soccer. “Oomph,” Castiel covered the sides of his watermelon sized stomach. 

“Everything ok?” a concerned Ian inquired.

Castiel grinned and nodded. “The peanuts are kicking up a storm.” Ian stared at his huge abdomen. “Wanna see?” Cas grabbed one of his hands and placed it where Peanut #1 kicked like crazy. 

Ian’s eyes became huge. “This one wants to be the next Ronaldo.” 

The urge to pee assaulted Cas. “Shit! I gotta drain the dragon.”

Ian helped him stand. “You look good with your natural hair, but I miss when you used to dye it.”

Castiel felt his cheeks burning. “Doctors say it’s ok to use certain hair dyes during pregnancy, but I stopped just in case. Won’t do anything to hurt my little ones.” He softly patted his stomach. “Oi vey I really gotta go!”

“See you Monday at school!” Ian yelled on his way out.

The school year finally ended. Cas came close to finishing the fourth semester at home but prevailed. Cain dropped him off in the mornings and one of his friends drove him home. Ian, Balthy and Gabe took turns carrying books for him in between classes. Castiel wanted to do something special for his friends on the 4th of July. Angel Ridge annually hosted a picnic and fireworks display at Elysian Fields Park. Cas invited his friends to attend with the condition that he prepared the food and provided beverages. The teen made potato salad, fried chicken, and procured chips, pie, and soda. Cain carried everything to the SUV and helped his son settle comfortably in the shotgun seat. Now that Cas only had three weeks to go the sheriff wrestled with the seat belt. It barely clinched over Castiel’s enormous stomach. 

Everyone met under a large maple tree that provided much needed shade on a scorcher of a 4th of July. Gabe and Balthazar already settled a blanket over the grass. “This is a perfect spot to watch the fireworks,” Meg said. She started taking food out of the wicker basket. Cain and Ian assisted Castiel in sitting against the tree.

“Comfortable, kiddo?” Cain asked. His son nodded. Castiel closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze that soothed his skin a little. He cringed a little and held his stomach. The twins were rowdy today. Now he felt pain at the bottom of his abdomen. The peanuts were not due for three more weeks. Castiel prayed he just suffered from gas. That is what he gets for sneaking in Flaming Cheetos and eating some this morning.

“Want some water, Clarence?” Meg offered him a bottle. Castiel opened the cap and sipped a bit.

His friends entertained him with funny end of the school year stories. Castiel enjoyed watching a little girl fly a kite nearby. Missouri joined them. Cas noticed recently that his dad and Missouri started hanging out more than usual. He smiled. It was about time Cain started dating. Mama had been gone for almost seven years and the man deserved a companion. 

Castiel felt like crying. He deserved a companion also. Thoughts of cowboy assailed him. He should be at Cas’ side during the birth. Now he would be without the babies’ father. The pain returned with a vengeance. Cas glanced at his watch to start counting contractions. Like it or not he was going into labor. He did not want to frazzle anyone yet. 

Missouri served him a plate of fried chicken and potato salad. He managed to eat half. The group watched a local band play classic rock songs. The fireworks display was scheduled to start in half an hour. The pain became unbearable. Castiel gazed at his watch for like a millionth time. The contractions were coming now at five-minute intervals for almost two hours. 

He tapped Cain on the shoulder. Speaking became even hard now. Castiel breathed in and out. “What is it, kiddo?”

“It’s time,” Castiel muttered in between bouts of horrendous contractions.

“Yeah, the fireworks are about to start.” Cain grinned. 

“No! I’m going into labor. Contractions started almost two hours ago and now they come every five minutes.” Sweat covered his face. He clenched his teeth while holding his protruding abdomen.

“Oh my God!” Cain swiftly rose and Ian came to help. The two of them managed to stand Castiel, who whimpered in pain. Cain carried his son to the SUV. Ian drove while father helped his son in the backseat.

“Call Dr. Kline,” Castiel barely managed to tell Cain. The sheriff nodded.

The others followed in Balthazar’s Prius with Missouri behind them in her VW Beetle. They arrived twenty minutes later at the hospital. Luckily, Dr. Kline did not go out of town for the holiday. She met them at the maternity/pediatric ward. She asked Cas, who he wanted to be at his side during the c-section. He fervently answered, “Dad and Meg.” Usually only one person was allowed in the operating room for a c-section, but Dr. Kline held a soft spot for Castiel, so she acquiesced. 

Castiel got prepped for surgery. Meg kissed him on the forehead. Right before a nurse wheeled him into the operating room. Cas asked for Cain. The sheriff held his only child’s hand. He massaged Cas’ wild ebony hair. “Collette is looking out for you and the peanuts.” He kissed Castiel on the top of the head. “In no time the little ones will be here.” Cas nodded.

The teens and Missouri anxiously waited for any news. The clock in the waiting room ticked slower than a snail on ganja. Boring news played on the TV. Missouri invited them to the next-door Starbucks to kill time. They returned an hour later. 

“What’s taking so damn long? They just cut Cassie open to take out the little tykes.” Gabriel paced across the waiting room.

“It’s twins, boy. It ain’t as easy as you think.” Missouri rolled her eyes.

Half an hour later, Meg appeared from double doors. “They’re here! Cas is in recovery.”

Gabriel and Balthy embraced her. “Thank God,” Missouri said.

“When can we see them?” Ian asked.

“Cain will come and get us.” Meg could not believe Clarence was a daddy to the two most beautiful babies in the entire universe. 

The group watched fireworks on the television. Cain finally showed up around midnight. “Congratulations, grandpa!” Missouri hugged the sheriff, who enthusiastically reciprocated.

“Can we see them now?” Gabe asked.

“Only for ten minutes,” Cain responded. He cried so much but due to joy. Those munchkins already had him wrapped around their tiny pinkies. 

The group silently followed the sheriff to the private room Castiel now slept in. Two stainless steel bassinets stood near the bed. A tired Castiel held both babies in his arms. He hummed a lullaby to the newborns that were close to sleeping. 

“Goodness gracious, that beauty is the spitting image of his papa,” Missouri complimented the new father. 

“Missouri and everyone meet Emmanuelle James.” Castiel gingerly kissed the top of his mini-me’s head. Emmanuelle had a full head of ebony hair and he stared at his father with electric blue eyes.

“Sugar, may I hold this precious treasure?” Missouri asked.

“Of course,” Castiel gently handed his first born to Missouri.

Gabriel and Balthy stood to the left side of the bed. “Wow! This one’s eyes are gonna be different colors. The left one is a much darker shade of blue than the right.”

“Yes, Gabriel. He has heterochromia,” Cain explained.

“Cool like Mila Kunis,” Ian piped in.

Castiel gazed tenderly at his youngest twin. The newborn’s hair reminded him of burned gold and freckles adorned his tiny face. Cas would bet anything that his baby will have one electric blue eye and an apple green one. He inherited both of his daddy’s features. A tear slipped down Castiel’s face. How he wished for Cowboy to be here at the birth of his sons. 

“Don’t keep us in suspense. What is this little heart breaker’s name?” Balthy asked.

Castiel smiled whimsically at the yawning baby. “Everyone, meet Jackson Alexander.”

Missouri handed Emmanuelle back to the tired daddy. Cas held his precious sons in his arms. He smiled fondly at them, promising them inwardly to be the best father to them. They won’t ever ask for another parent because Cas planned on loving and caring for them for two parents instead of one. 

“Welcome to the Knight Family…Manny and Jack.”


	6. Chapter 6

A Little Over Three Years Later…

Dean’s right knee bounced up and down incessantly as he bit a cuticle. He waited for a job interview with Sheriff Knight of the Angel Ridge Sheriff’s Department. He already met with an HR rep, who collected Dean’s application, resume, 3 reference letters, social security card and birth certificate. Things turned sour over at SFPD due to huge budget cuts. Dean’s head rolled along with four other rookie cops. Fortunately, Captain Singer knew Dean since the Winchester crawled. Bobby and John were best friends. So, Singer recommended Dean for a deputy opening at the ARSD. He wrote a sterling letter of recommendation on Dean’s behalf to Sheriff Knight. The man rapidly e-mailed Dean for an interview.

A brawny man with a buzzcut exited the interrogation room. He nodded at Dean and wished him luck. Sheriff Knight opened the door. “Dean Winchester?”

Dean wiped clammy hands over khaki pants, quickly eyeballing the intimidating officer. He swiftly stood up and headed to the distinguished middle-aged man. Knight offered a hand along with a friendly smile. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. After introductions were made, the sheriff motioned for Dean to sit across from him at the interrogation table. The sheriff briefly stared at Dean with a furrowed brow. “You look familiar.” Dean shrugged both shoulders while shaking his head.

The older man cleared his throat. “Captain Singer wrote quite the recommendation letter, son.” Knight’s intense blue eyes scanned across the letter and then at Dean’s resume. “You volunteer a lot for disadvantaged youth groups. That is good. This department needs young blood that is willing to make a difference with the town’s young ones.”

Dean swallowed hard. “Yes, sir.”

“Your academy instructors also hold you in high regard.” Knight waved additional recommendation letters.

He went on to ask Dean rudimentary job interview questions. He concluded by asking Dean if he is willing to relocate from Sioux Falls. Dean immediately answered yes. Sammy started law school a few weeks ago over at Stanford. The sasquatch ended up receiving a full scholarship for the prestigious university. He spoke to Sam about a possible move to Angel Ridge and his baby brother enthusiastically spurred Dean on to apply for the deputy position. And of course, he finished the Skype conversation by nagging his big brother to finally start dating and give love a chance. 

Dean lived the life of a celibate monk for almost an entire year after the unforgettable Halloween night. He caved one night after an excruciating day at work. Dean visited a gay club at a neighboring city. He searched for dark haired twinks with blue eyes. After downing two beers, the Winchester zeroed in on a poor Angel replica. They danced for a while before the twink led Dean to a back alley. The guy blew Dean. Little Dean wasn’t too cooperative. He closed tired eyes, imaging a pair of plump pink lips wrapped around his cock. It took him double the time to finally come. The disillusioned twink left Dean with his dick hanging out of his jeans in the chilly autumn night.

Dean threw up as soon as he tucked Little Dean. He felt disgusting like he two timed Angel. God, why couldn’t he forget the blue-eyed beauty? It had been almost an entire year since the one-night stand. The Winchester never got the nerve to seek another one-night stand after the back-alley fiasco. 

Sam hated seeing his big brother lonely. He wanted Dean to find someone special to spend the rest of his life with. Angel seemed like a distant memory that plagued Dean years after their one-night stand.

Maybe moving to Angel Ridge meant Dean could embark a journey of life changes that included finding that special someone. He turned 25 that January damn it! Dean could not afford to let life fly by and leave him in the dust.

Just as Sheriff Knight shook hands with Dean, a small Tasmanian Devil crashed into the older man’s legs. “Gramps, look what Aunty Meg got me!” The sheriff observed Meg waving at him before opening the glass doors. She helped Cas with the boys tremendously. He took Jack today for a haircut. Manny loathed visiting the establishment. Last time Castiel dragged his mini-me kicking and screaming. 

Knight knelt to be at eye level with the munchkin. “Is that what I think it is?” His grandson Manny handed him a teddy bear.

“Yep, the King!” the adorable blue-eyed toddler jumped up and down.

“Elvis is the best,” Dean piped in.

Manny glanced at the stranger. “Who are ya?”

“Officer Winchester meet my grandson Manny. He discovered Elvis and that is all he talks about. My poor son is learning all the King’s greatest hits. Instead of story time it’s Elvis sing a long at the Knight household.”

Dean chuckled. He also knelt by the toddler. “You got great taste, Manny.” Goose bumps erupted through Dean’s entire body. Up close the kid’s large eyes reminded him of Angel, but it couldn’t be. Dean cursed inwardly. He’d been doing friggin’ good on the Angel front, barely thinking of the one that got away for quite some time. 

“I like your necklace,” Manny traced the horned pendant hanging from a leather cord. Sammy gifted the exotic piece of jewelry to Dean for his 12th birthday. The oldest Winchester believed the talisman brought him luck; hence why he wore it for the interview.

Manny grabbed Cain’s hand. “Hurry gramps. Papa is making ‘ghetti.”

The sheriff stood. “Oh no we cannot miss ‘ghetti night.” The toddler started dragging his grandpa. Dean chuckled.

“Sorry Officer Winchester…grandpa duty calls. There is one more candidate scheduled for an interview tomorrow. You should hear from me the day after.” Both men shook hands.

“Thanks for granting the interview, sir.” Dean turned to Manny, “Take care of the King.”

Manny laughed. He held the Elvis teddy bear close to his chest. “Hi King!”

An anxious Dean never let go of his cell for the next two days. The sheriff kept true to his word and called the Winchester with great news. Dean was now the newest member of the ARSD. He started in four days. Dean packed most of his stuff in less than a day. Sammy congratulated his brother and could not wait to fly to North Dakota. The sheriff’s secretary Mildred found a spacious one-bedroom apartment near the sheriff department. When Dean started Baby’s engine for the last time in Sioux Falls, a strange sensation filled his whole body. The Winchester knew many changes were ahead for him and he planned on welcoming them with wide open arms.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Dean’s first week as a sheriff’s deputy flowed like a calm stream of water. The sheriff turned out to be easy going but truly dedicated to the law. Angel Ridge seemed to be an idyllic town with an extremely low crime rate. The most excitement Dean went through is a possum sneaking into Mr. Turner’s attic and chewing at the alarm system wiring, causing it to go off at two in the morning Thursday. Dean almost suffered a heart attack after pointing a lit flashlight, catching the hissy and furry robber. He hated the marsupials with a passion.

Saturday happened to be his first day off and Dean enthusiastically looked forward to it. He drove Baby to the town center. The deputy eyed Huffle Puff Bakery earlier in the week. He fervently hoped the establishment sold pie. As soon as he entered the bright bakery, a cheerful redhead greeted him. “Welcome to Huffle Puff, deputy!”

Dean arched a tawny brow. “Small town.” The perky employee asked Dean what tickled his fancy. “Oh, Charlie Bradbury, proud owner of Huffle Puff.” They shook hands. She eyed him suspiciously. “I swear I know you from somewhere.”

The green-eyed man shook his head. “Dean Winchester…proud Gryffindor.” He winked at the cool chick. Something told him they’ll become good friends.

“I already like you, Freckles. What will it be?” She wiped the formica counter. Dean appreciatively eyed the baked goods on display. He drooled glancing at the pies. 

“Feel like I died and went to Pie Heaven.” 

Charlie poured a cup of Joe and handed it to the off-duty deputy. “How about I choose for today?”

“Hit me, Red!” Dean sipped the strong and hot coffee. He sighed his appreciation.

Charlie set a plate with a thick slice of pecan pie. Dean moaned obscenely as he savored the first bite. “This is friggin’ good.” He closed his eyes. A new customer entered the bakery. Charlie laughed. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

Charlie and Dean got to know each other while Dean ate a slice of Huckleberry pie. She invited the Winchester to her upcoming LARPING event. The redhead already pictured the town newbie as her new handmaiden. 

Dean headed to the grocery store next. When he finished storing the bags in the parking lot, he observed a curvy brunette with long hair. The woman gazed at the motor of a red Jeep. “What seems to be the problem?”

The woman jumped. Her eyes raked his entire body appreciatively. “Jeep won’t start.”

“Mind if I take a look?” 

“Be my guest.” She made room for him. 

Dean instantly noticed the corrosion over the battery. “How old is the battery?”

The brunette chewed her lower lip. “Ugh like four or five years ago.”

“Batteries tend to last three.”

“Oh, let me call AAA.” She pulled a cell from a gym bag. The brunette donned black yoga pants and a tight pink tank top. 

“How about I drive you over to the auto parts place and you buy a new battery?”

“I don’t know.” 

Dean jogged to Baby and retrieved his badge. He returned to yoga chick. Dean flashed the badge. Her dark eyes lit up. “You are the new deputy!” 

The Winchester smiled at her. “Dean Winchester at your service.” He saluted.

She giggled before offering her hand. “Lisa Braeden…I own the yoga studio across the street.”

Dean smirked. Now the outfit made perfect sense. “Well Lisa, want to hit the auto parts place?”

“Definitely”

An hour later Lisa started the ignition. Dean closed the hood. “How can I make it up to you, Deputy Winchester?”

Dean chuckled. “Just part of my job, Ms. Braeden.”

“Let me treat you to dinner tonight. There’s a new Thai place called the Lotus Garden.” She smiled warmly.

Dean hesitated for a moment. Sammy kept haranguing him to finally start dating. What the hell?! Lisa seemed nice and was easy on the eyes. She must be bendy if she taught yoga daily. “I’d really like that, Lisa.”

“Great it’s a date!” Lisa asked him for his phone, so she could enter her digits. “Meet there at 8?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean watched her drive out of the parking lot. Shit he was going on a date after four years! His life definitely started changing since he got hired and moved to Angel Ridge.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Castiel fretted over what to wear on his date with Ian that night. Cain convinced his son to finally start living. The peanuts were three and scheduled to start pre-school next week, presenting Cas time to take accounting and business classes at the community college. Dick Roman offered Castiel the job of art gallery manager several months ago under the condition that he obtain a business degree. The twenty-year old happily accepted the offer. Cas continued creating art pieces that he sold at the farmers market. Also, he was scheduled to unveil the accompanying piece to “Cowboy” next Saturday night at the gallery.

Ian remained one of Cas’ closest friends through the years. He felt more than friendly feelings towards the artist but never shared them with Castiel. Everyone with a decent pair of eyes could see that. Cas’ dad and friends encouraged him to ask Ian out. The blue-eyed cutie hesitated all this time because he did not want to ruin their friendship. It meant the world to Castiel, but he unwillingly agreed that life passed by in a frenzied fury, and he hated the thought of spending it alone. The boys needed another dependable father figure down the road.

So, Castiel grew a pair and finally asked Ian out the previous night while he sold an art piece to a renowned art connoisseur from a neighboring state. Ian tended to accompany Cas in the evenings until closing time. The youngest Roman studied sports medicine at the university and lived in an apartment near campus. 

Ian placed the “Sorry We’re Closed” sign and locked the front door. Cas swallowed hard. “Hey, I got the boys Lilo & Stitch! I know Manny is gonna love it.”

“Thanks, Ian.” Castiel felt his cheeks burning. He developed a crush on Ian in freshman year. So, it shouldn’t be hard to ask him out. “Uhm…I was wondering if you would like to try the new Thai place tomorrow night.” 

“Hell yeah! Want me to pick up Meg?” Ian hopped on the counter.

Castiel blushed harder. “Actually, I thought about it being just the two of us.”

Ian widened his hazel eyes. “Like a date?”

“Yes, if you want to that is.” Castiel placed the credit card receipts in a bag to be stored in a safe inside Dick’s office.

“Does Pinocchio have wooden balls?!” Ian joined him behind the counter.

Castiel tilted his head to the side. “I guess.”

“Yeah, I’d love to go out with you!” Ian kissed him on the cheek.

“Good, how about we meet at seven outside of Lotus Garden?” Cas suggested. 

“Can’t wait!” 

Castiel settled on a navy Henley, black jeans, and blue Converse. Earlier in the day he dyed the tips of his ebony locks purple. Cain told his son he looked great. Manny and Jack waited for their dad in their room. The twins now slept in bunk beds. Castiel felt unease when the peanuts suggested the type of bed they wanted. Manny the most adventurous of his sons had his way. The little dynamo climbed the bed’s ladder like a spider monkey, but under an adult’s supervision.

Jack slept in the downstairs bunk with his beloved stuffed snake, Oscar. From both of his boys, Jackson Alexander was a true angel: shy and always stayed out of trouble. Castiel tucked his son in and kissed Jack on the forehead. Both peanuts were tired after an excursion to the zoo. They awed at the koalas and giraffes. 

“Papa is going out with a friend tonight. So, be good for Gramps.” Jack nodded and cuddled Oscar to his chest.

Castiel stood and repeated the same actions with Manny. “Good night, Peanuts.”

“Papa, you forgot!” Manny yelled from the top bunk. He held on tight to King.

Cas rolled his eyes. How long will this Elvis phase last? He smiled at his first born. Castiel crossed the room to stand by the bunk bed. 

Baby let me be your lovin' teddy bear  
put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere  
oh let me be (oh let him be)

Manny took over, “Your teddy bear!”

Cas continued. “I don't wanna be a tiger  
'cause tigers play too rough  
I don't wanna be a lion  
'cause lions ain't the kind you love enough

Manny roared before allowing his papa to resume. 

Just wanna be your teddy bear  
put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere  
oh let me be (oh let him be)  
your teddy bear

Baby let me be around you every night  
run your fingers through my hair and cuddle me real tight  
oh let me be (oh let him be)  
your teddy bear

I don't wanna be a tiger  
'cause tigers play too rough  
I don't wanna be a lion  
'cause lions ain't the kind you love enough

Just wanna be your teddy bear  
put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere  
oh let me be (oh let him be)  
your teddy bear

Oh, let me be (oh let him be)  
(your teddy bear)  
I just wanna be your teddy bear

Jack applauded from the bottom bunk. Castiel tickled his baby. The tawny haired toddler laughed. “Stop, papa!”

“Ok papa has to go now. Sleep tight and don’t let the bed bugs bite.” He turned on an owl night light and left the door ajar. Cain wished his son luck.

Ian looked good in a black button down and dark jeans. Black boots and a matching leather jacket comprised the outfit. Castiel felt a barrage of nerves, but as the dinner progressed, they fizzled. It turned out to be a normal outing except Meg, Gabe nor Balthy were present. Cas loved the egg rolls and shrimp Pad Thai. The guys shared mango sticky rice for dessert. Ian suggested a stroll at the botanical gardens. Castiel enthusiastically accepted.

Just as Ian drove his silver Charger out of the parking lot a black ’67 Impala entered. Dean and Lisa chatted amicably during the delicious meal. The Winchester decided he dug Thai food. Lisa paid for the food as a thank you for Dean installing the new battery in her Jeep. After the Lotus Garden she treated him to a slice of cherry pie at Huffle Puff. 

Dean walked Lisa to the Jeep. “I had a really nice time tonight, Deputy Winchester.” The yoga instructor traced the collar of his blue and black plaid shirt. 

“Me too.” Dean debated whether to kiss her or not. Lisa made the decision. She rose on tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

“Good night, deputy.” She smiled.

“Night”. 

Dean drove home. He sighed in relief. His first date in years turned out decent. Lisa asked him earlier if he wanted to attend some shindig at Roman’s Art Gallery next Saturday. It was not Dean’s thing but what the hell. He agreed to accompany her. 

Meanwhile, at the botanical gardens Castiel and Ian stood at a wooden bridge. They watched koi fish swim in a man-made lake thanks to light provided by a full moon. Cas loved walking through the gardens in daylight. The beautiful and lush cherry blossom trees inspired his art projects. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Ian asked.

“Very much…thank you.” Castiel blushed again. Damn it!

He gazed at Ian, who already looked at him fondly. Cas nervously licked his lips. Ian gently cupped his cheeks and leaned down a little. He stood two inches over Castiel. Their lips met. Cas held Ian’s hips. Geez it had been so long since he touched someone like this. He closed his eyes and savored the kiss. Ian released him. He did not wish to rush things. Everyone knew Castiel carried a torch for the twins’ father, whoever the guy was. At least Cas showed he wanted to move on by asking him out.

They held hands walking to the Charger. Castiel congratulated himself on moving on. Ian told Cas he would help him set up for the exhibition next Saturday. Castiel thanked him.  
That night Cas tossed and turned. He dreamed of Cowboy. The peanuts’ dad wore the exact Halloween costume. “Replacing me, Angel?”

“I am so lonely, and you never came.” A tear slipped down dream Cas’ cheek. “Please forgive me.”

Cowboy lightly traced Castiel’s jaw. His face blurred, scaring Cas. Cowboy turned into sand. “Nooo!”

Castiel woke up drenched in sweat. He blinked and looked at the digital alarm clock on his nightstand. It was only three am. Desperation assailed the artist. He grabbed the keys to his 2012 KIA Sorento. The young father went to his boys’ room to make sure they slept. Once he was sure, he silently left the house. The boys were safe with Gramps sleeping two doors down.

He drove through empty streets. Cas arrived at the gallery. His hands shook as he unlocked the front door. He quickly turned on the lights before setting off the alarm. The artist scurried to a large wall that showcased his masterpiece, “the Cowboy”. Dick Roman commissioned the 6’ x 12’ piece and paid a decent amount for it. Everyone that visited the gallery complimented this painting the most. Castiel traced Cowboy’s plump lower lip with shaky fingers.

“Why can’t you let me move on? It has been almost four years.” Castiel fought tears. He cried a river during his pregnancy and the first four months of being a father, but not anymore. Now that he was older Cas realized Cowboy gifted him with the best presents ever, but their paths would never cross again. He had to start living life once and for all. Maybe Ian was the one, or someone else that destiny would place in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! Next chapter is the moment we all have been waiting for. :) xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel sold the last of the Disney canvases the Saturday afternoon of the much-anticipated art exhibition at the farmers market. Missouri embraced her soon to be stepson warmly. Cain grew a pair and asked her out two years ago. Castiel loved them together. His dad deserved to be in love with a kick ass woman, who adored him right back. The peanuts called Missouri Gammy. 

“Nervous about tonight, sugar?” Cas helped her fold a table used to display her banana nut bread, organic cookies, and dream catchers. Castiel sold his art pieces in a stand adjacent to hers. 

Castiel nodded his answer. He loathed speaking in public, but tonight he had to suck it up. Roman paid the up and coming artist a pretty penny for the new piece to be unveiled tonight. The public in attendance always relished listening to the story behind the creation. Dick came up with the idea of everyone wearing masks this evening. Cas felt a bit of relief knowing half of his face would be covered while he faced at least one hundred guests. 

“Everyone present at the exhibition loves and admires you and I know your newest creation will outdo the cowboy piece.” She left a couple of sweet treats for her babies.

“Papa!” Jack crashed into Castiel’s knees. The proud father caressed his baby’s freckled cheek. “Ana painted me. I am a ladybug!”

“The cutest ladybug in the planet.” Cas knelt in front of Jack.

“Roar!” Manny joined his family. “Ana made me a tiger!” 

“Hi, Cas.” Ian walked after Manny. 

“And what are you supposed to be?” Castiel asked playfully.

“A cat.” 

“You gotta act like the animal!” Manny patted Ian’s knees.

Ian cringed but obeyed the three-year-old. “Meow”

The toddlers laughed. Missouri shook her head. “Babies, I gotcha a little something.” The boys ran to her.

She handed Manny a mini pecan pie and Jack a chocolate nougat bar. The kids kissed her and simultaneously said, “Thanks Gammy!”

“You are quite welcome. Sit here to enjoy your treats.” She finished packing Tupperware and folding a few chairs.

“Thank you so much for keeping the peanuts occupied while I worked.” Castiel folded the last table. Ian started putting down the tent. 

“I love those kids. Although if I sing Jailhouse Rock one more time, I won’t be responsible for my actions.” 

Castiel laughed. “Praying for the Elvis phase to come to an end real soon.”

“We on for tonight?” Ian scratched the back of his neck.

Cas blushed. “Yes, pick me up at seven?”

They both agreed to not be exclusive but decided to be each other’s date for the exhibition. Castiel never wished to bring men into his peanuts’ lives until the relationship became serious. Manny and Jack knew Ian all their lives and considered him an uncle like Gabe and Balthy. Plus, Cas hasn’t shared that they were kind of dating to his babies.

“Great and after the exhibit dinner at Giardomo’s.” 

Ian helped Missouri store the stand items in her RAV4. She kissed the kids bye and told the adults she would be seeing them tonight.

“No more nerves, sweetheart. The unveiling will be a smash.” She released Cas’ hand.

Ian and Cas carried everything to the KIA and then returned for the kids at Ana’s stand. She gifted Castiel with a jar of organic honey. “Cannot wait for the unveiling, Cas. I bet it will top Cowboy.”

“Thanks.”

Manny asked Ian to carry him on his shoulders. Once he was up, he roared at the people they passed. Jack blew at a wand, creating bubbles that his big brother popped with both hands.

Meanwhile, Dean closed the trunk of the Impala in the farmer market’s parking lot. He bought raspberries and honey that would go great with home made waffles he planned on making tomorrow morning. 

He settled on the driver’s side and slipped on a pair of aviators. The sun battered North Dakota that afternoon. Childish laughter captured his full attention. The deputy’s hand froze starting the ignition. The Elvis kid from the sheriff’s station laughed as he popped bubbles another toddler blew his way.

Shock robbed Dean of breath. A good-looking dude held Knight’s grandkid on broad shoulders but the man opening an SUV knocked him on his ass, well if he wasn’t already sitting. Never in a million years did Dean think he would ever lay eyes on Angel again. 

Baby’s parked position happened to be less than twenty feet away. Those electric baby blues sparkled vibrantly under the sun. Nothing in the planet could ever compare to that shade of blue. Angel grew at least three to four inches since that memorable Halloween night. Guy must swim or run because his shoulders were broad now and the paint splattered t-shirt, he wore showcased impressive arms. Dean smiled fondly staring at Angel’s purple tips. The night they met the tips of his dark hair were dyed blue. 

The smile soon evaporated, turning into a frown when the other dude hugged Angel. After the kids were settled on booster seats, Angel lightly pecked the guy on the lips. Dean tightened his hold on the steering wheel. They were obviously a family. All these years Dean pined over Angel and the guy moved on damn fast! The kids seemed to be around three. The one-night stand occurred almost four years ago. So, Angel must have knocked up some chick, who was no longer in the picture and hooked up with GQ. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Tonight, he and Lisa were attending some art exhibit crap and afterwards he would invite her over for dinner at his place. Dean made a mean chicken quesadilla. Then afterwards, who knew where things went. The Winchester wanted to see if Lisa was extremely flexible due to all the yoga she practiced. He watched the two men lean their heads together to speak privately.

“Fuck you, Angel,” Dean thought bitterly. Things were better this way. Angel turned out to be the sheriff’s son and Dean did not shit where he ate. The Impala burned rubber exiting the parking lot.

Castiel and Ian glanced at the farmers market exit. “Some people are reckless assholes. There are kids all over the place,” Ian said while shaking his head. Cas barely saw the car but felt a strange sense of Deja-vu. 

Roman went all out. An actual champagne fountain greeted the art gallery guests. Uniformed wait staff crossed the vast area, carrying trays of drinks and fancy hors d’oeuvres. Dick personally greeted each guest. He donned a Tom Ford tux and a black domino covered his eyes. The businessman already designed a gallery in New York. Its grand opening should transpire in under six months. 

Meg, Gabriel, and Balthazar arrived a few minutes before nine. Both men zoomed over to the open bar. Meg rolled cinnamon eyes fondly at her close friends. She headed to the back office, knowing where to find her best friend.

“Knock knock,” she said before opening the door. Castiel and Ian sat on the desk. “Damn Clarence, you look good enough to at least bite.” 

Cas hopped down from the mahogany desk. He embraced his BFF tight. “As do you.”

Ian cleared his throat. “What am I chopped liver?”

Meg rose on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. “Sweetheart, you always look good enough to eat.” She winked at Ian. “But Cas is the man of the hour.” Meg held Castiel’s clammy hands.

The artist donned tight black jeans, a light blue button down rolled up to his elbows and a midnight blue waistcoat. Black boots completed the ensemble. “I feel like a premonition or something,” Castiel stated.

“It’s just nerves. That painting is going to continue cementing your place in the North Dakota art world. Dad might want to take you with him to New York.”

“Clarence leave Angel Ridge. Yeah right.” Meg sat on a leather couch, crossing shapely legs. She wore a short leather dress. Ian’s almond shaped eyes traced every inch of exposed smooth skin.

“See anything you like?” Meg asked. Ian blushed.

Dick knocked before entering. “It’s show time, kid.” Castiel wiped sweaty palms on the skinny jeans. He nodded at his boss.

Dean and Lisa arrived just when Roman stood at the front of the large room. A dark velvet sheet covered the unveiled painting behind the businessman. Dean adjusted the green domino covering his eyes. Lisa dragged him to the middle of the large crowd. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I want to personally thank all of you art aficionados for gracing us with your presence this evening. Castiel Knight one of Angel Ridge’s very own and Sheriff Knight’s son…” Dick raised a champagne flute to Cain, who stood at a corner with Missouri. 

“Has created another extraordinary art piece to accompany his much-heralded cowboy creation.” Dean swallowed hard. His eyes took in his surroundings and he clenched his hands as soon as they landed on a huge painting of a forlorn cowboy holding a black and cobalt feather. The man on the painting was drawn in profile but anyone with functioning eyes could tell its him. No wonder some people in town asked if they met before. 

The pompous ass continued spewing crap. “Castiel has shown tremendous talent and dedication to the craft of art since childhood and is becoming a prominent member of the art world at just 20 years of age.”

Dean grabbed a champagne flute from a passing waiter. He downed it all at once. What the fuck?! Please let Castiel be another of Sheriff Knight’s sons. But deep in his bones Dean knew Castiel was Angel. The exotic name fitted the beautiful bastard. That meant he was sixteen the night they slept together. The guy had been underage. If Knight found out, he would skin Dean alive. He unknowingly committed statutory rape.

“And what is most extraordinary is that Castiel continued creating art and just started attending college while being a single father.” Roman raised his glass. “Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause to future superstar artist, Castiel Knight.”

Applause erupted in the art gallery. Angel stepped on stage, looking more gorgeous than ever. The gems that were his eyes shone through the angel feathers themed domino. He hid both hands in back pockets. Angel licked luscious pink lips that featured heavily in Dean’s fantasies. 

“Thank you everyone for coming. It took me two years to come up with a companion piece and I believe this one will go along famously with it.” He tugged down the velvet cloth and almost everyone gasped. The canvas stood at 6’ x 6’ like Cowboy. It depicted himself in profile, shirtless and with massive onyx and cobalt wings at his back positioned ready to fly. Diamond like tears ran down his face, creating a massive body of water in the process. The angel held a shiny object in his hands. Only Dean and Castiel knew it was a police badge.

Cas cleared his throat and faced the audience. “The Angel fell from Heaven and stumbled upon the Cowboy. They experienced an unforgettable night of passion, but the Heavenly Host summoned their disgraced brother, forcing the angle to flee Earth. He never forgot his human lover; hence the tears and how they created an ocean of water.”

Lisa sniffed next to him. Dean heard a couple of other people sniffling around him. He felt sick. Was Castiel telling the truth? He missed Dean as badly as he missed Angel all these years. An enthusiastic round of applause followed Cas’ explanation of the new painting. Castiel slightly bowed before leaving the makeshift stage.

He hugged his father and several people. People bombarded him with questions. Dean’s body desired to hold Angel and ask him a plethora of questions. Mildred, Sheriff Knight’s secretary greeted Dean and Lisa. “Castiel is truly amazing.”

“He surely is,” Lisa said. She wrapped a gold shawl over bare shoulders. “What a tragic love story he created for the paintings.”

“People in Angel Ridge always wondered who the twins’ father was. I think that cowboy fella might be the answer,” Mildred stated. She discreetly gazed at Dean.

“Whatcha mean by the twins’ father? Isn’t Castiel their dad?” Dean undid the first two buttons of his shirt. The friggin’ collar choked him. 

Mildred shook her head. “No, dear. Castiel is a carrier. Poor thing went through the entire pregnancy without the baby daddy. Some people assumed Ian fathered the twins and that is why Roman commissioned Castiel’s art, but no romance ever bloomed between them.” 

Dean felt the room spin around him. Angel turned out to be a carrier. He heard about a portion of men being able to get pregnant. Dean just never met one. The puzzle pieces started to form a better picture, but he needed answers only Angel could provide. 

The young deputy waited for Castiel to be left alone. Lisa went to eat something from the buffet. Dean felt like blowing chunks. He waited for almost an hour until Cas headed to the back of the gallery by himself. Dean followed his angel. Castiel entered what seemed to be an office. The Winchester stood against a wall in the outside hallway. Cas wouldn’t take long since the shindig was in his honor. 

Five minutes later, the doorknob rattled. Dean’s heartbeat accelerated. Angel vacated the damn office without the domino covering his incomparable eyes. Dean stepped out of the dark, blocking Castiel’s path. 

“Excuse me,” the artist said.

Dean remained immobile like a mountain. Cas tried to sidestep him, but he anchored his hands on Castiel’s biceps. Almost four years ago, Cas had to rise on tiptoes to kiss him on the mouth. Now they were almost the same height. The scent of some unknown sweet flower made Dean dizzy. He knew it came from Angel.

“Please sir.” Castiel pleaded.

The artist started shoving Dean away, but the deputy happened to be stronger just by a smidge. The Winchester guided Cas to lean against a wall. “Let me go or I’ll scream!”  
Dean pressed his body against Castiel’s. He felt the younger man instantly freeze and heard a gasp. Dean stealthily removed his mask and came closer. 

Cas’ eyes widened at the realization that Cowboy stood in front of him. He was about to say something, but a large and bronzed hand covered his lips.

“Howdy Angel. You got a ton of explaining to do.” Dean pressed his body closer to the dark-haired beauty. Castiel barely managed a weak nod. He has never fainted in his entire life but he came close to it at this very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally came face to face after all this time. Now I don't need to run for the hills. LOL Once again thx so much for the comments and kudos. xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel nodded weakly as Cowboy leisurely removed the large and bronzed hand covering his mouth. “Is there somewhere we can chat,” the taller man inquired. Cas strolled in the direction of the office on jelly legs. Cowboy walked closely behind him. Castiel could feel the man’s warmth against his own back and neck. The artist’s skin prickled.

Cas believed himself to be stuck in a dream. After almost four years Cowboy showed up out of the blue, looking sinful in a dark suit that showcased a broad back and muscular bowlegs.

Cowboy closed the office door. Castiel plopped his ass on the leather chair behind the desk. He folded trembling hands over his lap. Thankfully, the mahogany desk covered his lower body. Cowboy dropped himself ungracefully on a sofa. He pinched the bridge of his freckled nose.

“First of I gotta apologize for the creepy hello out there in the hall.” Cowboy motioned at the door with a thumb. “But man, a bucket of freezing water got tossed over me tonight.”

The ability to speak escaped Castiel. He stared at a framed picture of the twins from last Halloween on the corner of the desk. His frantic heart kicked aggressively against his ribcage. He dreamed of reuniting with Cowboy for so long and now that it finally happened, Castiel did not know how to react. The younger man found strength by glancing fondly at his babies. He raised emotional baby blues at the man that changed his entire world at the age of sixteen.

“What are you doing in Angel Ridge?” Speech finally returned to Cas.

“I joined the Sheriff’s Department.” Dean’s right knee incessantly bounced up and down.

Castiel’s eyes became wider. “Deputy Winchester?”

“Dean Winchester at your service, Angel.” Dean gulped. “Look let’s cut to the chase. I heard from a friendly source that you gave birth to twin boys.”

Castiel closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “Yes,” he barely responded. Dean…Cowboy’s name. It fit him.

“The little guys are mine.” Peridot gems bore into sapphires. “I did the math after the Roman douchebag said his pompous speech. And the art also gave it away.”

Cas rose to criss cross the office from one end to the other. “I was on the pill for six months before we met due to bad cramps. The morning after I realized I ran out a few days prior. I doubled the dose for two days thinking it would do the trick.”

Dean stood. His body felt like metal and Angel’s body a magnet tugging him. “Why you leave the morning after? I searched for you almost half a year. Kept returning to Shooters and even haunted the college’s art department.”

Cas’ heart clenched. His feelings were not unreciprocated. “You already put two and two together.” Castiel used air quotes which Dean fought in vain not to think as cute. “I grabbed your wallet to pay for the pizza and saw your badge. My father is a sheriff, who would kick your ass and then incarcerate you for statutory rape.”

“You were sixteen according to Roman.” Dean could not fathom how hard the pregnancy and being a single dad was for Angel. Cas nodded. “You graduate high school?”

“I managed to graduate with the second highest GPA of the entire senior class. My friends and family helped…well continue helping me immensely. It does take a village.” 

“How about art school?” Dean wanted to know everything about the father of his children. Wow! Winchester blood flowed through the little dudes’ veins. 

“Received a scholarship but being a full-time dad to twins kind of dashed that dream.” Cas nervously chewed his lower lip. Dean desired to lick the luscious mouth and suck the plump lower lip. 

“I met Manny a couple of weeks ago at the station. Felt weird like somehow I knew the little man.” Dean smiled. “He was super excited with the King Teddy bear.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Please don’t remind me of Elvis. The kids are obsessed with him, especially Manny after watching Lilo and Stitch.”

“What are their names?” Dean wanted to meet his sons right now.

Castiel held the framed picture in his hands. He handed it to Dean. He stood adjacent to the deputy. Dean smiled wider. His sons were the cutest kids in the entire universe. Cas pointed at Manny, who smiled the widest. The dark-haired toddler wore a Captain America costume. “Emmanuelle James is our first born and he takes his role as the older brother seriously. The peanuts were born under fifteen minutes apart.”

“Peanuts?” Dean gazed fondly at Castiel. The younger man blushed. “I like it.”

“And the blonde bumble bee is Jackson Alexander, who is affectionately referred to as Jack.” 

Dean traced Jack’s face. He resembled Dean a lot at that age. “He looks a lot like me.” Dean retrieved a cell from inside his jacket and scrolled through it. “See.” He showed Castiel the screen. A picture of a beautiful blonde woman holding an almost Jack clone on her lap.

Cas gazed up and noticed tears swimming in Dean’s beautiful eyes. “Sorry I wasn’t there for you through the pregnancy and after.”

“It wasn’t your fault. I panicked over dad’s reaction and yours. I would never have wanted to ruin your career.” 

Castiel inched closer to Dean. He gingerly wiped a tear from the older man’s cheek. Dean held his wrist. “We would have found a way to be together.”

Dean never wanted to release Angel’s wrist. They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. Suddenly, the sound of the door banging separated the star-crossed lovers. A thunderous Cain entered the office unceremoniously. He grabbed the lapels of Dean’s jacket before throwing the younger man against a wall. Cain punched Dean and kneed him on the groin.

“Dad, please stop!” Castiel frantically held his enraged father’s arm. 

“You are dead, Winchester…along with your career in law enforcement!” Miraculously, Cas managed to drag his father away from Dean, who knelt on the floor, holding the family  
jewels.

“You are defending this rapist?!” Cain glared at his son.

“Dad, please sit and listen.” Castiel pleaded with the infuriated sheriff. He gently shoved Cain on the sofa. 

Cas turned to assist Dean in standing. “Sorry”

Dean shook his head. “I’d feel the same.”

Castiel sat next to his father on the sofa. “Please believe me when I say that Dean thought me to be a college art student. I never corrected him.”

Cain glared daggers at the deputy. “I realized Winchester fathered the babies after taking a good look at the Cowboy piece tonight and hearing your story behind both art pieces. The angel and cowboy sharing a night together.” He breathed hard. “You always closed off whenever anyone asked who the father was.”

“I initiated most of what happened that Halloween night in the motel room. So, don’t accuse Dean of seducing a minor.” He glanced at Dean, who sat on the edge of the desk, holding his cheek where Cain socked him good. “Please promise me you won’t fire Dean. He really had no idea. I dashed the next morning as soon as I saw his badge.”

Cain breathed hard. “Alright, but I got my eyes on you, Winchester.”

“You won’t regret keeping me on board, sir.” Dean turned to Cas. “I want to be a part of our sons’ lives.” He couldn’t wait to hold the peanuts and teach them about baseball and classic rock.

“We cannot just spring the news on them out of the blue. How about I introduce you as my friend and take things slowly?” Castiel adjusted a rolled-up sleeve of the sky-blue shirt he wore.

“OK. So, when can I see them?” Dean eagerly asked.

“We are hosting a barbecue to celebrate the exhibit tomorrow afternoon. Can you stop by at three?” Castiel blushed.

“Of course!” Dean presented his cell to Cas, so the younger man could enter his digits. “I’ll text you, so you can save my number.”

Both young men stared into each other’s eyes for some time. Cain felt uncomfortable and cleared his throat. Someone knocked on the locked door. The sheriff strode over to open it. 

“Dean, there you are!” Lisa entered. “Started to think you ditched me.”

Castiel arched a raven brow. Dean brought Lisa as a date. The yoga instructor smiled at Cas. “Congratulations on the angel piece. The tragic love story brought me to tears.” She gazed at Dean and furrowed her brows.

She pointed at both men. “Wait a minute! I knew you looked familiar.”

Dean blushed profusely. He started to feel like a damn celebrity in Angel Ridge. “Howdy,” he playfully said. 

She gawked at Castiel. “Dean can share the highlights with you later tonight. The night is young and the two of you are obviously on a date.”

The deputy opened his mouth to speak, but Cas cut him off. “I would hate to put a damper on a special night for both of you.” The wheels in his mind started churning. “Lisa, I insist you come along with Dean tomorrow to a barbecue at my house.”

“Sounds like fun!” The brunette held Dean’s arm. 

Ian appeared, knocking on the door. “There you are! A reporter for the Angel Ridge Grace wants to interview you.” 

Castiel smiled at Ian. Tonight, tired him mentally and physically. After the interview he and Ian would hit a trendy Italian restaurant. Dean and Lisa were an item. Dating Ian did not seem like a bad thing. 

Tomorrow his babies were to meet their other father. Would they take to Dean? Castiel prayed for the peanuts to like their dad and for Cain not to kill Dean down the line.

“Good night everyone,” Cas told the trio in the office. Ian pressed a hand on Castiel’s lower back, guiding him out. 

Dean’s eyes were glued the entire time to the good-looking bastard’s hand on his Angel. The Winchester decided to show up at the barbecue earlier than three. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with his family before the guests arrived and sneak in some much desired alone time with Angel.


	9. Chapter 9

Ian and Castiel wolfed down thick slices of vegetable lasagna and for dessert shared a generous piece of tiramisu. Both friends drank frothy cappuccinos to accompany the mouthwatering Italian delicacy. Ian grinned at his friend. Cas wiped his mouth. “Is there tiramisu on my face?”

Ian shook his head. “Nope.”

Castiel arched a raven brow. “So, what’s with the bird that ate the canary expression?” He sipped some of the cappuccino.

“First of all, congrats. Tonight’s been a total success. A New York art dealer offered 20 grand for the Cowboy and Angel set.” Ian resumed inhaling the dessert.

“Damn 20 thousand dollars!” Castiel shook his head in denial.

“You are extremely talented.” Ian ordered cannoli to share.

“I own the originals at home and won’t mind selling the second prints I created.” Cas anxiously stared at a framed picture depicting the Italian Rivera at night by their corner table.

“Go for it!” Ian thanked the efficient waiter as the server set the new dessert in the center of the table.

“Alright you are dying to spill something else.” Castiel crossed his arms. He remained startled after the unexpected reunion with Cowboy. He mentally shook his head…Dean. The boys’ other papa and his first and only lover is Dean Winchester, Angel Ridge Sheriff’s Department latest recruit.

Ian smirked more. “We all came to the same conclusion. The hot new deputy is the kids’ dad. That’s why the two of you hid in the office.”

Cas chewed his lower lip. The cat was out of the bag now. He blushed profusely. Castiel covered his face with both hands. “Am I dreaming?”

Ian tugged his hands away from his face. “I know you always wished for the guy to ride into town and complete your family.”

“He is dating Lisa Braeden.” Castiel ripped a defenseless paper napkin to shreds.

“Guy moves fast. You sure they are serious? He’s new in town. Maybe they are getting to know each other.” Ian vacuumed a chocolate filled cannoli. “Shit! You want the other one?”

“Nah, knock yourself out. Mothra and Godzilla are fighting in my stomach right now.” Castiel hated imagining Dean getting intimate with the obviously bendy yoga instructor.

“Why don’t you ask him next time you see him?” Ian finished the coffee. “Does he know about Manny and Jack?”

Castiel nodded. “I invited him to the barbecue, so he can meet the peanuts.”

“Are you telling the kids he is their dad tomorrow?” Ian glanced at his close friend with concern in his hazel eyes.

“No, we both agreed the boys must know him well before the truth is revealed.”

“Mature decision,” Ian stated and motioned at the waiter for the check. “Tomorrow ask Deputy McHottie if he and Lisa are serious.”

Cas tilted his head to the side. “You seem way calm about all of this and his name is Dean by the way.”

Ian held Castiel’s hand over the table. “I know you never got over him. I wanted to date you thinking Dean would remain an integral part of your past, but he is back, and I want you, one of my best friends to be happy.” He separated his hand from Cas’. 

Electric blue eyes swam with tears. “He probably wants to be part of the twins’ lives but not interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with me. Hello Lisa!”

“You are a dense little fucker. Ask him about yoga lady tomorrow or I will.” Ian paid with a credit card.

Castiel spent the following morning as a huge nervous wreck. The peanuts were a bit hyper which definitely did not help. Missouri arrived at noon with groceries. She asked Jack and Manny for assistance in carrying in the light bags. God bless Missouri Moseley! Cas brought out a picnic table and benches from inside the backyard shed. 

He heard knocking on the front door. Castiel looked at the time on his watch. Guests weren’t scheduled to arrive for another two hours. He wiped sweat from his brow before heading inside. 

As soon as he opened the door, Mothra and Godzilla began round two inside his stomach. Dean stood at the door with hands hidden in faded jean pockets. “Hey Cas.”

“Ah hello. I think I told you the barbecue started at three.” Castiel felt his face and chest flush.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I couldn’t wait any longer to meet the little guys.” He glanced over Cas’ shoulder for sign on his sons. He still could not believe he fathered two kids with Angel. Dean smiled brightly. “Can I come in?” 

Castiel blinked. “Sorry, please come in.”

“Where are they?” 

Cas smiled. “Probably in the kitchen with Missouri.”

“Your old man’s fiancée. She is a doll.” Dean winked at the one that got away.

“Missouri is the best thing to happen to dad since mom’s passing.” Castiel guided Dean to the kitchen.

“Sorry,” Dean whispered.

Both men found the twins elbow deep in mixing chocolate chips into cookie dough. Cas laughed. “Your sous chefs won’t leave any chocolate chips if left unsupervised.”

Missouri chuckled from the island where she prepared potato salad. “I got my eyes on my babies.” Jack discreetly popped two chips inside his mouth. 

“Good afternoon Deputy Winchester,” Missouri greeted Dean with a twinkle in her eye.

“Call me Dean.” The green-eyed man glanced fondly at the twins, who stared suspiciously at him.

“Papa who is that?” Manny asked Cas. He kind of remembered seeing the stranger at Gramps’ station.

“Peanuts, come over here please.” Castiel knelt in front of them. “I want you to meet a friend of mine and a new deputy in Gramps’ sheriff station.”

Jack hid behind his father. He rose on tiptoes to peek at the man. Manny offered Dean a hand. “I am Emmanuel James and you?”

Dean laughed before shaking the small and chubby hand. “Deputy Dean Winchester at your service, Emmanuel James. Cool name by the way.”

“Papa chose it.” Manny puffed his chest and glanced at his father. Castiel rested a hand on his first born’s shoulder. 

“And who is the shy young man hiding behind his papa?” Dean grinned at Jack.

“Hello,” the light-haired twin waved at him from behind Castiel.

“That is Jackson Alexander,” Manny provided.

“Hi Jack,” Dean said with a ton of affection. Up close he could tell Jack had heterochromia. One eye was electric blue and the other apple green. Freckles adorned his nose and cheeks. His hair resembled Dean’s at that age. Jack’s nose turned out to be a replica of Castiel’s, along with the tiny chin dent. 

Manny on the other hand happened to be Cas’ clone in the looks department. But Dean can already tell he inherited his other dad’s outgoing and protective personality. He wanted only to hold his boys in his arms and never let them go.

“I forgot! I brought you boys presents.” Dean stood to stretch his back.

The twins jumped up and down. “Yay gifts!”

“Dean, you really didn’t have to.” Castiel glared at the older man.

“Let me spoil them a little,” the Winchester whispered at Angel.

The twins patted Dean on the knees, wanting their presents. “Okay I won’t make you suffer anymore. Follow me!”

Castiel walked after the peanuts outside. Seeing the shiny Impala again after almost four years knocked the breath out of his lungs. Dean opened the passenger side backdoor and removed a pedal-powered trike with the Harley Davidson logo. 

He set it on the sidewalk. Jack and Manny surrounded the toddler sized vehicle. Dean returned for another one. “Can we ride, Papa?” The peanuts gave Cas sad puppy eyes. Dean chuckled. They inherited that trait from Uncle Sammy.

“Papa is busy preparing for the barbecue.” 

“How about I supervise a couple of trips around the block?” Dean suggested. “Wait I forgot something!” Dean opened the car trunk. “Tada!”

The boys shrieked. “Stitch!”

Dean handed each twin a Stitch helmet and procured plastic toy sunglasses from the glove compartment. “Now you are cool biker dudes.”

“Thank you, Mister Dean!” the boys yelled simultaneously. 

“Papa, please help.” Jack handed Cas his helmet. Castiel immediately placed the helmet over Jack’s head and then tied the strap. “Thanks Papa!” The excited toddler covered his eyes with white framed sunglasses.

Dean already tied the straps of Manny’s helmet. The dark-haired toddler wore blue sunglasses. “Promise nothing will happen to them.”

Castiel gazed at the boys. Manny helped Jack sit properly on his trike and rest his feet on the pedals. The sight reminded Dean of himself taking care of little Sammy. He wiped a tear from the corner of an eye.

“Alright, but just for twenty minutes. Gramps is bringing out the pool for you.”

“Ok Papa.” Manny hopped on his own trike. 

“Alright little dudes. On your mark, get set, go!” Dean walked after the boys as they pedaled with little legs down the sidewalk. Their giggles warmed his heart. He only knew them for about half an hour and they already stole his heart along with the key.

He asked them silly questions like what food they liked and what they enjoyed doing. Manny loved burgers and pie while Jack developed an addiction to chocolate nougat. The twins enthusiastically told Dean the entire plot to Lilo and Stitch and when they almost arrived back home the trio sang Jailhouse Rock. Well Dean did. The toddlers invented their own words to the Elvis classic.

Meg met them at the front door. The boys hugged her and showed off their trikes. “Cool bikes, McNuggets! You thanked Deputy Winchester?”

The boys nodded enthusiastically. “Go change into swim trunks. Gramps inflated the pool and is filling it with water now.”

“Yay! Come on, Jack!” Manny held his baby brother’s hand to lead him to their bedroom.

“Cas has done a remarkable job raising them.” Dean swallowed hard.

Meg arched a brow. “I gathered last night you are the baby daddy. Congrats.”

“I probably realized it at the same time. Dean Winchester and you are?”

They shook hands. “Meg Masters…Clarence’s BFF.”

“Clarence?”

“It’s a Wonderful Life”

Dean chuckled. “Clever”

“Cas told me you want to be part of the boys’ lives. You really plan on sticking around?” Meg sized him up and down.

“I searched for Angel way too long and my blood runs through those little guys’ veins. You bet your ass I am staying and for damn good.” Dean entered the house.

“I like your spunk, Dean-o. Just remember that if you break Clarence’s heart again. I won’t hesitate to tie you up, cut off your balls with a Hibachi knife and allow you to watch as I feed them to dogs.”

Dean gulped. “I won’t ever break Angel’s heart on purpose.”

Meg patted his cheek playfully. “Come on. Let me introduce you to the rest of the gang.”

Gabriel and Balthazar read Dean the riot act and then offered him beer. Charlie showed up and joined the small group of friends at the picnic table. At least Dean didn’t feel like the newcomer, having her to talk with. The redhead invited him to her next LARPING campaign. She planned on making the Winchester her new handmaiden.

Cain occasionally gave Dean the stink eye and Missouri or Castiel elbowed him to cut it out. Everyone gorged on grilled burgers, hotdogs, steaks, potato salad, and chips. The cookies Missouri and the kids baked were a smashing success. 

Castiel practically dragged the boys away from the kiddie pool. He dried them before starting to serve their plates. Dean rapidly stood to help Angel. “Allow me. I noticed you haven’t eaten. So, make yourself a plate.”

Castiel blushed. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean asked his sons what they wanted to eat and prepared them their plates. As they ate, he wiped their faces and got them fruit juice. When the sun started to set, two guests arrived through the gate that led to the backyard.

“Hey look who I bumped into outside!” Ian bellowed while holding a bag with ingredients for smores. Lisa waved at everyone. Castiel stared at Ian, who mouthed sorry.

“Sorry Lisa. I forgot to pick you up.” Dean seemed embarrassed. He hugged Lisa.

“It’s ok. I worked until four today.”

Balthazar stood from the picnic bench. He kissed Lisa’s hand and led her to the food table. He always stopped outside of her yoga studio to gawk at her flexible moves. “Allow me to serve you, mademoiselle.” 

Lisa giggled. “Merci”

Castiel introduced Ian and Dean. The Winchester saw the younger man as a threat to Angel’s heart, totally unaware that Ian wanted them to get together and be a family with the kids.

Cain lit the fire pit for smores. He made sure the twins stayed away. Jack sat on Meg’s lap and Manny on Ian’s. Dean and Castiel volunteered to spear large marshmallows with kabob sticks. They handed them out to the adults. Both parents melted the marshmallows for the twins. Dean got graham crackers and Hershey’s chocolate and created delicious smores for his boys. Jack ate his with glee.

“My McNuggets are a mess! You got chocolate all over your cute faces. Bath time!” Meg held the twins’ hands.

“No!!” 

“Yes!! Say good night to everyone.” She gently pushed the boys to Dean.

“Night Dean!” Manny yelled.

“Good night, little man.” Dean reciprocated Manny’s hug.

Jack gazed at him timidly. “Thank you, Mister Dean.” He surprised everyone present by hugging him. It always took Jack a while to warm up to new people. Dean kissed the top of his son’s head. “You are very welcome, Jack.”

Balthazar continued flirting with Lisa. Gabriel and his new girlfriend Kali were the first to leave. Charlie soon followed. Missouri started to help but Castiel scolded her. “You have done enough, Missouri. Why don’t you and dad go to the jazz concert at the park?”

“Alright you twisted my arm, sugah.” She kissed him on the cheek. Cain thanked his son and once again told Castiel how proud he was of him. The couple said goodbye to the few guests that remained and left.

Ian helped Cas dumped plastic plates, cups, and utensils inside Hefty bags. “Did you ask Dean?” 

“Can you talk any louder?” Castiel discreetly gazed at Dean, who sat at the picnic table with Balthazar and Lisa. He stared at Cas and Ian while the other two talked. 

“He can’t hear me from over there.” Ian nudged Cas’ shoulder. “Looks to me like Lisa loves all of Balthy’s flirting.”

Castiel shrugged both shoulders. “Ian, please let me do things my way.”

Ian raised his hands in surrender. “Don’t wait too long.”

Cas headed to the kitchen to store the leftovers. Someone cleared their throat. Castiel turned from the refrigerator. “Oh hello, Dean.”

The Winchester approached the younger man. He corralled Castiel against the refrigerator. “Thanks for letting me get to know our boys.”

Castiel could smell the woodsy cologne Dean wore at this proximity. “Of course, I want you and the boys to be close.” 

“You know Castiel suits you. It’s exotic.” Dean traced Cas’ jaw. The angel gasped. 

“Castiel is the angel of Thursday. My mom was religious.” His skin prickled as Dean whispered in his ear, “My angel.” Cas felt dizzy but in a good way. 

The deputy palmed the artist’s face. Castiel closed his eyes. He felt Dean’s thick eyelashes brush against his like butterflies. Their noses rubbed against each other. Their warm breaths caressed the other’s lips. 

“Dean! You in there? Balthazar, Meg and Ian are going to the new club in Main Street.” Lisa said from the living room. 

Both men bolted. Castiel stuffed potato salad in a Tupper Ware container. Dean ate a black and white cookie. “There you are!” Lisa smiled.

“I enjoyed myself tonight. Thanks, Castiel for the invite.”

“Glad you had fun.” 

“Wanna join the club excursion?” Lisa asked Dean.

“Nah, I start a six am shift tomorrow morning.”

“That sucks. Well call me during the week.” She kissed him on the cheek. Lisa waved bye at Cas. He glared at her retreating back. 

“Guess I should head home. Gotta impress your old man. Found him checking the time I clocked in yesterday.”

“I’ll talk to him again. This is getting ridiculous.” Castiel handed Dean a container with a generous slice of pecan pie. “The boys told me to make sure you left with some of Missouri’s awesome pie.”

“You are a kick ass papa, Angel. Thank you so much for doing a remarkable job with the twins.” Dean rested a hand over Castiel’s shoulder for a few seconds. “Can we do something next weekend with the boys?”

“Definitely”

“Great text me with the details, Angel.” Dean winked at Cas. 

Castiel melted every time Dean called him Angel. He felt like a scary cat for not asking Dean about Lisa, but it seemed that things between them might not be serious after all. Next weekend’s excursion would be the perfect scenario for Cas to ask him.

He went to the twins’ bedroom. Jack held on to Oscar and Manny hugged his beloved Elvis bear. Castiel kissed each twin and tucked them in. “Love you, peanuts.”

“Love ya, Papa,” Manny yelled from the top bunk.

“I love you,” Jack said before yawning.

“Okay got to sleep. I know you are tired.” Castiel turned on the night light. 

“I like Mister Dean,” Jack said.

“Me too,” Manny piped in.

Warmth bloomed in Castiel’s heart. “I do too.” A little too much, Cas thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all and your loved ones are staying safe. Thanks for the kudos and comments. Next chapter will be up in two weeks. xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Dean took advantage of his one-hour lunch to stop by the Huffle Puff Bakery. An over excited Charlie invited the deputy to her annual Halloween party. Dean smiled, thinking that October 31st marked the anniversary of him and Cas meeting and conceiving the twins. 

“This year is LOTR themed! You are in the presence of the Lady of Lorien herself, Galadriel.”

Dean bowed at his friend. “Tis an honor my lady to attend the festivities.”

“So, what’s your costume?” Charlie prepared a cup of steaming Americano for Dean.

“Hmm my favs are Aragorn and Legolas. Dudes were meant to be, but Arwen got in the way.” Dean crossed his arms as he sat on a stool at the counter.

“Get the fuck out! Castiel says the same exact thing. He pouts every time during Aragorn’s coronation, complaining that the King of Gondor and the Prince of Mirkwood are soulmates.”

“Cas is smart,” Dean winked at the redhead. 

“It would be so dreamy if the two of you cosplayed as Aragorn and Legolas at the party!” Charlie grabbed a slice of pecan pie with a tong to place inside a white paper bag. 

An idea hit Dean. “Hey what does Cas order?”

Charlie smirked. “The heavenly artist loves the sunflower cookies and pumpkin spice latte.” She pointed at the variety of cookies displayed behind glass. The cookies Castiel favored were sugar cookies covered in yellow, green, and brown frosting. They looked like real sunflowers.

“Throw in two of those and the pumpkin spice latte. I’ll visit him on the way to the station.” 

Dean missed Cas tremendously after the almost kiss two days ago. He counted the days for this upcoming Saturday. Dean and Castiel were taking the boys to the local park to watch a meteor shower. 

Dean paid Charlie and grabbed the paper bag along with a coffee holder. “See ya later, Red!”

“Good luck with dreamy Castiel!” Charlie yelled when Dean closed the door.

Dean walked by the yoga studio Lisa owned and taught classes at on his way to the ARSD Jeep he drove for work. He did a doubletake upon seeing Castiel’s British friend, Balthazar stretching his body by the window. Lisa laughed as she assisted the guy move his right leg in an uncomfortable position. She noticed Dean and left Balthazar.

“Hi Dean!” Lisa smiled brightly at the Winchester.

“Hey.” Dean fidgeted while holding the coffees and bag. 

“Uhm…sorry I never called after Saturday.” Lisa seemed like she wanted to say something but didn’t know how to.

“What’s going on?” Dean’s eyes landed on Balthazar, who acted like he wasn’t watching them. “Is it about him?” Dean motioned at the Brit.

Lisa bit her lower lip. “Balthy is so charming. We really hit it off at the club Saturday night.” She covered Dean’s elbow with a hand. “You must think I am a total slut.”

“Nah. You two actually make a cute couple.” 

“And you got your heart set on a blue-eyed angel. Am I right, cowboy?” 

“You finally put the puzzle pieces together.” Dean blushed.

“I hope things work out between the two of you. Those adorable twins need both of their parents and I hear all the time that Castiel deserves to find love. He’s devoted the last three years to those boys.”

Lisa’s words astounded the deputy. “Thanks Lisa, and I hope things work out between you and Balthazar.”

“Friends?” Lisa asked.

“Friends,” Dean replied. They briefly hugged before Lisa jogged inside the studio. 

Dean felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He whistled on his way to the Jeep. Cas worked at the art gallery starting at one. Dean glanced at his watch. Shit! Only twenty minutes remained of his lunch break.

Meanwhile at the Roman Art Gallery, Castiel finished hanging a new canvas Ana created. Her specialty were nature and landscapes. The alarm buzzed indicating someone entered the gallery. Cas adjusted the collar of the white button down he donned. He smiled to greet the person. His heart stopped. It couldn’t be! Mick Davies and Arthur Ketch, two of the most renowned artists and gallery owners in North America and England entered.

“Mr. Davies and Mr. Ketch, welcome to Roman Art Gallery.” Castiel rounded the counter to shake hands with the two artists. Both men wore dark sport jackets over grey shirts, jeans, and leather loafers. Ketch artfully gelled his hair while Davies wore his unruly. 

The taller Brit walked around the gallery, stopping at Cas’ latest creation. Davies stared at Castiel. “I spoke to Roman and he said as soon as I wired the money to the gallery’s account the Cowboy and Angel paintings would be crated.”

Castiel’s baby blues must resemble blueberry pies. “You were the anonymous buyer?!” One of contemporary artists that inspired him in becoming an artist himself liked his work and was willing to pay a generous sum for it. Cas felt his face and neck flush profusely.

“Your work is remarkable. We sent one of our employees to the exhibition. Bela photographed the pieces and immediately emailed them to me.” Davies strolled to the wall with both pieces. Castiel followed him in a daze.

The two British artists stood with arms crossed, looking at every single detail of both paintings. “Beautiful,” Davies said. He gently traced the wings of the weeping angel. “You made them look so real.”

Castiel gulped hard. “Thank you.”

Ketch stuffed both hands in his sports jacket. “We come with a proposition.” 

“For me?” Castiel returned behind the counter to sit on a stool. He felt lightheaded.

Davies joined his partner in front of the marble counter. “We wish to commission a new piece to be created by you.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Castiel shook his head.

“Say you’ll do it. We are willing to pay you $20,000.” Ketch gazed at Castiel seriously.

“It’s to be displayed at Ketch & Davies Gallery in Chelsea,” Davies added.

“New York?!” Castiel realized he screamed. “Sorry, Mr. Davies and Mr. Ketch.”

“Call me Mick.”

“What is the commission?” Castiel managed to relax a little.

“We want the Last Supper with Hollywood 50s and 60s icons. I know your talented hands can manage something spectacular.” Mick grinned at the young artist.

“Which stars you want to appear in it?” Castiel’s mind started conjuring up ideas for the piece.

Ketch piped in, “Taylor, Dean, Monroe, Brando, Hepburn…Audrey not Katherine, Presley, Sinatra.”

“Okay, why don’t I send Castiel the email with the entire list,” Mick chuckled. “Castiel, mind handing me a business card to contact you?”

Cas fetched a card that Roman ordered for him. He handed it to the older artist. “Four months sound good for the painting to be completed?” Ketch asked. Castiel nodded.

“I’ll wire the money for the pieces later today. Will they be in crates by tomorrow afternoon?” Mick inquired.

“Of course.” Cas licked dry lips.

“Pleasure meeting a future star of the art world,” Ketch waved bye.

“Take care of these beautiful hands,” Mick stated as he grabbed both of Castiel’s hands to kiss them. At the same time, the door alarm buzzed, indicating the presence of a new person.

Someone cleared their throat. Castiel gazed to the door and froze. Dean stood with a thunderous glare in his beautiful apple green eyes. Cas instantly tugged his hands from Mick’s grasp.

“Until tomorrow, Castiel.” Mick nodded at Dean on his way out.

Dean removed the ARSD cap from his head and dropped it on the counter. “Who was that?”

“Those are the men that bought the Cowboy and Angel paintings! They asked for another painting and guess what?!” Castiel chewed on his luscious lower lip nervously. Dean  
shrugged his shoulders. “They are willing to pay $20,00 for the new piece! Two of my idols want to pay me that much.”

“So, the dude sealed the deal by kissing your hands?” Dean bit a huge chunk of the slice of pecan pie and chewed angrily.

“He said to take care of my hands.” Castiel blushed.

“Yeah, I bet he wants more than just your hands,” Dean whispered.

Cas changed the topic. “What brings you here?”

“Thought you might use a little pick me up.” Dean handed Angel the paper bag and the pumpkin spice latte. 

Castiel’s eyes brightened when they saw the sunflower cookies. “These are my favorite!” He took a sip of the latte and moaned. Then the artist bit a piece of a sugar cookie. “These make me very happy.” 

“Glad you liked them. I asked Charlie what you usually ordered.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “So, we on for Saturday?”

“Definitely, the boys are so excited. I thought we could pack a picnic.”

Dean smiled at Cas’ excitement. “Cool and since the park is two blocks from your house maybe we can walk, and the kids can ride their trikes.”

“Sounds like a plan.” 

Dean looked at his watch. “Ugh, lunch break is practically over. Text me Friday night what I should bring.”

He stared at Castiel for a moment. The artist approached him, and kissed Dean’s stubble covered jaw. “Thank you for the cookies and latte. That was so sweet of you.”

Dean cleared his throat. “Any time, Angel.” His eyes widened. “Sorry, it’s just I always called you that all these years.”

“It’s ok. I like it.”

Saturday afternoon finally arrived. Dean arrived at the Knight residence around four. Manny opened the door. “Mister Dean!” He hugged Dean’s knees.

“Hey sport!” Dean knelt to hug the toddler. Oh, how he wished the kids knew he was their dad and they all lived together.

Jack appeared behind a recliner. He waved hello. Castiel came out of what seemed to be a bedroom. He greeted Dean and then pulled on a light red jacket over Jack’s arms. 

“Papa, you forgot something!” Manny screamed.

“My apologies.” Castiel rolled his eyes. “Dean, can you please help Manny put his jacket on?” He gave Dean a yellow jacket.

“No problem.” 

“Alright here we go, peanuts.” Castiel adjusted the straps of a pair of light blue angel wings over Jack’s small shoulders.

“Thank you, Papa,” the light-haired twin said. Cas kissed the top of his baby’s head.

Castiel repeated the same ministrations with his first born. Manny’s wings were purple. “They take after their Papa,” Dean fondly said. His kids were so damn adorable. 

“Let me get the picnic basket. Dean, please fetch a checkered picnic blanket from the linen closet down the hall. It’s on the middle shelf.” The deputy glanced at pictures of the twins covering the walls. In the first one a tired Cas held the newborns in his arms at the hospital. There were photos of the boys christening and of last year’s Halloween. Dean wished fervently to have taken part of the milestones. The boys’ first words, first steps, their potty-training sessions. He fetched the blanket and returned to the living room.

The twins helped each other with their helmets before settling on the Harley Davidson trikes Dean gave them last week. Before they started pedaling, they covered their eyes with the sunglasses he also gifted them.

“Go slow, boys.” Castiel said as he and Dean walked behind the twins. 

The Winchester switched the blanket for the basket with Cas. They made small talk during the five-minute walk to the park. A bunch of families already chose spots for the meteor shower upon their arrival at Elysian Fields Park.

Dean and Cas were fortunate to find a spacious area under a large maple tree. Castiel chuckled. “What’s so funny?” a curious Dean asked.

“You are not going to believe it, but I went into labor right under this tree.” Cas smiled.

Manny and Jack were making a mess of spreading the checkered picnic blanket. “Boys come here,” Castiel held his arms open. The twins dropped the blanket and scurried over to their papa. 

Castiel sat against the tree, pulling his babies to sit on his lap. He embraced them. “This is were papa sat, eating fried chicken and potato salad right before you were born.” 

“Really?” Manny asked. Cas nodded. He couldn’t help it and started to cry. Jack captured his father’s tears with chubby fingers. “No cry, papa.” 

Dean choked up at the tender scene. “You two are my world,” Castiel said while embracing his babies. 

“Love ya to the moon and back,” the twins said simultaneously.

Dean turned around to wipe tears from his face. Afterwards, he stretched the blanket and laid it over the grass. Castiel retrieved food and drinks from the wicker basket. He and Dean stared into each other’s eyes for an entire minute.

Dean told Cas to relax while he served four plates with macaroni and cheese and apple slices. The boys smeared their faces with gooey cheese after they ate. Dean laughed. Castiel glanced at his cowboy fondly as he wiped their peanuts’ faces clean. 

Meg and Ian strolled by. The twins ran to them. Their godmother held Jack on a hip and Ian carried Manny on his shoulders. The adults embarked in greetings and small talk. Meg and Ian shared a conspiratorial look.

“You guys want to visit the petting zoo?” Ian asked the twins, who swiftly answered yes. Meg looked at Cas for affirmation. The artist nodded. He trusted Meg and Ian with his babies. 

Dean surprised Cas, who sat with his legs crossed against the tree by resting his head on the artist’s lap. “So, that British dick return to the gallery?”

Castiel held a chuckle. Dean felt jealous over Mick. He could not fathom why. “Yes, Mick returned on Wednesday to oversee the UPS carrier handle the crates with care.”

“Yeah right.”

“Dean, that man is generously paying me for my art. That money is going to good use…the boys’ college account.”

“Ya started a college account for Manny and Jack?” Dean sat up. “I wanna contribute!”

“Thank you. It’s deeply appreciated.” Castiel’s heart warmed at how overeager Dean was in contributing funds for their kids’ future. Dean laid his head again on Cas’ lap. Castiel combed fingers through the short, tawny strands. Dean closed his eyes, humming in appreciation.

“Charlie’s Halloween party is in two weeks. You got a costume ready?” 

“Yes, she is helping me create my costume from scratch. I cannot wait to see the finished product.” Cas stopped raking fingers through Dean’s soft hair when his cell buzzed. He read a text from Meg, saying the boys wanted to go for ice cream. She then followed it with a picture of the twins petting baby lambs. Castiel sent the photo to Dean’s cell. 

The deputy melted as soon as he saw the picture. He rapidly set it as his wallpaper. “Cas, our kids can’t be more adorable than they are. You sure raising them well. Thanks so much.”

“I get a lot of help from friends and family.” 

“You had to mature a lot in these last four years. I wish I coulda been at your side through the pregnancy.” Dean sat adjacent to Castiel.

“I know you searched for me. It’s not your fault.” Cas pressed a shoulder against Dean’s. He relished the warmth the older man’s body emitted.

“Hey Cas, what were the boys’ first words?” Dean gazed at Castiel with warm eyes.

“Jack’s first word was papa and Manny’s first word was Jack. That kid has been protective of his baby brother since they learned how to crawl.”

“I have always been like that with Sammy. Helped raise the moose.”

“Your voice changes when you speak of him. It is full of pride,” Cas stated.

“He’s coming for Thanksgiving break. You can finally meet him, and he is dying to see the boys.” Dean played with a hem of his flannel shirt.

“You told him he is an uncle?” Castiel asked Dean with big eyes.

“Of course, I had to tell him I found Angel and that I am a dad!” Dean stayed silent for a moment and then continued, “Cas, when are you telling the boys about me?”

Castiel thought about it for a while. He tugged a blade of grass from the ground. “Maybe on Thanksgiving. It is a holiday for giving thanks and for being with family.”

“Really?” Dean’s eyes brimmed with unshed tears. 

Cas stared into the Winchester’s eyes. “Yes, we will tell the boys on Thanksgiving.”

“Thanks Angel.”

Their faces inched closer and noses rubbed. They felt mutual warm breath against their mouths. “It’s starting!” a young girl yelled as the first meteor zoomed across the indigo night sky. Dean and Castiel leapt apart.

Soon a multitude of meteors rocketed through the sky. “Papa…Mister Dean!” Manny and Jack ran towards them, holding hands.

The twins jumped on their parents. Jack settled on Cas’ lap and Manny on Dean’s. The boys stared at the midnight blue sky in awe as the meteor shower descended in the vast canopy. 

Dean kissed the top of Manny’s head, thinking that this was the life he always wished for. 

That same night in a private jet, Arthur Ketch and Mick Davies drank cognac on the way to London. The shorter man texted Castiel with the excuse of asking how the Last Supper fared. Ketch chuckled. Mick glanced at him after hitting send.

“What is so humorous?” Davies finished his cognac.

“You are smitten with the blue-eyed artist.”

“So, what if I am? He needs a mentor and I gladly volunteer for the role.” Mick looked outside the window for a moment. 

“Castiel Knight is quite the morsel.” Ketch poured more cognac.

“Yes, and eventually that delicious morsel will be mine.” Both men clicked the glasses before gulping down the amber liquid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you are all keeping yourselves and loved ones safe. xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Autumn made its presence truly known in Angel Ridge a week before Halloween. Copper and gold leaves covered the grass and the temperature averaged between the low 70s and high 60s. Cas and the twins invited Dean to carve jack-o-lanterns and decorate the Knight house. 

Cas and Jack created a Stitch jack-o-lantern while Manny and Dean carved the Impala on their pumpkin. The adults carried both orange and plump pumpkins to the porch. The toddlers slid candles inside and enthusiastically waited for their papa to light them. A crescent moon barely lit the evening sky, creating an eerie atmosphere for the twins. 

“My jack lantern is the best!” Manny yelled. He stuck his tongue out at Jack, who hid behind Castiel’s legs.

“That is not nice, Emmanuel James,” Castiel reprimanded his first born.

Dean knelt in front of Manny. “Both jack-o-lanterns rock, little man. The two of you put a lot of work in creating them.”

Manny’s tiny shoulders deflated. He gazed at Jack, who sat on the lowest porch step. “Sorry Jack.” The youngest twin shrugged his shoulders. Manny joined his twin and circled an arm across his baby brother’s shoulders. 

“I love ya, Jack.”

The light-haired twin stared up at his big brother. “Love ya, too.” The brothers hugged.

“These two are giving me cavities,” Dean whispered to Cas. The younger man elbowed him, causing the deputy to oomph. 

The mood lightened more as the quartet decorated the porch with spider webs, ghosts, and black cats. The twins asked their papa if they could watch “It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown”. So, the kids waited patiently on the couch while Dean and Castiel prepared hot chocolate with marshmallows for everyone in the cozy kitchen.

Dean’s heart got hit with a huge case of the warm and fuzzies as he found himself on the couch with the twins in the middle and Angel being the other bookend. He could not wait to tell the peanuts they were his flesh and blood. Manny glanced up at him, laughing at Snoopy’s antics. Geez he even inherited Cas’ gummy smile. 

Dean wiped an errant tear from the corner of an eye. Manny sat on his lap. “No crying. Are you sad, Mr. Dean?”

Jack remained immersed in the classic cartoon, but Cas watched father and son discreetly. He sipped the last remnant of the hot chocolate. 

Dean cleared his throat. He ruffled Manny’s dark and unruly hair. “Nah, I can never be sad with you boys around. I’m just happy to be here.” 

Manny hugged Dean. “Okay”

“No one has shared with me what their Halloween costumes are.” Dean asked.

“It’s a secret,” Jack rapidly responded.

“I gotta patrol the fair Halloween night but promise to take a short break so I can see my two favorite little dudes trick or treating.” Dean winked at the twins. “Save some candy for me. I love Sweet Tarts.”

October 31st arrived in a flash. Castiel and Meg dressed the boys in their costumes. It took them ten minutes to tame Manny’s wild hair, but the result turned out to be spectacular. 

“Kiddo, you rock the pompadour.” Meg shared a high five with her godson. 

“What about me?” Jack hopped up and down.

Meg tweaked his nose. “You are the cutest little Disney alien in the entire galaxy!”

Castiel handed each toddler a pumpkin bucket for the trick or treating candy. “Remember to say trick or treat as soon as the person opens the door, and what do you say after they hand you candy?”

“Thank you!” the twins bellowed simultaneously.

“Come on then! Let’s rock and roll.” Meg shooed her godsons outside. 

Everyone that saw the adorable twins complimented Castiel on their costumes and good manners. Their pumpkins overflowed with candy around the thirty-minute mark. Cas started thinking Dean got caught up at the fair and couldn’t make it. So, he asked Meg to take a few pictures of the twins.

Suddenly, Castiel noticed Manny hugged Jack, who seemed to be crying. He jogged to the boys. “What happened?” He sat on the edge of the sidewalk and settled a sobbing Jack on his lap. “Something happen, baby?”

Jack sobbed more and finally spoke. His big eyes were glued to a family of five trick or treating across the street. “Those kids are lucky.”

“Why?” Castiel knew where the conversation was heading. Jack sometimes reacted this way after seeing two parents’ families.

“They got a mama and a papa. Manny and me only got one.” Cas embraced Jack.

“Yeah, you only got your papa, but he loves the two of you just as much as two parents. Dontcha think, Jackie boy?” Meg sat adjacent to them. “Your papa adores the two of you.” She wiped tears from the boy’s chubby cheeks.

“Sorry papa. You the best ‘rent in the entire galaxy!” Jack hugged his papa hard. Castiel kissed the top of his head. 

Now more than ever Castiel believed him and Dean sitting down with the twins on Thanksgiving and telling them the truth was the best decision. The boys needed another parent in their lives and Dean was more than ready to take the role of dad. 

A siren could be heard from a block away. Dean pulled over. The twins showed him their huge candy stash. The Winchester loved his sons’ costumes. Jack made a cute as hell Stitch and Manny looked like a bad ass mini version of “Jailhouse Rock” Elvis. 

Meg took a picture of both proud parents and the hyper twins. She sent it to Dean’s and Cas’ phones. Dean observed Jack’s red rimmed eyes. He pulled Castiel to the side and asked if something happened. Cas told him he’d tell Dean later at Charlie’s LOTR party at Elysian Fields Park. 

“Speaking of you still haven’t shared what your cosplaying as.” Dean wanted to hold Cas’ hand so badly.

“Patience is a virtue.” Castiel looked at the time on his phone. “We gotta go. Charlie is helping me with my costume.”

“Ugh you are a tease, Angel.” 

Dean knelt to hug the peanuts. Manny gave him Sweet Tarts and Jack handed him a box of Nerds. “Thanks guys! Don’t eat too much candy, or you’ll get a nasty stomachache.”

“Who is babysitting?” Dean asked before hopping in the SUV.

“Dad and Missouri volunteered.” Castiel held each of his boys’ hand.

“Cool…see ya around ten. Gotta swing by my place after patrol to change.” Dean winked at his angel before starting the ignition. Cas blushed.

Charlie arrived at the Knight house at seven. “The park resembles Lothlorien to a T! Thank you, guys, so much for helping set everything.” The redhead corralled Cas, Meg, Ian, Balthy, Gabe, Ana, and a few others to put fairy lights and create elf tree houses at the park. A gazebo that was a mainstay of the park got covered in fairy lights along with the trees. Cain obtained a permit at City Hall for Charlie to host the LOTR party at Elysian Fields Park. 

“Hey munchkins. You look adorbz!” Charlie high fived both twins. 

“They want to assist you with my hair,” Castiel shared with his friend.

“Cool…Galadriel can use some Hobbit assistance.” 

Meg left to get in costume. The boys helped Charlie braid the wig their papa wore and added little gems to the skinny braids. Once Castiel stood nervously in front of his family, they all applauded. Cain and Missouri joined in the fun.

“Papa is a prince!” Manny exclaimed.

“Papa is beautiful,” Jack shyly added.

“He certainly is a beautiful prince.” Cain winked at his grandsons.

“A certain someone’s jaw will hit the floor as soon as he sees you,” Missouri hugged Castiel.

“He won’t keep his hands to himself,” Charlie piped in. Everyone oohed and awed at her Galadriel costume.

“Winchester knows better,” Cain said.

Missouri held his hand. “Oh, stop it. Love is definitely in the air tonight, blue eyes.” Cain kissed the tip of her nose.

Castiel placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head at Charlie. “My Lady of the Galadhrim.”

“Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood.” Charlie linked arms with her friend. 

Missouri took a bunch of photos. “Go have fun, you beautiful people.”

“Not too much fun,” Cain stated but then smiled.

“Thanks for looking after the twins.” Castiel hugged Cain and Missouri. 

Charlie and Cas arrived fifteen minutes later to the park. It truly looked like Lothlorien. Castiel adjusted the leather archery quiver that was part of his costume. Charlie added six arrows and a bow in it. He made sure the leaf clasp/elven brooch held his forest green cape securely.

Guests already arrived at the park in full costume. Gabriel cosplayed as Merry the Hobbit, smoking a pipe and drinking beer. His girlfriend Kali donned fairy wings and a medieval gown. Balthazar appeared with Lisa. They were in Rivendale elves costumes.

Charlie greeted the DJ and mingled with the cute bartender named Glenda, who came as Elrond. Ian and Meg showed up an hour later. They could not get over how much Castiel looked like Legolas. Meg rose on tiptoes to touch the pointy elf ears. “They look fucking real.”

“How did you get them to stick?” Ian asked.

“Charlie applied spirit gum.”

“The wig looks real,” Meg added. “Who knew you’d look hot as hell as a blond.”

“Thanks”

The guests ate from the buffet and then dancing started. Dean arrived at ten thirty. He said hi to the people he knew. Charlie flirted with the cute bartender, and she waved at him. Dean found Meg, who donned a Gimli costume and Ian. The dude rocked the Gandalf look.

“Well what do we have here a Ranger from the North.” Meg played with the Evenstar necklace that hung around Dean’s neck. “Something tells me you are not searching for Arwen but instead for a sexy woodland elf.”

Dean smiled. Now he knew exactly who Cas cosplayed as. Ian motioned with his head to the dance area. Ana dressed as Arwen danced with Cas to a Ramones song. Dean felt like the world froze at that very moment. The full moon and fairy lights cast a perfect spotlight on Castiel. He looked ethereal. He slowly crossed to the dance area. Dean tapped Ana gently on the shoulder.

“Mind if I cut in?” 

Castiel’s eyes became wide, taking all of Dean’s Aragorn get up. No wonder the older man grew a beard. Ana smiled at the deputy and left. Dean circled his arms around Cas’ tapered waist. The beautiful elf wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders. 

“IMO Aragorn and Legolas shoulda hooked up. They are brothers at arms and...” Dean said before being interrupted. 

“Soulmates,” Cas concluded. 

Dean nodded and smiled. “Geez Cas. I thought you were the most beautiful creature I ever saw four years ago but tonight you simply steal my breath away.” Dean’s fingers sunk  
deeper into the shorter man’s hips.

Castiel inhaled the woodsy scent that always clung to Dean. “You’re making me blush.”

“It’s true, Angel. You always manage to rob me of speech.”

“I feel the same way.” Castiel closed his eyes. The DJ played Ed Sheeran’s “Photograph”. All the couples danced slowly on the designated dance floor.

Dean and Cas danced to two more songs, holding each other tight with their eyes closed. They forgot about their surroundings and only focused on each other. The Winchester’s stomach grumbled. Both men laughed and headed to the buffet table. Dean served Castiel first and then himself. Cas procured ale from Glenda. The older man suggested for them to eat peacefully at the gazebo that happened to be away from the party.

Their booted feet crunched on orange and brown leaves that were scattered all over the grass. They settled inside the gazebo. After they finished eating Dean asked Cas why Jack cried earlier in the evening. Castiel shared with him that lately whenever Jack saw a two-parent family he started crying, saying he wished to have two parents.

Dean held Cas’ hands as they sat on a bench inside the gazebo. “Please tell me we are telling the kids the truth on Thanksgiving.”

Castiel nodded. “Definitely. The boys are getting to know you and are crazy about you.”

“Really?” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yes, they are really fond of you.” Castiel felt a little bold. Must be due to the two cups of ale he drank. He held the Evenstar pendant Dean wore. 

Dean swallowed before cupping Castiel’s face with both hands. “Are you real?” 

Cas lifted watery eyes to Dean. “Happy Anniversary,” he whispered.

Dean chuckled. “That’s right. Four years ago, on this very night my heart got stolen by an angel with ebony wings and blue streaks in his hair.”

Dean stood up and grabbed Cas’ hands to help him up. He led his angel to one of the corners of the gazebo. Here no one could witness what occurred inside. Castiel leaned against the wall. Dean traced the pointy tip of one of the elf ears. He nosed against Cas’ neck, feeling the skin prickle, and hearing the younger man’s breath hitch.

He dragged his fingers through a curtain of silky, blond hair. “Cas, do you know what you do to me, sweetheart?”

Castiel planted a leg in between both of Dean’s. He dragged his fingers through Dean’s short hair. “Indo-ninya,” he murmured huskily against Dean’s lips.

Dean knew Cas said something in Sindarin and it sounded hot as fuck. They stared into each other’s eyes. “Man, your eyes are like galaxies of blue.”

“Dean,” Castiel whimpered. He rubbed his hips against Dean. 

The Winchester kissed each of Cas’ closed eyelids gently. His lips traced each cheek and then pecked the tip of his nose. Castiel whimpered longingly. He waited too damn long for this moment. Four years was a long ass time to be touched by his cowboy again.

Dean’s breath mingled with Castiel’s as his mouth hovered over the blue-eyed angel’s open mouth. “I’m scared that this is a dream and I’ll be waking up at any moment and be back in South Dakota pining after my angel.”

Castiel could not take it anymore. He grabbed the back of Dean’s neck and crashed their mouths together. It felt heavenly and like home. Their hands roamed over any body part they could touch as their lips, teeth and tongues got reacquainted. Dean smiled into the kiss. Finally, his angel happened to be where he belonged…in his arms. Cas’ mouth tasted like the sweetest nectar. 

The young artist held on hard to Dean’s shoulders; scared that his cowboy would disappear into thin air. The deputy bit Cas’ lower lip and then soothed it by brushing his tongue leisurely over it. Their foreheads touched.

“Mine,” Dean covered Castiel’s heart with a hand.

Cas kissed his jaw. “Indo-ninya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indo-ninya-My heart
> 
> Thanks for reading! Be safe my lovelies. xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

After the enchanted Halloween night Dean and Cas shared lunch at least three times per week in the gallery’s office. Dean brought them deli sandwiches and fries or Castiel procured delicious leftovers courtesy of Missouri’s stellar cooking. In the weekends, they took the peanuts to the park, children’s museum, or the zoo. Thanksgiving arrived in a flash and Dean woke up in a panic. Sammy created a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast for his big brother. Jolly Green even brewed a cup of strong coffee that Dean liked. 

The oldest Winchester sibling picked his baby brother from the airport the previous night. Sam could read Dean better than one of his beloved Harry Potter books from childhood. Telling the boys, the truth about their parentage caused Dean to be a walking jumble of frazzled nerves. He barely touched the cheeseburger at dinner. 

Dean entered the small kitchen as Sam served scrambled eggs on a second plate. The deputy rubbed his eyes.

“Morning sunshine!” Sam smiled, revealing deep dimples. He knew Dean tended to be an ogre before at least one strong cup of Joe.

Dean flipped him the bird on the way to the counter. He poured a generous amount of the dark brew in an Indiana Jones mug. Dean practically gulped the entire thing. Sam shook his head. 

“Thanks for breakfast, Gigantor.” Dean ate one toast and half of the eggs.

Sam put a fork down. “Dude, chill.”

Dean’s knee bounced up and down uncontrollably, making the foldable kitchen table to shake. “Can’t Sammy.”

“Dean, you helped dad raise me and people seem to agree you did a damn good job.” Sam drank some orange juice and wiped his mouth.

The green-eyed brother smirked. “Damn right!” 

“Those little guys are super lucky and already love ya with what I hear. So, relax.”

“Ok Yoda. As usual you are wise beyond your years.” Dean stood up to wash the dishes.

“What time are you meeting up with Castiel and the kids?” Sam stored the orange juice container and butter in the fridge.

“Around 11. Cas wants to start a tradition of handing out sandwiches and soup to the homeless on turkey day.” 

“That’s cool, teaching the kids about helping the less fortunate on Thanksgiving.” He rolled up the sleeves of a grey Stanford hoodie. “What time do I show up?”

“Let’s see how things go at the park.” Dean wrung an autumn themed dishtowel. “Uhm Sammy.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Sometimes I think Angel is too good for me. Anyone with eyes can see how friggin talented he is, and Cas is making a name in the art scene. He ain’t gonna want to spend the rest of his life with a deputy from a Podunk town in the middle of nowhere.”

Sam rolled his eyes. He mimicked playing a violin. “You know what this is? Me playing the world’s tiniest violin. Stop unnecessarily torturing yourself.” Sam sat on a chair and motioned at Dean to do the same.

“Castiel never dated after your one-night stand and did not even blink upon suggesting the boys find out about you on Thanksgiving. He wants you to be a dad to the boys and my gut instinct is screaming at me that he wants you as a romantic partner. Plus, with what you say he is freaking humble, which means he won’t change when he makes it big.”

Dean warily rubbed his tired face. “Okay no more martyr woes from me. Thanks again, Sammy. I missed ya.”

“Me too. Now get ready it’s almost eleven.”

Dean picked up his little family at eleven on the dot. Castiel carried a box full of freshly made turkey sandwiches and cups of potato soup. Both Manny and Jack wore their angel wings. Dean strapped them in their booster seats and kissed them on the top of their heads.

Cas swiftly held Dean’s hand on the front bench seat. Dean blew a kiss at his gorgeous angel. The peanuts still did not know that the adults started dating. They will find out later today at the park after distributing the food around town.

Dean turned on the radio to an oldies station. Elvis’ “Angel in Disguise” blared from the speakers. The toddlers in the backseat screamed the lyrics along with the King. Dean parked a block from what was considered Angel Ridge’s downtown area. Two blocks hosted several homeless people.

Along the short walk, Castiel and Dean informed the boys of people that were not as lucky as them and lived on the streets. Cas explained in a simple way the reason for their homeless status. Tears swam in Jack’s different colored eyes. As soon as they approached a grateful man, who rummaged through a grocery cart where he stored things, Manny handed him a sandwich and soup. Jack hugged the man’s knees. The astounded stranger awkwardly patted the light-haired toddler.

“Thank you kindly,” the homeless man sincerely said as he scarfed half of the sandwich.

“You welcome!” Both toddlers bellowed.

Castiel presented the man with another cup of soup.

They spent an hour handing out food and speaking with the lonely and hungry homeless. Afterwards, Dean drove to Elysian Fields Park. The palms of his hands sweated profusely. The quartet strolled to a picnic bench. “Thanks for allowing me to share this experience with ya. It feels really good helping somebody in need.” Dean stuck the straw in a strawberry Capri Sun for Manny.

“Maybe we can hand out comforters and quilts for Christmas. Sometimes the shelter closes its doors because its filled to maximum capacity. It must be extremely cold sleeping outside at night.” 

Dean held Cas’ hand over the picnic table. “Sounds like a great idea.” He felt Castiel’s hold become tighter which meant it was time. Dean swallowed hard. Shit! Here we go.

“Papa, swings!” Manny yelled in excitement.

“In a moment, peanut. There is something particularly important Dean and I wish to tell you.” Castiel smiled warmly at the twins.

A tiny furrow appeared between Jack’s brows. “What?” He tilted his head to the side. Manny glanced at the empty swings.

“You always ask me where your other papa is.” Cas licked chapped lips.

Manny’s head whipped to stare at papa. Dean and Castiel held hands under the table. “Your other papa got lost and he searched Heaven and Earth for me.”

Jack’s eyes became wide. “What about Manny and me?”

Dean swallowed hard. “You see other papa did not know Cas carried you in his belly. He learned of this a couple of months ago and the news was the best gift Castiel could give him.”

“Your other papa loves you very much.” 

“He does?” Jack inquired.

“To the moon and back, kiddo.” Dean wiped tears from his eyes.

Jack hopped from the bench and rocketed to the opposite bench. He stood in front of Dean. “Ada?” Dean sobbed out load. No words could be formed by his mouth. He weakly nodded. Jack threw himself on his daddy, wrapping tiny arms around Dean’s neck and hiding his cute face against his neck. “Ada”, he whispered in between sobs of his own. Now he finally had to dads that loved him and Manny.

Dean held on tight to the small body. “I love you, pumpkin.” 

Castiel noticed Manny sitting silently across from the picnic table with arms crossed. He stood up and Manny yelled, “Mister Dean is a doo doo head!” The toddler ran to the swings.

“Emmanuel James Knight, get back here!” Cas and Dean stared at each other. The Winchester stood up with Jack still clinging to him. He settled him on a hip. “Manny, why are you being mean to Dean?” The eldest twin sat on the swing and tried to swing as high as possible which wasn’t much since no one pushed him.

The toddler stayed quiet and pouting. “Hey what’s wrong with my cool lil dude?”

Manny glared at Dean. He jumped from the swing and held on like his life depended on it to Cas. “Mine!”

Castiel gazed at Dean from over the distraught child’s head. He shared with Dean a “I know what’s going on” look. Cas carried Manny to the picnic table.

“Baby, you know that you and Jack are my moon and stars rolled into one.” He fixed his mini clone’s wild hair. Manny nodded. “And that will never change.” The toddler hiccupped after crying.

“Dean is your dad and he loves you so much. He wants to be the best dad in the universe.” Manny shyly glanced at his other father. “Want to know a secret?” Manny nodded at Castiel.

His papa whispered in Manny’s ear, “Dean has been a nervous wreck over your reaction to the news.” Manny frowned. He didn’t want Mister Dean…no daddy to be sad because of him. He never stated it out loud as much as Jack, but Manny also fervently wished for another parent. The three-year-old took the role of big brother and protector to papa at heart. Now daddy was here, and Jack would share the responsibility with him. He felt better.

Castiel removed Manny from the table. The dark-haired twin kicked at a rock on the grass. He slowly approached Dean and Jack.

“Sorry” He stared up at Dean with eyes exactly like Cas’. 

“No prob, little dude. I know how it feels to be protective of those you love.” 

Manny motioned for Dean to pick him up, too. The deputy rapidly grabbed his first born and rained kisses on his adorable face. Manny giggled. “Stop daddy!” Dean kissed him even more. 

Castiel sat on the grass, enjoying the heart-warming view of the twins finally knowing who their dad was. Dean stared at him and smiled. He whispered something to the twins. The boys laughed as their dad put them on the ground. The trio approached Cas to attack him with tickles. Five minutes later, Cas begged for mercy and the trio let him be. Fortunately, the twins reacted well to the news of Dean and Cas dating.

Thanksgiving dinner turned out to be a smash. Missouri and Cain cooked most of the dishes since Cas was a menace in the kitchen. Sam showed up at six right before dinner. The kids gawked at their giant of an uncle. He presented them with a Batman cape for Manny and Superman cape for Jack. The twins resembled spider monkeys always climbing up and down the young man’s 6’4 frame. 

After the delicious meal, the twins begged their Unca Sammy to take them around the block in the Harley tricycles. The boys never removed their cool capes. Missouri and Cain told Dean and Castiel to go ahead and drink some coffee outside on the porch. The young couple happily obliged. 

“Yuck how can you drink coffee with all that creamer and sugar?” Dean made a face.

“Come on…pumpkin spice is a Thanksgiving tradition.” Castiel licked coffee from his lips. 

“I thought the kids would handle the news much worse.” Dean snuggled under a quilt with Cas on a swing bench.

“Jack always dreamed of another papa and Manny took the role of a dad in a way…always being protective of me and Jack.” Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek. “They adore you and love Unca Sam already.” Both men laughed.

Sam and the twins walked by. The boys waving at their parents as they pedaled hard on their Harleys. Sam trotting after them.

Dean cleared his throat. “So, how about we finally go on a real date?”

Castiel smiled. “I’d love to but I gotta focus on the Last Supper piece for the next three weeks.”

Dean scowled exactly like Manny. “Mick the Dick pressuring ya?”

“No, he gave me until mid-February. I just need to focus on sketching it first and then adding the colors. I plan on not working from the week before Christmas until after New Year’s. I always spend it with family.” Castiel finished his coffee. He quickly noticed Dean’s frown. “Of course, you and Sam are welcomed to spend the holidays with us. You are an integral part of the family now.”

Dean’s tense shoulders lifted a little. “You mean that, Angel?”

Cas tilted Dean’s jaw to kiss him tenderly. “Very much, Cowboy.” 

For the first time Dean arrived at the conclusion that pumpkin spice tasted damn good, as his tongue swirled around Cas’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx so much for comments and kudos. They keep inspiring me to write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I got a bit emotional writing it. Take care and be safe! xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

The holidays came and went in a flash. January punished Angel Ridge with cruel winter weather. Dean, Cas, and the boys created a plethora of snowmen ranging from Disney characters to superheroes. Castiel only needed to paint the background of “The Last Supper”. Mick Davis informed the aspiring, young artist that Cas’ showcase would debut on Valentine’s weekend, bringing a forceful halt to Castiel’s plans. Cas desired fervently to spend a romantic evening with the man he loved and finally make love after four agonizingly lonely years. 

Alas, he now found himself dreading the trip to the Big Apple. A younger Castiel would’ve cut off a nut to travel to New York and showcase his own art, but Present Cas could not bare the thought of leaving his peanuts for three to four days. 

A bitterly cold Monday morning found Castiel dropping the boys at daycare. He bundled the little tykes, making them look like walking burritos. Manny and Jack hugged their papa before running inside their classroom. Ms. Allen waved at Cas, blowing hot air into her hands shortly after.

The remainder of Castiel’s morning turned into a steaming pile of dog shit when his KIA broke down three miles from work. Last month Dean replaced the carburetor and last week a tire exploded. Luckily, the kids weren’t with Cas at the time. The artist received quite a fright. Now what? Cas glanced at the dashboard, noticing the replace battery icon. Ugh! 

Castiel looked at the time. Mick Davis called him last night to schedule a meeting for this morning at nine. He barely had time to get to the gallery. Priority number one was calling a tow truck and then getting an UBER. It took forty-five minutes for the local auto shop to dispatch a tow truck driver and for said driver to hitch the KIA to the back of the tow truck. The old man offered Castiel a drive, but the blue-eyed man declined. 

Cas adjusted the collar of the black peacoat he wore before requesting an UBER. Suddenly, a car horn broke him out of his reverie. His thumb froze on the phone screen. A sleek Mercedes AMG GT parked next to where he stood shivering on the sidewalk. The front passenger window rolled down.

“Mr. Davis!” 

“Why are you walking on such a wickedly cold day?”

“Car trouble,” Castiel blushed. He must look like a loser to the sophisticated artist. Cas glanced appreciatively at the sportscar. Although it could never hold a candle to a certain Impala. 

“Lucky for you I am on my way to the gallery. Get in.” The door opened. Castiel nervously tugged at his right ear. He gingerly settled on the leather seat, afraid of tearing the expensive material. 

“I am so excited to see the painting.” Soon Davis drove fast through snow covered Angel Ridge streets, a bit fast for Cas’ liking. The younger man held on to the sides of the shotgun seat. Two blocks from the gallery a loud police siren signaled for the Brit to pull over.

Castiel prayed the deputy or officer did not turn out to be the father of his children. Dean became livid upon hearing news of the upcoming New York exhibit. He always seemed suspicious of Mr. Davis’ motives, believing he wanted more than a business relationship with Cas. Castiel told his boyfriend that he was being paranoid. He admired Davis as an artist, but he felt no attraction whatsoever for the worldly man.

Someone tapped on the driver’s window. Mick immediately pushed the button to roll it down. “What seems to be the hurry?” Castiel sunk down. Dean leaned his face inside the Mercedes. He instantly made eye contact with Cas. His angel waved at him.

Castiel knew Dean glared behind aviators at Davis. The deputy asked the Brit for a driver’s license, insurance, and renter’s form. “You’re Castiel’s mate. I remember you from the gallery,” Mick grinned at Dean.

“I am more than Cas’ friend. We are dating and most importantly I am the father of his sons.” Dean scribbled down the required information on a speeding ticket. Fucker wasn’t getting off easy. 

Mick arched a dark brow. “Interesting.” This new information still did not deter him from his plans on wooing the up and coming artist. The deputy may be the father of the boys, but he and the delicious artist were not engaged or married. 

Dean handed the douchebag a $180 ticket. He glanced at Castiel again. This time removing the aviators. Cas swallowed hard. “The KIA’s battery died a few miles from here. Mr. Davis passed on his way to our meeting and offered me a ride.”

The Winchester rolled his eyes. “How convenient.”

“We still on for your birthday this Friday? The boys are excited. We’re baking an apple pie from scratch.” Castiel chewed on his lower lip. The other two men’s eyes zoomed in on the action.

“Should I warn the fire department?” Dean joked. Cas stuck his tongue out. Fuck, Dean desired to suck that tongue in the middle of a heated make out session. He discreetly adjusted the front of his uniform pants.

Mick interrupted the heated stare between the younger men. “We must get going. Got lots of business to discuss.”

“Drive below the speed limit, Mr. Davis. You carry precious cargo.” Dean tapped the roof of the sportscar roughly.

During the meeting Davis asked Castiel to create something else besides “The Last Supper” for the showcase. Invitations were sent to a select group of New York’s art critics, artists, and upper class. The exhibit would be comprised of at least four creations. Castiel already vividly imagined what his next piece would be.

Mick offered Cas use of his private plane for the trip to New York. “Mr. Davis, I don’t mind flying coach.”

“None of that Mr. Davis nonsense and I refuse for you to travel in a packed sardine can when my private jet is at your disposal. I won’t take no for an answer.”

“Alright, but do you mind if Dean accompanies me?” The young man led Mick to a back room he used to paint. 

Mick internally cringed and fisted his hands. He was not expecting this wrench thrown in his plans. “I thought he’d stay with the boys.”

“I could ask my best friend to babysit. Dean and I wish to spend our first Valentines together.” Castiel prayed Dean agreed to accompany him. He knew the Winchester hated flying but maybe he could take something to calm his nerves. Cas wanted so badly for his cowboy to see the unveiling of the new art piece at the showcase. 

Mick gnashed his teeth. “Of course, you want your significant other to witness your triumph.” There would be other opportunities to pursue the gorgeous artist.

That night Cain and Missouri babysat the twins while Castiel and Meg shared dinner. Ever since Dean reentered Cas’ life the best friends rarely got a change to hang out. The duo met at Peace and Love Café, a new vegan establishment in town. Castiel painted the six-foot, multicolored anarchy and heart symbols found outside the building. He also created the art on the menus. 

Rowena Macleod, the café’s owner welcomed the two best friends. She personally brought Cas and Meg carrot/orange juices along with their menus. Rowena asked Cas about the twins and shared that business finally started to bloom. She introduced Meg and Castiel to their waiter, Alfie, who they already knew. After the teenager took their orders, Meg asked Cas what the plans for Dean’s upcoming birthday were.

Cas sipped some of the organic juice before replying. “He’s coming over for dinner. The boys are making birthday cards and are helping me bake a pie.”

“Oh brother. There better be a fire extinguisher nearby.” She smirked.

“Hardy har har. Missouri is supervising. She volunteered to bake ribs and cook some side dishes.”

“Are you two doing something on your own?” Meg wiggled her brows.

Cas blushed profusely. “I want to take him to Oz. Friday nights host swing dancing from the 50s. It is something different to do.”

“Okay and then?” 

Alfie showed up with their meals. Castiel waited for the teenager to leave. Meg dipped a piece of avocado toast into a bowl of steaming organic curry lentil soup. “I intend on inviting myself to his apartment after the club.”

Meg almost choked on a piece of toast. “Finally! Poor Deano must be suffering from a terrible case of blue balls. The guy looks at you like you are a freshly baked pecan pie.”

“Well he is not the only one suffering from blue balls.” Castiel stuffed his mouth with batata fries. 

Meg held one of his hands over the table. “I am happy for you, Clarence. It’s about damn time you experience happiness and with the man you love.”

Castiel took a hearty bite from the veggie burger he ordered and moaned in ecstasy. Meg stole one of the fries. He swatted her hand away. “There is something I have been meaning to ask you.”

“Shoot.” She finished the three slices of avocado toast. 

“My showcase is happening Valentines weekend in New York.”

“Oh shit. Congrats!”

“Thanks. I intend on taking Dean with me if he can take the days off.”

“Say no more. I’ll babysit the Mcnuggets.” She sipped soup from a spoon. 

“Thank you so much, Meg. Hey, didn’t you tell me on the phone earlier that you wanted to share news of your own?” Castiel chewed the last two fries.

Meg’s ears turned pink. Cas tilted his head to the side. His best friend never blushed. “I started seeing someone.”

“Really? That’s great. Do I know him?”

Meg’s eyes tracked movement from behind Castiel. She smirked. “See for yourself.” 

Cas turned and his eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. “Ian?”

His friend waved shyly at him before sliding next to Meg in the bench. He kissed the top of her head. “How long has this been going on?”

“Since the night of the meteor shower,” Meg answered. 

Ian glanced at her longingly. She punched him on the shoulder. “Don’t you love her thorny beauty?”

Castiel chuckled. Seeing his two dear friends sitting across from him made it clear that they were good together. Ian and Meg were two of the best people he knew with big hearts. They adored the peanuts and vice versa. He really shouldn’t be surprised. Since he and Dean started spending time together and with the kids, Meg and Ian got closer. 

Ian ordered coffee and a slice of banana cake when Alfie appeared. The three of them shared the generous sized dessert. The couple told Cas they planned on traveling to Europe in the summer since they weren’t attending classes until the fall term. 

Ian fed Meg a piece of the banana cake. “You should see her and my dad.”

“I would kill to see Meg put Dick in his place.” Castiel drank the remainder of the juice.

“Kimiko joins me in ganging up on the Roman men.” Meg entwined an arm with one of Ian’s muscular ones. 

“Yeah, mom loves Meg more than me.” Ian pouted. Meg kissed it away.

“Never thought I’d live to see the day Meg Masters initiating PDA.” Cas winked at his best friend. “I love it!” Meg tossed a wrinkled paper napkin at her BFF.

The night of Dean’s birthday arrived, and the birthday boy showed up at the Knight residence at six o’clock sharp. The twins enthusiastically opened the door and jumped on their dad. “Happy B’day, Ada!” Jack kissed his dad on the cheek and hugged him tight. Manny embraced his father before handing him a small box wrapped in Batman paper. 

“Batman my favorite!” Dean sat on the couch. The boys instructed him to read their cards first. They were made of construction paper and in scraggly glitter words it said, “Happy B’Day Ada!” from Jack. The toddler drew and colored balloons and a wobbly cowboy that Dean deduced to be him. Manny’s card resembled his twin’s but instead of a cowboy it sported the two of them holding hands with their parents, wearing birthday hats.

“These babies are going on my fridge.” Dean opened the gift. His heart melted. “Ya made this?” He gazed at his boys, who nodded in unison.

“Papa took us to pott’ry class,” Jack said.

Dean held a light blue, crooked coffee mug with Baby painted on it. “Best gift ever,” the proud dad stated. The peanuts hugged their dad. “Showing this beauty off at work Monday. Co-workers are gonna be hating that I got a kick ass mug.” The boys laughed.

Castiel entered the living room. He’d been helping Missouri with dinner. “Hi Angel.”

“Happy Birthday, Dean.” The birthday boy stood and joined the brunet, who he pecked lightly on the lips. 

“Yuck!” The twins bellowed simultaneously. 

“What smells so good besides you?” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear. “It’s a surprise.” Castiel told Dean to sit with the boys. He brought him a beer and informed him dinner would be ready in twenty minutes.

Cain joined them for dinner. Dean still fidgeted in his boss’ presence. The sheriff sometimes looked at the young deputy like he wanted to break out his beloved shotgun and use the bullets on Dean. Cain seemed jovial that evening. Modern miracles still occurred! 

“Where are you boys heading tonight?” He helped himself to a second serving of Missouri’s mac and cheese. 

Dean finished swallowing a piece of the mouthwatering ribs Missouri and Cas baked in the oven. “Don’t know, sir. Cas is keeping it a surprise.”

“Well I guess I can tell you now.” Castiel wiped barbecue sauce from Manny’s face. “We’re going swing dancing at Oz.”

Dean smiled. “Sweet! I always wanted to.”

“I overheard you tell the boys when you watched Jailhouse Rock a couple of weeks ago.” Castiel poured more juice for Jack.

Missouri entered the dining room, holding a pie with a lit candle on it. Everyone sang happy birthday. Dean got to eat the first slice. He complimented Cas and the boys. He ate two slices. Afterwards, Dean and Cas made sure the twins brushed their teeth and helped them don pajamas. Dean read them a chapter from a kid’s book on dragons. The boys soon zonked out.

The Winchester stopped by the door. “Hey Cas, what’s with the feet and hands paintings?”

“This first one is when each of them first walked. I dipped their feet in paint to put on paper. Then I did the same after they said their first words.”

Tears brimmed in Dean’s apple green eyes. “Wish I experienced those milestones with ya.”

Castiel embraced Dean from behind and rested his chin on the taller man’s shoulder. “Stop punishing yourself. You would have been with us if destiny played out differently.” 

Dean wiped his face. “Okay let’s rock, Angel.”

Castiel dragged Dean to his bedroom. “First there is something I wish to give you.” He held a flat box and a square one. “Happy Birthday, Cowboy.”

“Baby, you’ve done so much for me already.”

Cas sat on the bed and patted the empty space next to him. Dean rapidly joined him. He opened the smaller box first. “These are awesome!” He tried on a black and white pair of pointed creepers. Dean always wanted this type of vintage shoes.

“Open the other one,” Castiel took the empty shoe box from Dean.

“Angel, this is too much. This must have cost you a fortune.” Dean traced the smooth material of a burgundy Jacquard jacket. It looked like something a debonair actor from the 50s would wear. 

“You are so worth it.” Castiel kissed Dean on the mouth, catching the older man’s lower lip between his teeth. He playfully tugged it before brushing his tongue over the swollen lip.

“Put the jacket on while I change.” Cas disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. 

Fifteen minutes later, Castiel joined Dean and the deputy wiped a bit of drool from one of the corners of his mouth. A pair of denim, red plaid skinny jeans along with a tight Guns-N-Roses shirt and cargo boots comprised his angel’s ensemble. Last week Cas dyed the tips of his hair blue just like the night they first met. Guyliner made his electric baby blues pop even more.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous.” Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him passionately. His hands cupped the toned ass he desired so badly. Castiel purred and eventually shoved Dean gently.

“We won’t make it to Oz.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Dean nipped the tip of Cas’ nose. The shorter man held his hand and led him out. Unknown to Dean, Missouri grabbed the keys to the Impala while the young couple went to Cas’ room. She placed in the trunk an overnight bag for Castiel. The artist wanted to surprise his boyfriend after dancing that he wished to spend the night with him.

Cain and Missouri said bye and the sheriff hugged his baby boy. He knew about his son’s plans. Dean looked at father and son suspiciously but said nothing. “Be safe,” Cain warned them. 

Oz was packed. Dean and Cas danced non-stop for almost an hour. They bumped into Balthazar and Lisa. The couple treated them to drinks in celebration of Dean’s twenty sixth birthday. They switched partners to jitterbug to “Rock Around the Clock”. Lisa shared with Dean that she and Balthy decided to move in together next month. He congratulated her. 

Balthy told Castiel he finally deciding on majoring in architecture. Cas shared the news of his upcoming showcase with his close friend. The Brit asked if he and Lisa could go. Castiel said he would check with Davis. Maybe the man would allow Meg and Ian to attend as well, and Gabe would wish to go, too. They were all his closest friends and he strongly wanted to share such an important experience with them. Cas could ask Cain and Missouri to take care of the peanuts. Then he felt bad about his dad not being present. Ugh! The kids had to go. He would not leave them with anybody else. 

Dean tapped Balthy on the shoulder to exchange dance partners again. The house band started playing “I Only Have Eyes for You”. Dean circled his arms around Cas’ hips and the artist circled his behind the deputy’s neck. 

“Dean, you wanna be my plus one at the showcase?” Castiel inched closer to the man he loved.

“In New York?” His palms sweated just thinking of being inside a metal death trap thousands of feet up in the air. Cas was asking him to go with him and it was an extremely important event for his angel.

Dean licked his lips. “Hell yeah!” 

Castiel rested his head on the taller man’s shoulder. “You can ask your doctor for something to relax you.”

“Don’t worry about that, Angel. I gotta ask HR for some days off first.” He kissed the top of Cas’ head. Dean felt ecstatic not just for going with Cas to the Big Apple, but also because he could keep an eye on Mick the Dick. He never trusted the British weasel. He eye raped Cas all the time. 

“Wanna blow this joint?” Dean asked as he ran his hands down Castiel’s back. The angel nodded.

Cas told Dean to open Baby’s trunk. The Winchester furrowed his brows and obeyed. His eyes instantly landed on the duffel bag. Cas chewed on his bottom lip. “Is this what I think it is?” Castiel nodded.

Dean ran to his angel and kissed him hungrily. “Baby, I’ve waited a friggin eternity for this.”

“Me too. Hurry, Dean.” His eyes turned dark with desperate need. Dean wasted no time in starting the engine. Screw the speed limit. The Winchester drove like the Devil himself followed them.

The couple arrive at Dean’s modest apartment. Castiel grabbed a 4’ x 6’ canvas from the backseat. It was his final gift for Dean. The deputy already opened the door and impatiently waited for Cas. 

“I made this for you.” Castiel turned the canvas to show Dean. It depicted Dean as Batman, standing sentry on top of a building, watching over Angel Ridge. 

“Baby, you never stop surprising me.” He kissed Castiel hard on the mouth. They stopped to catch their breath. “Why don’t you pick a spot in my room to hang this amazing art on and I’ll get us a couple of beers?”

Cas opened the door he assumed to be Dean’s bedroom. He turned on the light and his eyes searched for the right wall space. The Batman art piece fell on the carpeted floor. Castiel’s heart thumped wildly against his ribcage. The wings he created and wore on that fateful Halloween night hung inside a glass display on the wall by Dean’s bed. What further proof did he require to prove his beloved Cowboy’s love for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading! We are at the part all of you were waiting for. Finally! LOL Once again thx so much for the comments and kudos. xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

A stupefied Castiel picked up the fallen Batman art canvas he created for Dean. He rested it on top of a chocolate brown armoire with trembling hands. His heartbeat pounded, feeling like it wanted to rip out of his chest. Cas approached the bed to take a closer look at the wings made by his own hands for that fateful Halloween night. He knelt over the memory foam mattress.

“Here ya go, Angel. A cold brewski to finish my birthday on a high note!” Dean stopped on his tracks. 

Castiel sat on the edge of the bed. His voice shook with a kaleidoscope of emotions. “You kept them.”

Dean deposited the beer bottles on a nightstand. “Whatcha think that I tossed them in the nearest dumpster?” Cas swallowed hard, glancing at the ebony and cobalt wings. “I kept them, so I’d never forget my gorgeous angel, and fervently wished that I met him again to present them to him.”

The older man inched closer to Castiel. He gently held his hands and brought them to his mouth. Dean’s lips lovingly kissed each finger. “These gorgeous hands are friggin’ talented and I cannot wait to feel them on every inch of my body tonight.”

Cas tugged Dean closer to him, causing the deputy to cover his entire form. The artist palmed the Winchester’s beautiful face. He traced the contours of the perfect features. “My muse.” 

Goosebumps scattered down Dean’s spine and arms. He rubbed his nose along Cas’. “My angel.”

They kissed languidly while their hands freely roamed each other’s fevered bodies. Dean kissed, nipped, and laved the exposed skin of Castiel’s neck. The younger man arched to grant his lover better access. His hands cupped Dean’s hard ass. The Winchester ground his crotch against Cas’ semi-erect cock. 

Castiel muttered into Dean’s hot and humid mouth, “Take off your clothes.”

Dean smirked and swiftly obeyed. Cas started undressing, also. They stared into each other’s lust filled eyes as they removed every article of clothing. Dean’s smooth, muscled and tanned 6’1 frame soon covered Cas’ equally tempting body. Castiel licked one of Dean’s nipples. A groan escaped the older man’s mouth. Cas continued focusing his attention on Dean’s chest while kneading his firm ass. The tawny haired man rubbed his erect dick on Cas’ thick thigh. 

Castiel felt precum cover his thigh. He anchored both hands on Dean’s trim waist. He arched his lower body up to meet Dean’s cock. Their erections brushed deliciously. Both men were close to orgasm. Dean kissed Cas sloppily as warmth coiled in their lower abdomen. Castiel bit his lover’s jaw while he came. The Winchester grunted before kissing the top of Cas’ head. 

Dean headed to the bathroom to fetch a towel. He cleaned Cas before wiping their combined jizz from his stomach and lower chest. Dean grabbed the beer bottles. The lovers quickly emptied them. Dean threw them in a wastebasket by the desk in his bedroom. 

Castiel initiated a languid kiss. His dick twitched. Dean chuckled. “Someone is insatiable.”

“Making up for lost time…four years’ worth.” He nibbled one of Dean’s earlobes. The green-eyed man closed his eyes.

“Am I dreaming?” Dean massaged his hands down Cas’ spine. 

“If it’s a dream. I never want to wake up,” Cas whispered in the older man’s ear, sucking it after.

Dean laid Cas down on the center of the comfortable as hell mattress to straddle him. “You already know I haven’t slept with anyone since that Halloween night.”

“Me neither.” Castiel traced Dean’s muscular biceps. 

Dean scratched the back of his neck. His face, neck and chest blushed profusely. “I want you to fuck me. Been fantasizing about your dick stretching me open and nailing me so damn good, I can’t walk straight for days.”

Cas’ eyes darkened more. “Whatever my cowboy wishes.” He winked at Dean dorkily. 

Dean leaned down to kiss his lover’s swollen lips. “How ya want me?” 

“Lay down facing up. I want to see you the entire time.” Castiel positioned a plump pillow under Dean. “Comfy?”

“Yeah…thanks.” Dean gulped. Nerves hit him a bit. He fingered himself a couple of times, but three fingers were the max. His eyes landed on Cas’ thick and long shaft. 

“Dean we don’t have to rush things.” Castiel caressed his flushed cheek. 

“Nah, no more waiting. I need you, angel.” He gazed at a nightstand. “Mind getting lube from in there.” Castiel stretched an arm to open the drawer and retrieve the small bottle. 

“The both of us are clean, so I thought we’d skip condoms.” Dean licked his lips. Cas nodded.

“Strawberry flavored lube?” Castiel arched a brow. “Kinky”

He knelt in front of Dean. Cas opened Dean’s thighs. He traced the pink rim slowly and lathered lube over it. Castiel rested the Winchester’s knees over his shoulders. He kissed Dean’s ass cheeks tenderly before inserting one finger. 

Dean hissed, causing Castiel to stop. They stared into each other’s eyes until Dean nodded for the younger man to continue. Castiel surprised his lover by licking his way inside of him. After Dean started moaning like a veteran porn star and tugging Cas’ hair, the artist started fingering Dean as he fucked him with his tongue. 

A talented finger found Dean’s prostate. “Shit Cas! I won’t last long, babe.” Dean pulled Cas’ hair harder. 

Castiel took one last generous lick of Dean’s yummy ass. He spread his thigh’s wider and held on to one as he presented his engorged cock to Dean’s ass cheeks. “Hold on to me, cowboy.” Dean obeyed and held on tight to Cas’ shoulders. He nervously closed his eyes.

“No, look into my eyes.” Castiel entered his lover slowly. God the heat and tightness drove him wild. Cas knew he had to chill and not plow into Dean like he genuinely wanted to.

Emerald bore into electric blue. Castiel fully entered Dean and stayed in, allowing Dean to adjust. “Come on, babe,” the Winchester encouraged Cas.

Castiel held one of Dean’s hips while holding a thigh. He thrusted in and out. Heat zoomed into his lower spine and his toes curled. Cas stared into Dean’s glassy eyes. Dean covered his dick but Castiel swatted the hand away. He stroked Dean until the Winchester opened his mouth and came all over his hand. Cas thrusted in and out of Dean three more times before spilling inside his lover.

He rested his satiated and sweaty body next to Dean, who caught his breath. Dean played with Cas’ wild hair. “That was friggin’ awesome.”

“It sure was.” Castiel kissed Dean on the forehead. “How about a shower?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Dean raced Cas to the bathroom.

After a long and hot shower, the lovers shared a slice of pecan pie and drank hot chocolate. The snow continued pounding over Angel Ridge. Dean and Castiel snuggled in Dean’s comfortable bed and quickly fell asleep, holding one another.

The following morning, Dean woke Cas up with a hand job. The younger man reciprocated by giving Dean a blow job. Both men prepared a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. Dean poured Castiel more coffee. He realized his angel was a grump without two cups of strong coffee in the morning. 

The couple made plans for the upcoming New York trip. They still needed to get a reliable babysitter. “We’ll talk more about it later,” Cas said. He gazed at the time on his cell. “We should get going. I never stayed an entire night away from the twins.”

“Sure…let’s change and hit the road.” Dean kissed Cas tenderly on the mouth. He ran fingers through dark and unruly hair. The deputy sat on the artist’s lap. He cleared his throat nervously. Castiel tilted his head to the side.

“I love you, Cas. Ever since that Halloween night four years ago.” 

Castiel bestowed Dean with a gummy smile which turned the older man’s heart into goo. “I love you, too. Always and forever.”

They kissed tenderly. The couple changed into clean clothes. Dean held the door for Cas. “Babe, there’s something I keep forgetting to ask you.”

The duo walked to the Impala. “What?” an intrigued Castiel asked.

“Are any of the twins carriers?” Dean started the engine. Cas buckled his seatbelt. 

“No, I took them for ultrasounds last year which revealed they are not carriers.” Castiel chewed his lower lip. “Would you mind if one of them was?”

“Not at all. I just wondered. I’d love the little dudes regardless. Remembered that you shared with me that some jerks harassed you in high school.”

“Luckily, friends and family stood up for me and I ignored the assholes.” 

Dean held Cas’ left hand and raised it to his mouth. “Wish I coulda been there at your side.” Castiel smiled at Dean. 

They drove in comfortable silence, listening to Led Zeppelin. “Want to stay for lunch?”

“Hell yeah!” Dean kissed Cas’ hand. “Maybe I can look at the KIA. I think it’s the transmission this time.”

“That means it is time to go car shopping. Replacing the transmission costs more than the car itself.”

The Impala turned into the Knight’s neighborhood. Pristine snow covered cars and sidewalks. Dean parked across the street. Both men stared at the outside of the house with pinched brows. A shiny Range Rover with a large ribbon on the roof stood in the driveway. 

“What the helk?” Castiel inquired. The couple exited the Impala. Dean joined Cas on the sidewalk and instantly both men held hands. 

The front door opened. Manny and Jack ran to their dads. “Papa! Look at the pretty car!” Jack laid a hand on the front passenger door. 

“TV inside!” an enthusiastic Manny said while jumping up and down. He pointed to the back of the silver Range Rover.

Castiel was about to ask how the expensive auto ended there and who it belonged to, when Cain exited the house accompanied by Mick Davis. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around. Only a handful of chapters left. xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

Dean’s furious apple green eyes zoomed to Castiel, who clung desperately to his hand. The younger man’s cheeks and ears burned red and not due to the freezing weather. Cas blinked as a fluffy snowflake landed in the corner of his right eye. He licked chapped puffy lips before tugging Dean along with him.

“Belated Happy Christmas!” Mick beamed at the up and coming artist. 

“Mr. Davis, what are you doing here?” Castiel tilted his head to the side.

“Surprising my treasure of a discovery. You ready to take the Big Apple by storm?” 

Castiel heard a clacking sound coming from next to him. He glanced at Dean. The deputy clenched his chiseled jaw. Cas traced a heart in the palm of his lover’s hand. Dean relaxed a bit.

“What’s with the Range Rover?” Dean asked. Castiel noticed Dean’s nostrils flare, reminding him of an enraged bull being taunted by a red banner.

“Consider it the second half payment for my artist’s contributions for the exhibit.” Mick glanced at Cas with heart eyes.

Cain felt the thick tension since he and the Brit stepped out of the house. “Come on inside, kiddoes. How about some hot chocolate?” He held each twin by their small shoulders.

“Mallows!” Manny bellowed. He held Jack’s hand and followed Gramps inside.

“It’s freezing. Mind coming in?” Castiel did not wait for either man, scurrying inside the modest home. 

Cramps flowed down his abdomen. He briefly held his stomach. Shit! It has been a little over four years since he experienced bad cramps. It must be stress related. Castiel worried over leaving the peanuts for the first time ever and about finding a trusting and reliable sitter for three days. He fretted over the upcoming exhibit where sophisticated, rich, and famous people would criticize his work. And now to make matters worse, Mick Davis showed up, gifting Cas with an expensive car, and Dean looks like he is about to steal one of Cain’s shotguns and put it to use. 

“Papa…Ada, come to the room!” Jack tugged both his parents’ hands into the bedroom he and Manny shared.

“What the fu--?” Cas covered Dean’s mouth with a hand.

“It’s a play store!” Jack ran behind a cashier counter.

Manny organized plastic clothes hangers. “Come and buy stuff!”  
A vein throbbed in Dean’s temple. He watched one of those douchey shows about the fab lives of celebs. Kanye’s and Kim’s oldest kid owned one of these, a friggin Neiman Marcus Play Store. The things went for almost ten grand.

The lil’ guys seemed to be in Heaven playing with their new toy. Mick the Dick showed up, knocking on the open door. “The little ones really like their present.”

“Hot chocolate is done!” Cain yelled from the kitchen.

“Dean, mind keeping an eye on Manny and Jack?” Castiel pleaded with his eyes for Dean to give him a moment with his boss.

The Winchester shot daggers at Davis with thunderous eyes. “Let’s go, peanuts.” The twins latched on to their Ada’s legs, so Dean picked the toddlers up, resting one on each hip. He made sure to leave the door open. 

Castiel felt sharper pain in his lower abdomen. He envisioned himself in bed with a heating pad over his tummy, sipping hot tea laced with honey. The artist leaned against the wall next to the twins’ bunk bed. Mick sat on a desk chair, swiveling it to face the gorgeous artist.

Cas rubbed his tired face with both hands. “Mr. Davis, this is all too much.”

“I keep telling you to call me Mick.” 

“The car costs more than what you promised to pay for the art pieces.” He shook his head. “And do not get me started on that!” He pointed at the toy store.

“Those art pieces will sell for a hefty sum. The Range Rover and toy store are nowhere in that ballpark.”

“No, I thank you, but we won’t be keeping anything.” Castiel rubbed a throbbing temple.

Mick rapidly stood and crossed the bedroom to be at the artist’s side. “Think of it as a bonus for your exquisite art that will bring more fame to my gallery and the toy store as a belated Christmas gift for the little tykes. The lads absolutely love it.” He fought the urge to cup the beautiful man’s face. He deserved better than his current life in a small nowhere town, taking care of twin boys, and dating an uncultured officer with no future. Castiel Knight is entitled to worldwide fame as an artist and to be loved by a man that could literally hand him his heart’s desire in a silver platter. 

“We won’t know until the night of the exhibit whether art patrons want to spend a ton of money on my work.” Castiel chewed his lower lip. Jesus, Mick desired more than anything to press his lips against that luscious mouth and show Castiel what passion truly felt like. 

“Please take the car and toy back.” Cas walked to the door.

Mick’s chest deflated. He hid both hands inside pockets of a black peacoat. “Very well. I know when to concede defeat.”

“Do you wish to see the canvases? I am putting the finishing touches on the last one.” Castiel strolled through the kitchen to gain access to the small garage which he used as a studio.

Dean gulped down the last of the hot chocolate, leaving a thick foamy mustache over his top lip. The twins laughed at their Ada. Mick arched a brow as he passed by. Castiel loved this uncouth heathen? 

“The Last Supper” turned out better than Mick expected. Cas managed to create three other canvases. The tallest one stood over six feet and stole his breath. The subject pained the Brit, but he admitted to it being the young artist’s best work to date.

He stood in front of the masterpiece with arms crossed. “Castiel, this is absolutely breathtaking.”

“Not wanting to sound conceited but I agree. I poured my heart and soul into that one.” He traced a corner of his most beloved creation. A corner of his mouth slightly tilted up and his eyes watered. 

Mick loathed witnessing the longing and devotion in the artist’s ethereal eyes. “I guarantee this one will sell for a fortune.”

“I’m hesitant in selling it.” 

“This creation is sure to make you a star. It is the final piece in the Angel and Cowboy series.”

“I’ll think about it.” Castiel covered the masterpiece with a dark blanket. “One more thing. I won’t be using your private jet to New York. I prefer to pay for the hotel and my own ticket.”

“You sure about that. It’s at your disposal for whenever you wish.”

“No, thank you.”

“Start playing around with numbers and text them to me, so we can agree on starting prices for each item.” Mick held one of Castiel’s hands. “I told you these perfect hands create magic.” He kissed two knuckles. Castiel pulled away from the Brit.

Someone cleared their throat. Dean stood at the door that connected the garage with the kitchen. “Thought you’d want some hot chocolate.” Angry green gems clashed with tired electric blue.

“I got a phone conference in twenty minutes. Congratulations, mate. You continue amazing me with your talent.” Mick patted Cas on the shoulder.

The younger man heard Dean emitting a growl. He led Mick out. Once they stood by Davis’ rented sportscar, the older man spoke, “I’ll send someone to pick up the car and toy store.” Cas nodded and waved bye at his boss after Mick started the engine.

Castiel entered the garage. It wasn’t even noon and he felt like he has been awake for an entire day. He closed the garage door, finding an irate Dean, leaning against a counter where Cain kept tools.

“Did you tell that smarmy dick that you won’t be working for him?” Dean’s nostrils flared.

“No, why would I do that?” Castiel shut closed the door that linked the garage with the kitchen. He knew a fight brewed in the horizon. Cas never saw Dean so thunderous as he looked now.

“Cos the dude wants to get in your pants. Even Stevie Wonder could tell!” 

“Dean, this is my big break. I have worked damn hard to get here.”

“What the fuck, Cas. Are you stupid?” Dean regretted the words as soon as they left his traitorous mouth. “Mick the Dick just tried buying your affection!”

“Please lower your voice. The kids can hear you.” Cramps really assailed Castiel. He started feeling nauseous as well.

“I told him I wasn’t accepting the car or the kid’s gift. He’s sending someone later to collect them.” Castiel held his stomach. “I do not want to fight right now.”

“So, you’re going through with the exhibit knowing this ass wipe probably doesn’t give a rat’s ass about your art, and just wants to fuck you.”

“Thanks a lot. Now I know what you think about my work.” Castiel turned to the table with most of his art equipment. 

“That is not what I friggin meant!” Dean took a deep breath. “I hate knowing he wants you so damn bad. The creep does not give a shit that we are together and that I’m the kids’ dad.”

“He knows very well that I am devoted to you, but you’re the idiot that feels intimidated over him. Guess you still do not know me.”

“Cas, can you blame me? The dude is one of your idols. He’s rich as hell and is helping you make your dream of becoming a famous artist a reality.” Dean stared at his calloused hands. “I’m just a grunt of a deputy with a community college education and one thousand dollars in my checking account.”

“Dean, I hate when you put yourself down.” Castiel caressed Dean’s cheek. The older man held the hand to kiss it.

“Forget about the exhibit and just do it here in Angel Ridge. It’s not like you signed a contract with Mick the Dick.”

Castiel frowned and walked away from Dean. “Don’t ask that of me.”

“Fine! Once he tries to literally get in your pants and leaves you and your art in the dust; don’t come crying to me.”

“Give me some credit, assbutt and stop treating me like a child! I know what I’m doing!” Cas hated with an intense passion when people assumed just because he was a carrier that he could not take care of himself. Now Dean acted like a fucking caveman. 

“Good luck with the exhibit!” Dean slammed the door shut, leaving a frazzled Castiel behind.

The Winchester said bye to Cain and the boys before rocketing out of the Knight house. He waited to calm down before starting Baby’s ignition. Dean punched the steering wheel, wincing in the process. How could things go downhill so dramatically in less than a couple of hours? He was the happiest he had ever been making love to Cas last night and exchanging I love yous with his angel this morning. Now Mick the Dick caused their first ugly fight. 

Dean drove away from the Knight’s neighborhood, passing a black sportscar. A grinning Mick covered his eyes with a pair of Tom Ford aviators. Looked like there was trouble in paradise. He planned on laying low until the art exhibit. Castiel would need someone to celebrate his victorious entrance into the world of art and that would be him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be entering the witness protection program. LOL Thanks for reading! xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel’s cramps got worse the night of the ugly fight with Dean. Meg came over to help Cain with the boys. She baked a frozen meat lasagna in the oven while Gramps supervised his grandkids. Cas ate a little and drank a mug of steaming chamomile tea laced with honey. The peanuts knew their papa felt sick and were on their best behavior. After a relaxing hot shower that performed wonders on his tense back, Castiel donned his favorite bumble bee pajamas. The twins joined him in bed for snuggle time. Manny held a heating pad against Papa’s lower abdomen and Jack gently played with the blue tips of Cas’ hair. He started dozing off when Meg entered the room.

“It’s sleep time for my favorite Mcnuggets.”

The twins refused to leave their father. It took some coaxing from their godmother for the boys to go brush their teeth. “Love ya, Papa.” Manny kissed the tip of Castiel’s nose. 

“Love you more, Peanut.”

“Get well soon,” Jack said before rubbing his nose against Cas’. The young artist embraced his babies and wished them a good night.

“Okay…scram before I get cavities!” Meg playfully pushed the twins out. “I’ll be in your room in five!”

“Mind turning off the light?” Castiel pressed the heating pad closer to his painful lower abdomen. 

“Been a long time since you cramped up this bad, Clarence.” She sat on the empty space of the queen size bed. She rubbed a hand gently up and down her best friend’s back.

“Stress,” Castiel whispered into a pillow.

“Your argument with Deano made things worse. Wait till I get my hands on his freckled neck.”

“Ugh he wasn’t completely at fault.”

“Don’t fucking defend him! How could he think you’d leave him for Davis or anyone for that matter?” Meg stood up to turn off the light. “You spent four years pining after his dumb ass.”

“Meg, please check on the boys.”

“Alright, and after I do the dishes, I’ll spoon your bubble butt until you fall asleep.” She turned off the light.

“Thanks for always being here.” Castiel blew her a kiss.

“Love ya, Clarence.” Meg cleared her throat and closed the door.

It took three days for the cramps to go away. Cas finished all the art pieces for the show. He went to the local community college to take a midterm exam that could not be taken online. Luckily, the temperature finally rose to 39 degrees. Snow no longer covered the landscape. Castiel felt like he aced the midterm, although studying while being riddled with horrible cramps hadn’t been easy.

He said bye to a classmate before walking to the bus stop. His car officially died. Cain promised to go with him to a used car dealership to scout for his next auto. Cas pulled a yellow and black beanie over his head. His cheeks turned pink due to the cold weather. He adjusted the strap of his messenger bag and then stopped on his tracks.

Dean stood outside of Baby across the street. He held a huge bouquet of sunflowers, while waving awkwardly. Castiel debated whether to walk to the bus stop bench or cross the street. He instantly watched Dean rub the back of his neck nervously. Cas rolled his eyes. Sleep evaded him since the fight, and it wasn’t only because of the horrible cramps. He missed Dean immensely.

Earlier that morning Castiel went to Huffle Puff for a much-needed caffeine fix. Charlie asked how he was doing and shared with him that Dean came in hardly talking and growing a beard. Cain hesitantly informed his son that the deputy’s Debby Downer act was growing old at the station. And the icing on the cake turned out being the twins asking about their Ada. Dean usually visited them after work.

Castiel chewed his chapped lower lip before strolling down the street. Dean rounded the front of the Impala to meet him halfway. “Hey Cas.” The Winchester swallowed hard. He handed Cas the large bouquet. Up close Castiel could see fuzzy toy bees sprouting throughout the sunflower arrangement.

“Thank you.”

“Can we go somewhere to talk?” Castiel instantly noticed the stubble covering the lower part of Dean’s face and dark circles surrounding his eyes. 

“I gotta be at the gallery in two hours.” Cas touched one of the bees.

“No problem. How about we get burgers and eat them at the park?” 

Castiel nodded. Dean smiled and opened the front passenger door for him. In under twenty minutes they ordered food at a drive thru and drove to the park. They were fortunate to find the gazebo empty. The duo ate in silence. Dean threw the garbage away in a trashcan before rejoining Cas.

The older man cleared his throat. He settled next to Cas on a bench. Their thighs touched. This being the first body contact between them since the morning of the ugly fight. “Right there,” Dean pointed at one of the corners of the gazebo. “Was when we kissed last Halloween. You looked so damn beautiful as an elf.”

The deputy’s fingers itched to cover one of Castiel’s hands. Cas licked full and pink lips. His eyes locked on Dean’s. “Please forgive me, Angel. Deep inside I know you won’t leave me for Mick the Dick, and you’re so friggin talented. My angel is gonna knock all those hoity toity New York art critics on their pretentious asses.”

“Dean, I love you. You are not just the father of my treasures. You are the love of my life.” 

“But…”

Castiel covered Dean’s lips with two fingers. “I know I’m just twenty years old and hardly dated, but I feel it in my heart and soul that you are it for me.” A corner of his mouth twitched upward. “You are my muse.” One of his long and elegant fingers traced between Dean’s eyes down his nose and ending on his lips.

Dean held Castiel’s hand to longingly kiss it. He swallowed hard. “My entire life I worshipped my dad and tried anything in my power to make him proud of me.” The Winchester’s eyes watered. “No matter what I accomplished, he never told me he was proud. Now with Sammy it was a different story. He always shared with everyone how smart his youngest boy was and that he’d make a kick ass lawyer.”

Castiel held both of Dean’s hands on his lap. “I enrolled in community college to obtain a degree in criminal justice and then the academy to follow in his footsteps.” The younger man wiped tears from his lover’s face. Dean nervously chuckled. “Can you guess what he told me after I called saying I got a 92 on my first exam?”

“Sammy would’ve gotten a 100. Aim higher, kiddo.”

“Oh Dean.” The Winchester rested his head on Cas’ shoulder. 

“Way to ruin my high. Bastard didn’t live to see me get accepted into the academy. He died in a car wreck.”

Castiel kissed the top of Dean’s tawny head. “Now I see why your self esteem is the way it is at times.” 

Dean straightened. Cas cupped his jaw. “You are amazing, Dean Winchester. Screw your father. My dad says you are one of the best deputies to ever work in his station. He’ll kill me if he knows I told you this.”

Dad laughed as he wiped tears. “Sam and the peanuts adore you. You are doing a great job helping me parent the boys. They’ve been asking for you these past few days.”

“I miss them terribly.” Dean licked a tear from his upper lip. “I missed you so fucking much, Angel. You and the boys are my world.”

“We missed you, too.” Castiel kissed the tip of Dean’s freckled nose.

“I promise not to act like a caveman regarding Mick anymore. I trust you and understand he is helping you make a name in the art world.” 

“Please remember that I can take care of myself. Just because I am a carrier does not mean I am a wilting flower that needs someone to fight their battles.”

“You are friggin strong, Cas. Everything you experienced in the last few years has made you a kick ass warrior in my eyes.”

They locked gazes until their lips met in a tender kiss. Dean running fingers through his angel’s wild locks. Castiel holding on to his cowboy’s shoulders. “Are you still coming with me to New York?” Cas asked timidly.

“Hell yeah! Meg told me your flight info and I booked it last night.”

“Meg as in Meg Masters my best friend and godmother to our children? She was beyond pissed at you.” Castiel tilted his head to the side. 

“She ripped me a new asshole and then told me to order Thai food for her and Ian. After they ate courtesy of me, she returned my call. Before giving me the info, I requested, she threatened me with castration if I ever hurt you again.”

“Now that’s the Meg I know and love.” Cas smirked.

“You got your own personal guard dog.” Dean stood.

“Dean, I still don’t know what to do with the babysitter situation.”

“Ya mean who’s gonna take care of the kids while we’re in New York?” Castiel joined him. Dean wrapped his arms around his angel’s waist. “How about I call Sammy?” 

“He’s in school practically across the country!”

“Hey, the kids love their Unca Sam and vice versa. Let me see if I can reach the moose.” Dean called Sam. Jolly Green answered after the fourth ring. The siblings spoke for about five minutes.

“Sam has midterms next week and can spare Valentines weekend as long as we cough up the money for plane fare.”

“Of course, I’ll pay! That’s a load off my back. Part of the stress and cramps was due to worrying about who would take care of the peanuts.” Castiel wiped a hand over his face.

“Baby, you were sick?” Dean turned his angel around. “Are you ok now?”

Cas nodded. “I started cramping the morning of the argument and they got really bad the following days.”

Dean hugged him. “I am so sorry I wasn't there to help.”

“Let’s forget about the fight. I think it is great that we talked like two mature adults and thank you for sharing something pivotal of your life with me.”

“I want you in my life forever, Angel.” Dean leaned his forehead against Cas’.

“So, how are we breaking the news to the peanuts that we’re leaving for New York soon and they can’t come?” Castiel kissed Dean on the jaw.

“Why don’t we tell them that for their birthday we are taking them to Disney World? Can you picture them meeting Stitch in person?”

“Okay, so we are kinda blackmailing our sons?” 

“I guess.”

Later that night after dinner, Dean and Cas watched “Frozen” with the boys. Once the movie ended; the young parents faced the twins. Manny hopped on Ada’s lap and Jack sat on Cas’ lap.

“You boys know papa has been working very hard on his art.” The twins nodded in unison. “The reason is that he is going to show his work in New York.”

“What is New York?” Manny asked, tilting his head. Dean could never get over how much Manny resembled Cas.

“New York is one of the biggest cities in the world but far from Angel Ridge. You get there via airplane,” Castiel explained to the boys.

“When do we leave?” Jack asked. 

Cas rubbed a hand soothingly on his baby’s hair. “This is a grownup trip. Papa will be to busy organizing the exhibit once he gets there.”

“Ada, you stay?” Manny gazed at his father with big watery eyes.

“Ada is going with Papa to cheer for him and be at his side.”

“Why can’t we go?” Jack crossed his arms and looked at the floor.

“Because I cannot take care of you and organize the show at the same time.” Cas held Jack tight in his arms.

“The flight is long and you two will get antsy.” Dean tweaked Manny’s nose.

Manny and Jack both pouted. Dean wanted to avoid water works. “We got a surprise for ya!”

“What?” Manny held Jack’s hand.

“Guess where we are going for your birthday!” The twins raised their eyes to see their Ada, shrugging their small shoulders.

“Disney World where Stitch lives!”

“Really?!” The peanuts jumped from the sofa. They stared at their papa, who nodded.

“Yay! We are going to see Stitch!” The twins hugged.

“Hey how about sharing a hug with your Papa and Ada?” The boys returned to the couch and embraced their parents, giggling as Dean and Cas rained kisses on their adorable faces.

The evening before they left for the Big Apple Dean and Cas slept in the latter’s bed. Manny and Jack joined them in the middle. Manny snuggled against Dean and Jack rested his head over Castiel’s chest, making the young artist remember the first time a nurse placed his babies on his chest after giving birth. Feeling their tiny heartbeats against his skin was something incomparable. He was going to miss his peanuts terribly the next three days. Cas never went anywhere without the twins since their birth. 

Sam arrived the following day. The twins accosted their uncle since he set foot in the house. He brought them stuffed dinosaurs that the boys instantly loved. Cain and Missouri left first to the airport in a UBER. Dean and Cas kissed their peanuts and thanked Sam for the huge favor. 

Jack clung to Castiel. “Remember that in five months we’ll be in Disney World,” Cas whispered to his baby. 

Dean knelt in front of Manny. “You’re the man of the house now. Take care of your baby brother and Unca Sam.” Mini Cas giggled.

Sam grabbed both of his nephews and placed them on each hip. “Bye guys!” The Sasquatch and the munchkins waved at the departing couple. Charlie honked the horn of her VW Beetle. Dean and Cas lowered the back windows to say bye.

As Charlie drove them to the airport, Castiel cried. “It’s only three days, Angel. They’ll be fine.” He kissed the top of Cas’ head.

“Do not worry. I’m joining the boys tomorrow night for backyard camping.”

“Thanks Charlie.” Dean held Cas. “Nerves are starting to hit me now.”

“You are gonna take the Big Apple by storm. I know what I can do to take your minds off things.” Dean winked at Cas.

“TMI dude,” Charlie said from the front seat. 

Castiel smiled. All the people he loved would be at his side tomorrow night as he made his debut in New York. Dean held his hand tighter, helping Cas’ nerves flutter away. They shared a chaste kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long ass delay. Gotta admit the last three episodes of SPN got me in a bit of a funk. I recorded the finale and never watched it after reading what happened. Talk about a rushed ending and don't get me started on the lame death given to one of the best hunters in the planet. Didn't Chuck refer to Dean as the ultimate assassin or something like that in the penultimate episode. It's like Cas' sacrifice was for nothing with Dean dying soon after his declaration and in the way he did. SMH OK rant over. LOL


	17. Chapter 17

Light snowfall greeted Dean and Cas as soon as they arrived at JFK International Airport in New York City. The older man wrapped an indigo and purple scarf securely around the shorter man’s neck and then adjusted the collar of a black leather jacket. Dean affectionately kissed the tip of Castiel’s red and cold nose. Cas held on to his cowboy’s hips. “Is this a dream?”

Dean picked up a large duffel and Castiel bent to grab his own. “You made it, Angel. Soon the art world is gonna fall in love with your creations.”

A bright yellow tax pulled next in line. The driver a chatty Italian stored their bags in the trunk and welcomed the couple to the Big Apple. He drove patiently through congested traffic on their way to the Made Hotel in Manhattan. Dean and Castiel agreed to stay the weekend in the modest boutique hotel. Cain and Missouri booked their stay at a B & B close to where the art exhibit was scheduled to take place at. 

The young couple simultaneously jumped gleefully on the king size bed topped with a hybrid mattress. Dean and Cas held hands on the center of the massive and comfortable bed. Castiel moved Dean’s hand to cover his heart. “My heart is beating like crazy. I’ve never felt so nervous.” 

“Come here,” Dean said while pulling Cas closer. The artist rested his head over the other man’s solid chest. Dean played with the fine hairs in the back of Castiel’s neck. “Baby, you are so talented. Everyone lucky enough to see your art is gonna be blown away.” He kissed the top of Cas’ head. Castiel traced Dean’s lips and jaw reverently; already picturing art inspired by his muse.

Cas stood to open the curtains of a floor to ceiling window. “Dean, you gotta see this mesmerizing view of the city.” The deputy immediately joined him, anchoring an arm around slim hips. A plethora of lights garnered their attention. A panoramic view of NYC at night was incomparable.

“What are the plans for tonight?” Dean asked. He strolled to the foot of the bed. He unzipped his duffel and started removing clothes and toiletries. 

Castiel took in the hand-carved stone sinks in the bathroom. He splashed water on his face. Jet lag was a bitch! “Meg made reservations for the eight of us at Porter House Bar & Grill.”

“I thought there are ten of us?” Dean finished placing socks and underwear in a drawer.

“Dad and Missouri want to stay in tonight. They’re meeting just the two of us for brunch tomorrow.” Castiel yawned. 

“How about we take a two-hour nap? What time is the reservation for?” Dean shrugged off the comforter from the bed. 

“Nine,” Cas whispered. “Wait! Let’s call the peanuts.”

“Sure thing, sweetheart.”

Castiel almost cried seeing his babies through the tablet screen. Jack touched the laptop screen and cried for his papa. Manny hugged his baby brother. Sam assured the dads that the munchkins were fine and excited for backyard camping. Dean and Cas fell asleep holding each other after the emotional Facetime session.

The alarm went off exactly two hours later. Dean and Castiel shared a hot shower together. They resembled two lobsters afterwards because of the heated water. They made out while towel drying each other. Dean opted to wear a pair of tight blue jeans, burgundy Henley, brown leather jacket, and Timberland boots. Castiel wrapped a wool scarf around his neck. “My man is a GQ model.” Cas kissed Dean on the jaw. Then disappeared into the bathroom to get dresses. 

Fifteen minutes later, he appeared, and Dean almost swallowed his tongue. “Holy shit, Angel!” Castiel splayed his arms. “I gather you approve.”

The Winchester’s apple green eyes appreciatively raked his lover’s body from head to toe. Cas messed up his crimson tipped ebony hair more than usual. He donned tight, black and red plaid pants, a black sweater that showcased his gorgeous torso. Castiel put on a pair of vintage shoes from the 50s.

Dean kissed Cas leisurely. Their hips magnetically touching. “If we don’t leave right now, we won’t make it on time.”

Castiel sucked Dean’s lower lip before releasing it with a pop. “We won’t survive the fury of Megzilla.” The couple chuckled on their way out of the deluxe room.

Porter House Bar & Grill boasted a perfect view of Central Park. Ian arranged for a private dining room for their small party. He and Meg wanted to celebrate their best friend’s introduction into the world of art in style. Dean and Castiel were escorted inside by the hostess. Their friends enthusiastically applauded for Cas, who blushed profusely.

They toasted with champagne before digging into sea scallops. Everyone decided on either the cowboy rib steak…no pun intended, or butter poached lobster. Dean couldn’t get enough of the buttermilk onion rings. For dessert everyone obviously ate in delight New York cheesecake. 

“Cannot wait to see your new stuff, Cassie.” Balthazar accepted a bite of the sinfully delicious cheesecake from Lisa’s spoon.

“Promise you won’t forget us little people, Clarence.” 

Castiel held her hand over the table. “You are the sister of my heart, Meg Masters. Because of you, Balthy, Gabe, Ian, my dad and Missouri I’ve made it this far.” He turned to Dean and grabbed his hand to kiss it gently. “Thank you for being my muse.”

“Stop,” Dean whispered in his lover’s ear.

The group of eight ended up at an eighties music club. Fortunately, they weren’t carded. The only three members that happened to be over twenty-one were Dean, Lisa and Kali. The others were twenty. 

Castiel loved music from the 80s. He danced since the get go with Meg and Kali. Dean and the rest sat in a corner table. The Winchester could not unglue his eyes from Cas’ sweet ass on the dance floor. The angel knew how to sway those sexy hips. Castiel felt Dean’s eyes on him the entire time and decided to put on a bit of a show. Meg and Kali sandwiched him, and the trio moved sinuously as one. 

Dean gulped down the last of the beer before heading to the dance area. Brian Ferry’s “Slave to Love” started playing. Dean plastered his heated body behind Castiel’s. He splayed both hands possessively around Castiel’s hips. The younger man pressed his ass closer to Dean’s groin. They moved slowly to the sensual song. Dean’s hot and humid breath caused a trail of goosebumps to form all over Castiel’s neck. 

“Want you so bad, Angel.” Dean’s right hand slid to the front of Cas’ plaid pants. He cupped the semi erect cock he adored. Castiel gasped. Dean sucked hard on the side of his neck.

Cas swiftly turned. Dean instantly noticed how dark his angel’s eyes were. Castiel cupped his lover’s face. Dean lowered his head a little to cover the luscious pink lips that drove him mad. They kissed ravenously until Meg and Ian danced close to them. 

“Dudes, you’re close to getting kicked out for public indecency,” Ian bellowed at them.

The lovers broke apart. Meg and Ian smirked at them. Dean and Castiel gazed at their friends with lust filled eyes and swollen lips. They held hands and said quick byes to their friends. Half an hour later, they entered the hotel room in a frenzy, undressing each other while still kissing intensely.

Dean shoved Castiel on the mattress. The artist bounced hard. The Winchester hastily searched for something in his duffel. He walked to Cas on his knees, holding a small container of lube. Castiel bit his lower lip. He’d been damn horny since the club, feeling Dean’s erection rub against his clothed ass and holding his swollen dick.

“This cowboy wants to ride his bronco real friggin bad,” Dean said. ”Rest against the headboard.” Castiel obeyed immediately.

Dean poured lube in his hands. He rubbed them to warm the gel and then gingerly covered Castiel’s semi erect dick with it. Cas moaned. Dean surprised the hell out of Castiel by leisurely removing a plug from his ass. “Wanted to be ready for ya.” Dean winked at Cas.

They kissed decadently as Dean positioned himself comfortably over Castiel’s lap. Fuck how he loved those strong runner thighs. Dean held tight to his lover’s shoulders as he hovered over Cas’ swollen member. Castiel held Dean’s tapered waist. He introduced his aching cock into Dean’s entrance. Little by little Dean sunk his lower body until Castiel was mostly in. He winced a little, but the burn dissipated. Cas kissed him lovingly while Dean got accustomed to him. “Mine,” he whispered into Dean’s mouth.

Dean started riding his stallion for all his worth. Castiel raised his hips to meet him halfway. Their hands met over the headboard and fingers soon entwined. “Only you, Cas.”  
Dean rubbed his dick against Cas’ stomach and the delicious friction along with Castiel thrusting harder and deeper into him sent him over the edge. His vision turned white before two thick ropes of jizz smeared both of their torsos and thighs. Dean’s fine ass milked Cas dry. The younger man bit the deputy’s shoulder as he came inside of him.  
Castiel pulled out slowly. Dean grabbed the plug and gingerly put it back in. “Wanna feel part of you in me.” 

Suddenly, a dirty image popped in Cas’ head. He twisted the plug deeper. Dean moaned in ecstasy even though his ass was sore. Castiel removed the plug and brought it to Dean’s swollen and crimson lips. “You kinky bastard.”

Dean leisurely licked cum from the plug. He swirled his tongue all over it. Castiel devoured his mouth. Dean feeding him what little jizz he still savored. They kissed hungrily until their kisses turned chaste. The digital clock on the nightstand read 2:13 am. 

Castiel held Dean in his arms. The Winchester traced circles on Cas’ back. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Angel.”

“Happy V-Day, my love.” Castiel kissed Dean on the forehead.

The following day, Dean and Cas exchanged blow jobs under a spray of warm water in the shower. Castiel invited Dean to a nearby bakery for cherry pie and coffee. He gifted him a leather wallet since Dean’s had more holes than a slice of Swiss cheese. Dean surprised Cas with a carriage ride to the bistro where they were meeting Cain and Missouri. The quartet then partook of a Statue of Liberty tour.

Later that evening, Dean and Castiel arrived at Davis & Ketch Art Studios in Chelsea. The couple showed up an hour before the exhibit started because Castiel wanted to make sure the paintings were arranged in a precise order.

Arthur met them first and ushered Castiel to the section quartered off solely for his work. His first two pieces were already unveiled, taking up an entire wall. An adjacent wall held two covered large canvases that also took up an expansive space. One of the drawings stood at over six feet in height and eight feet in width.

Castiel held Dean’s hand, needing his support more than ever. Mick appeared. “Hello boys.” His eyes undressed Cas. Dean growled but only Castiel could hear. The blue-eyed artist held his hand tighter. Dean plastered a convincing fake smile. 

“Thanks Davis, for helping Cas achieve his dream.” He offered Mick the Dick a hand. The Brit shook it. 

“He is extremely talented.”

Ketch interrupted asking Castiel to join him by the new pieces. Dean watched the two men whisper about something. Cas raised one of the cloths covering the largest of the canvases a bit to make sure the painting remained pristine. Arthur patted Cas on the shoulder before leaving to check something with the bartender.

“Castiel is too damn talented to remain in a small town like Angel Ridge. Soon his newfound fame will take him all over the world.” Mick glanced at Dean. “Are you ready for the change your life is about to take?”

“I’ll be at my angel’s side wherever he goes. Cas, the kids and I are a family, and nothing or anyone is ever gonna change that.” Dean smiled at Mick and headed to the bartender for a much-needed beer.

An hour later, Castiel could not believe how many art aficionados filled the gallery to maximum capacity. Over one hundred people assembled to see his work. He swallowed hard. His nerves were more over Dean’s reaction to the new pieces, particularly the one where only he appeared. 

Meg embraced him again. “This is crazy! All these people are here to see your work. My little boy is all grown up.” Castiel kissed the top of her head.

Mick and Arthur stood by the wall holding the two unveiled pieces. They garnered everyone’s attention. Davis spoke, “Ladies and gentlemen, patrons of the arts, we are beyond delighted to introduce all of you to Castiel Knight, a rising star in the world of art.”

Castiel kissed Dean chastely on the lips before joining the two Brits. He hid shaking hands in the pockets of black jeans. Mick placed a hand over one of his shoulders. Ketch resumed talking to the impressive crowd. “Castiel is finishing his Cowboy and Angel series with the two pieces being unveiled tonight.” He motioned for Castiel to speak.  
The young artist cleared his throat. His eyes searched for Cain and then Dean. They anchored him back to reality and helped him relax. The nerves started dissipating. 

“Most of you already know the story of the lovelorn cowboy and fallen angel, who shared one night of passion only to be separated. The last two paintings bring their star-crossed romance to an end.” He chewed his lower lip before removing the cloth from one of the paintings. 

The crowd instantly applauded. The canvas depicted a field of sunflowers with the cowboy and angel entwined in a passionate embrace. Castiel painted himself and Dean in their actual heights of 5’11 and 6’1. Realistic sunflowers made up half of the painting. The verdant grass seemed life like along with the yellow flowers. 

Dean dressed in his cowboy costume from those four years ago knelt in front of his angel with a look of longing and sense of finally finding home and the love of his life in his face. Castiel holding his beloved human’s face relevantly. The angel’s massive wings stretched over the two reunited lovers. Each wing painted in a different color, creating a kaleidoscope. 

Meg and Gabe whistled while everyone assembled continued applauding. Mick waited for the applause to come to an end. He motioned for Castiel to unveil the final piece. Cas’ face and neck turned crimson. “This is my favorite of the collection and needs no description.” His hands shook as he tugged at the cloth.

Silence filled the gallery while the audience drank in the masterpiece. A life like Dean lay on the sunflower field naked with a kaleidoscope of realistic wings covering his groin area. He glanced at the viewer with a look of satisfaction and adoration. Obviously, Dean gazed at Cas in the portrait. Castiel captured Dean perfectly from his bowed legs, to every single freckle he knew by heart. His luscious lips were swollen and red and crinkles formed in the corners of his apple green eyes. He held a cobalt, ebony and purple feather against his chest.

Castiel rapidly searched for Dean again. The Winchester winked at him. Cas inhaled deeply. He’d feared Dean’s reaction to the intimate portrait. The crowd applauded wildly once again. 

Cas instantly went in search of his friends and family. Cain hugged his son and told him he was immensely proud of him. Missouri, Meg and Balthy embraced the new star in the making. The rest of the gang congratulated their friend. Castiel finally made his way to his muse. He couldn’t look Dean in the eye. The deputy tilted his face up with two fingers.

“Hey I ain’t mad. Your art takes my breath away, angel.” 

Castiel raised his eyes. “I wanted the world to see how I get to see you after we make love. For them to know how beautiful you are but they can never have you.”

“Cause I’m yours, baby...always and forever.” Dean kissed him tenderly.

“I love you, cowboy.” 

“Love ya more, gorgeous.”

Mick cleared his throat. “Castiel, there are several interested buyers that wish to speak with you.”

Cas glanced at Dean. “Go ahead, angel.” 

Mick introduced Castiel to Bela Talbot, one of the art world’s most famous critics and daughter of a millionaire investment banker. She was willing to pay a hefty amount for both paintings. There were other offers. Ketch said he would let her know before the night was over.

Davis asked Castiel to accompany him to the office to talk about a possible contract in which Cas would work exclusively for the art gallery. Castiel followed him but immediately asked to keep the door open. 

The young artist stayed standing close to the open door. “You are a hit just like I predicted.”

“Thank you for your help.” 

“Here is the contract. By signing it you agree to work exclusively for us, and the gallery gets 50% of what each piece garners.”

“I’ll think about it.” Castiel grabbed the manila envelope holding the contract. He started turning to exit the office, but Mick stopped him.

Meanwhile, Dean started worrying about Cas. He couldn’t see him anywhere. The deputy headed down a hallway that led to the bathroom and what seemed to be an office. He stopped upon hearing voices.

“Castiel, please give me a chance. I promise to make you and the boys incredibly happy. I can set you up in a house anywhere you want.”

“Mick, I already made it clear that I love Dean.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“That knuckle dragger isn’t cut out for the world you are entering now. His idea of a good time is probably guzzling down beer and watching comic book movies. You deserve to travel the world and visit Le Louvre and the Sistine Chapel just to name a few.” He stopped for breath. “Allow me to take you to all those places.”

“No, Mick. I am happy living in Angel Ridge with my family and that includes Dean.”

Castiel turned. Mick grabbed him hard and yanked Cas towards him. Castiel felt ill feeling Mick’s lips on his neck. Dean’s vision turned red as he stood in the shadows of the hall. He moved to defend his angel, but Cas shocked the hell out of him and Mick the Dick.

Cas elbowed Mick in the stomach and turned around swiftly to knee the limey bastard in the groin and hit him on the nose with the palm of his hand. The Brit stumbled backward in agonized pain.

“No means no, Mr. Davis.” Castiel flexed his stinging hand. “It’s a good thing my father is in law enforcement and taught me self-defense.”

“Ungrateful git!” A red-faced Mick yelled.

“Bye Mr. Davis,” Cas said before dropping the envelope and slamming the door.

Dean met Castiel in the hall. He grabbed his lover’s face and kissed him hard. “That was friggin hot, angel.”

“You saw everything?” 

“Yeah, my furious angel beating up that smarmy dick.” He kissed Cas again.

“My career is over before it started.” Castiel shook his head. 

“Tell Ketch the truth before Mick the Dick offers his supposed side of the story.” Cas nodded in agreement. He held Dean’s hand and went in search of Ketch.

Arthur was not surprised at his business partner’s disgusting behavior and apologized on his behalf. He assured Castiel that this would not put a hamper on his burgeoning career. At the end of the night, Cas could not believe how much both paintings went for. He knew he had to share the money with Ketch and Davis but still the amount he pocketed was incredible. The peanuts college education were paid for.

Dean and Castiel said bye to their friends and family. The young couple could not stop kissing on the backseat of the taxi that took them back to the Made Hotel. Dean was in the middle of sucking a bruise on his angel’s neck when his cell phone started ringing incessantly.

Cas held on to him tighter. “Maybe something happened.” He reluctantly released Dean. The Winchester adjusted his pants. 

“It’s Sammy.”

A bad feeling assailed Cas. “Hey Sasquatch!” Dean put Sam on speaker.

“Dean, thank God you answered!” The youngest Winchester’s voice shook.

Castiel’s eyes watered. Dean held on tight to one of Cas’ hands. He put the call through speaker.

“Sammy, what’s going on?”

“It’s Jack. We’re on the way to the ER.” Sammy could be heard soothing Jack, who moaned in pain.

“Charlie is with Manny. I called an ambulance. Jack is in a lot of pain.”

“What happened?!” Castiel yelled. 

“He vomited once this morning. I thought it was cos of all the nougat he ate last night. And then he started complaining that his stomach hurt really bad and he also has a fever.”

“We’re on our way, Sam. Stay with the little guy.”

“Sam, please put the phone close to him,” Castiel begged.

“Jack, Ada and Papa are going home okay. We love you very much, baby. To the moon and back.”

“Papa…hurts.”

“Oh baby, the pain will soon go away. Close your eyes and be the brave boy, Papa knows you are.”

Jack whimpered, “Okay”

“Love ya, little man,” Dean tenderly told his son.

The call disconnected. Castiel threw himself in Dean’s arms and started to cry out. “It’s gonna be a bitch to find a red eye flight for home.”

“A private jet can get us there in under four hours,” Cas suggested, wiping tears from his face.

“Get in touch with Ketch and I’ll call your dad and then Meg.” Dean held a shivering Cas.

“God, please let my baby be fine.” Castiel called Ketch, fervently praying the man answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I want to wish everyone Happy Holidays and let's kick 2020 in its ugly derriere! xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

Dean, Castiel, Cain, Missouri, Meg and Ian arrived at Angel Ridge Municipal Airport in under four hours. Ketch immediately ordered the pilot of his and Mick’s private jet to take them back home. Luckily, Davis fled the art gallery after Castiel expertly defended himself after the slimeball got handsy with him. Missouri led a prayer circle for Jack’s wellbeing at the half point of their return flight. Dean hardly prayed since he leaned to the agnostic side, but he knew Cas needed him more than ever. Their hands clung to each other desperately during the almost four-hour flight.

Two UBERs waited for the group of six as soon as the private jet ascended. On their way to Angel Ridge Memorial Hospital. Castiel could not wait for the driver to stop the car at the emergency entrance and dashed out of it while in motion. They found a frazzled and red eyed Sam pacing the tiled floor of the pediatric ward’s waiting room. 

Jolly Green hugged his older brother tight. “Jack is in surgery now.”

Castiel grabbed on tightly to the taller man’s arm. “What is it?”

“Appendicitis,” Sam answered as he released Dean.

“He’s too young for an appendicitis attack.” Cain said before holding his son. 

“My baby,” Castiel mumbled into Cain’s shoulder. He wiped wet eyes and faced Sam. “Did his appendix burst?”

Sam nodded. “The surgeon came to see me before the operation. That’s why the pain got so bad and the fever spiked so high.”

Castiel whimpered. Missouri approached her fiancé and soon to be stepson. “That precious little angel will be out of surgery soon. Appendectomies last one hour nowadays. He’s in good hands, sugah.” She kissed Castiel’s cheek while rubbing his arm. 

“It’s been a long night. How about some coffee from the Starbucks across the street?” Meg suggested.

Dean cleared his throat. “Sounds good…thanks.”

Meg hugged her best friend and whispered in his ear, “That adorable nugget in there is a fighter just like his papa. He’ll be riding his Harley tricycle and wolfing chocolate nougat in no time.” She rose on tiptoes to kiss Cas on the forehead. 

“Love ya, Meg.”

“Ditto” She turned to Ian, who instantly held her hand. The duo disappeared through the double doors that led to the elevators.

The next forty-five minutes felt like an eternity to everyone, especially the worried parents. Dean dragged Cas to sit on his lap. He wrapped the gorgeous angel in his arms. Dean kissed the top of Castiel’s head. “Jack is a tough lil’ man. He is a Knight after all.”

“And a Winchester,” Castiel mouthed against Dean’s neck.

Finally, the surgeon appeared. Everyone surrounded the ginger haired man. “Jack Knight’s parents?” His grey eyes searched the waiting room. Dean and Castiel stepped up, holding hands.

“Jack’s appendix has been successfully removed. He is in recovery now and in an hour should be in his own room.”

“Thank you, Lord,” Missouri said, looking at the popcorn ceiling. Cain embraced her.

“Can we see him now,” Castiel asked.

“A nurse will come by after Jack is taken outta recovery. I recommend only the parents to see him. He’ll be out of it for a couple of hours due to the anesthesia.”

“What about the infection?” Dean inquired. 

“Infections are a result of the appendix bursting. He’s on an antibiotic drip.”

“How long will he be here?” Castiel hated thinking of his baby being hooked up to an IV in a cold hospital. Manny must be a mess. The twins never spent a moment apart in their entire three years of life. 

“We need to make sure the infection is gone. I predict at least until tomorrow evening.”

“What caused the attack? It’s rare in toddlers.” Ian asked.

“There was some blockage that caused the appendix to swell. In this case caused by mucus, but everything is fine now.”

“Thank you, doc.” Dean shook hands with the surgeon, who wished the group a good night. 

“The worst part is over, kiddo.” Cain smiled at Castiel.

“Clarence, you want me to bring you some necessities. I know ya ain’t leaving until your peanut is discharged.”

“Yes please.”

Ian and Meg left. Dean and Castiel knew Cain and Missouri were drained. The young couple told them to go home. Sam went with them. He would get some of Dean’s things and bring them to the hospital. Dean would not be leaving Cas’ and Jack’s side.

A curly haired nurse with a kind smile wearing Care Bears scrubs led the parents to Jack’s room a little over an hour later. Jack looked so tiny in the bed. An IV hooked in his small arm. Castiel instantly noticed red cheeks caused by the fever.

Dean placed a chair closer to the bed for Cas to sit. The dark-haired man held Jack’s tiny hand in his. “Papa and Ada are here, peanut.” 

“He should wake within an hour,” the nurse informed the parents. Dean smiled at her. “I’ll return in an hour to check his vitals.”

The deputy knelt next to Cas. “He’s gonna be okay, sweetheart.”

“Thanks for staying.” Castiel smiled fully for the first time that never-ending night.

Dean covered both Cas’ and Jack’s hands with both of his. “Ya keep forgetting that a certain blue-eyed angel and two little munchkins are my entire world. I wouldn’t be any other place right now.”

“I love you so much, Cowboy.”

“To the moon and back?” Dean teased the love of his life. Castiel stuck his tongue out.

“Gonna call your dad to check on Manny.” Dean got up and left the room.

Meg and Ian were not allowed to see Jack since visiting hours ended a while back. So, they left Castiel’s clothes and toiletries at the nurse’s station. Sam arrived half an hour later and handed Dean’s items to a nurse, too.

The curly haired nurse returned to check Jack’s vitals. “The fever is lower which means the antibiotic is working.” Castiel and Dean hugged. “I’ll get a CNA to bring in a cot.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said.

Castiel went to change in the adjoining bathroom. After brushing his teeth, he returned to the room and Dean took his turn. The Winchester heard soft singing when he finished. He found Castiel laying on the hospital bed, holding a semi-awake Jack. 

“This little light of mine, I’m going to let it shine,” Cas sang to Jack, who loved being held in Papa’s arms. 

The toddler blinked before staring at Dean. “Ada?”

“Yeah champ.” He walked slowly to the bed. Dean combed Jack’s light brown hair with his fingers. “How ya feeling? Tummy still hurts?”

A groggy Jack murmured the words “lil’ bit”. Castiel kissed the top of his baby’s head. “Pain will be gone soon, baby…promise.”

Jack refused for his papa to leave the bed. Cas rearranged himself and Jack to sleep in a comfortable position. Dean settled on the cot situated next to the bed. He smiled watching Jack close his eyes as he adjusted his head over Cas’ chest. In five minutes, the toddler lightly snored.

“For the first month of his life, Jack would only fall asleep on my chest. For some reason, my heartbeat calmed him.” Castiel glanced adoringly at his son. 

“Love seeing ya with them.” Dean grabbed one of Castiel’s hands to kiss each knuckle.

Cas felt Jack’s forehead. “He feels warm but not too feverish.”

“He’s my lil’ champ,” Dean said while holding tight to Castiel’s hand.

The doctor discharged Jack thirty-six hours after surgery. He wanted to make sure the infection was gone for good. The entire gang anxiously waited for the little guy’s return home. They welcomed him with a huge welcome home banner. Manny zoomed out of the house as soon as Dean parked the Impala on the driveway. 

Cas opened the back door to remove Jack from the car seat. Manny pushed his Papa’s legs. “Jack!”

Jack smiled bright. “Manny!” They hugged each other hard. 

“Be careful, lil’ man. Your brother is a bit tender,” Dean warned an overexcited Manny. 

Manny handed Jack his beloved stuffed snake, Felix. The younger twin held it against his chest.

Everyone doted on Jack for a week. At his follow up consult, the doctor cleared the toddler with a perfect bill of health. So, the following day Jack and Manny returned to day care, allowing Cas to attend online classes and return to managing Roman Art Gallery.

Dean bought him lunch from Huffle Puff. “Angel, I wanna talk to you about something.” The Winchester rubbed the back of his neck. 

Castiel dropped the meatball sub he ate. “What is it?” He wiped sauce from the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t wantcha thinking I am moving too fast.” Cas grabbed the hand Dean kept rubbing the back of his neck with.

“You’re making me nervous.”

“Was wondering if maybe after Cain and Missouri get hitched, you’d want to look for a house for us and the kids.” Dean gazed at the door.

“You want to move in together?” Castiel chewed on his lower lip.

“Well yeah. I mean the lovebirds gonna want their privacy, but I know they’d never tell ya. And the truth, Angel is I wish that we and the peanuts lived together as a family.” Cas’ silence worried Dean.

“Take some time thinking about it but not too long.” Dean tapped his right foot incessantly on the floor. “There’s a three-bedroom house close to a good elementary school up for a reasonable price.”

Cas’ incomparable blue eyes latched on to Dean’s emerald. “I think it’s a great idea. The boys would love to live with their Ada and Papa under the same roof.”

Dean leapt from the chair and stood in front of his angel. “What about you?”

Castiel held the belt loop of Dean’s khaki uniform pants to drag him closer. “I wish for nothing more than to finally be able to see your gorgeous first thing in the morning and right before going to sleep.”

Dean leaned down a little. They kissed tenderly and soon the kiss intensified. The clearing of a throat brought them apart. The young couple had been so caught up in themselves that they did not hear the chime of the doorbell.

Castiel covered his swollen mouth. Dean stood behind him. The unexpected strangers caught them off guard.

“Ms. Talbot and Mr. Ketch, what brings you to Angel Ridge?” the young artist asked.

Bela said, “We are here to make you an offer you cannot refuse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting for like two months. Work is kicking me in the ass. Took advantage of the long weekend. Want to wish everyone a Happy Valentine's Day! 
> 
> Thanks for still sticking around and to the lovely peeps that commented on the previous chapter. Two more chapters to go!


End file.
